Every Woman's (Honest) Dream
by FI.BananaZoo
Summary: Haruno Sakura adalah seorang wanita dewasa yang sangat cantik. Ia mandiri, rupawan, cerdas, dan juga kaya. Menjadi seorang anak pengusaha besar ternyata tidak menjadikan hidupnya beruntung. Malah, menjadi seorang anak pengusaha berarti memiliki sebuah kesialan. Kesialan yang membuatnya terancam menjadi perawan tua. (NOT COMPLETED YET)
1. Chapter 1

**Desclaimer: Naruto milik Masashi Kishimoto.**

x

x

x

 _"Maaf!" ujar Sakura sambil membungkukkan badan sejauh 45 derajat di depan seorang pemuda dengan rambut pirang._

 _Angin gugur mengibarkan rambut merah jambunya yang mencapai pinggang. Rambut yang indah itu membuat pemuda di depannya masih terpana dan bengong di saat bersamaan. Baru saja, gadis itu menolaknya, tapi ia tetap tersenyum meski merasa sedih._

 _"Tak apa, Sakura-_ chan _. Jangan seperti ini! Tegakkan badanmu!" kata Deidara, pemuda itu._

 _Sakura pun menuruti perkataan Deidara sebelum ia berpamitan untuk kembali ke kelas. Setengah mati siswi kelas 2 sekolah menengah atas itu menahan air matanya sampai ke kelas yang sepi. Hanya ada Hinata di sana, satu-satunya sahabat yang ia punya._

 _Gadis berambut hitam panjang itu memeluknya sampai ia merasa lebih tenang. Hari itu adalah hari paling menyedihkan bagi Sakura, di mana ia terpaksa menolak ajakan berpacaran dari Deidara, sang kakak kelas yang menawan hatinya sejak awal. Cinta pertamanya._

 _"Sakura-_ chan _, menurutku kau tak harus menolaknya. Kalau dia memang pemuda yang baik, dia akan menerima dirimu apa adanya. Siapa pun kau," ujar Hinata lembut._

 _Gadis berambut merah jambu itu menggeleng lemah. Ia merasa tak bisa untuk melakukan hal itu sebab ia yakin, cepat atau lambat Deidara akan meninggalkannya begitu pemuda itu tahu siapa dia sebenarnya._

 _"Kalau boleh memilih siapa yang akan menjadi orang tuaku, aku ingin menjadi anak seorang petani atau pegawai kantoran biasa. Aku tak harus berhubungan dengan dunia gelap seperti ini, Hinata-_ chan _," ujarnya._

x

x

x

 **EVERY WOMAN'S (HONEST) DREAM**

o

o

o

o

o

 **Chapter 1: Endless Misfortune; _Obliviate, Disapparate!_**

"Selamat ulang tahun!" seru beberapa orang dengan serempak.

Kejutan pesta ulang tahun ala teman-teman kantor menyambut Sakura sepagi ini begitu ia masuk ke ruangannya. Mereka terdiri dari beberapa pimpinan dan karyawan dari masing-masing divisi di kantor tempat Sakura bekerja. Tentu saja yang paling meramaikan suasana adalah kru dan orang-orang dari divisi yang ia pimpin sebagai manajer proyek.

Betapa terharunya ia mendapat perhatian sebanyak ini, terlebih dari Hinata, sahabat sekaligus pimpinan humas di perusahaan _wedding_ _planner_ yang dirintis oleh pemiliknya sejak lima tahun lalu. Hinata sendirilah yang memegang sebuah kue tar berdiameter besar dan mempersiapkan semua di tengah kehamilannya yang sudah memasuki bulan kedelapan.

Setelah menyanyikan dua lagu ulang tahun dengan suara yang tidak kompak, mereka berseru bersahut-sahutan, meminta Sakura untuk meniup lilin. Tak cukup, salah seorang kru menyuruhnya untuk menyebutkan permintaan dalam hati sebelum lilin ditiup.

Sakura pun memejamkan mata beberapa saat. Setelah itu, ia membuka mata dan memandang lilin berbentuk angka 2 dan 9 di atas kue dengan perasaan agak miris. Dua puluh sembilan. Angka yang cukup fantastis bagi seorang wanita untuk belum memutuskan kapan ia akan menikah, sementara teman-teman sebayanya rata-rata sudah membangun rumah tangga.

Untung saja zaman sekarang kebanyakan wanita telah tereuforia dengan ajaran feminisme dan modernisme. Wanita yang belum menikah di umur yang dianggap sangat matang sudah bukan lagi hal tabu seperti di generasi orang tuanya. Sayang, gerakan dan paham itu rupanya belum cukup kuat untuk mengikis sesuatu yang secara kodrati dan alami dirasakan oleh mereka sendiri. Memiliki pasangan hidup.

Bukannya ia tak pernah menjalin hubungan dengan pria, tapi terakhir kali ia memutuskan untuk berpacaran --dan itu juga yang pertama kali-- dengan lelaki dari Suna bernama Sasori dua tahun lalu, hubungan mereka harus kandas begitu Sasori mengetahui latar belakang Sakura. Sejak saat itu, ketakutannya untuk menikah jadi semakin besar.

" _Senpai_ , apakah kau berdoa agar kau secepatnya menikah?" tanya salah seorang bawahannya.

Dengan senyum masam, Sakura menjawab, "Apa yang kudoakan itu rahasia."

Gelak tawa memenuhi ruang yang luas itu. Mereka tidak tahu bahwa di dalam hati Sakura ada perasaan sakit yang ia coba tutupi dengan tawa riang.

Ini menyedihkan. Mereka hampir menebak dengan tepat. Hampir, karena yang ia doakan adalah bertemu dengan seseorang yang bisa mengakhiri penderitaan seumur hidupnya.

Pesta itu pun usai dan mereka kembali bekerja di ruangan masing-masing. Mereka sedang menghadapi tahun yang sibuk. Begitu banyak pasangan yang akan menikah sampai-sampai _Every Woman's Dream Inc._ terpaksa menolak beberapa klien dikarenakan jumlah kapasitas klien yang sudah penuh.

"Sakura- _chan_ , sepertinya bulan ini aku harus melimpahkan beberapa tanggung jawabku padamu. Naruto memintaku untuk lebih banyak istirahat," ujar Hinata.

"Aku mengerti. Jadi, apa yang harus kulakukan untukmu?" tanya Sakura.

Hinata menyerahkan selembar kertas dan sebuah dokumen berisi daftar pekerjaannya. Dalam agenda itu tertulis bahwa Hinata harus bertemu dengan seorang klien di sebuah kedai kopi di dekat kantor. Klien mereka adalah seorang wanita. Calon pengantin wanita.

"Baiklah, aku akan datang sebelum pukul dua," jawab Sakura.

XxX

Tepat lima belas menit sebelum jam perjanjiannya dengan klien, Sakura sudah duduk manis di salah satu meja di Konoha Bean Coffee Work, tempat di mana mereka akan mengadakan rapat kecil. Saat itu, suasananya sedang sangat indah dengan bunga-bunga sakura bermekaran di sepanjang trotoar dan udaranya hangat. Cocok untuk dinikmati dengan segelas _coco moon_ yang dingin, tapi mampu mengusir kantuk di saat ia harus berkonsentrasi dengan pekerjaan.

Dibolak-baliknya lembaran-lembaran dokumen berisi banyaknya permintaan si calon mempelai wanita. Sudah bukan hal aneh jika wanita menginginkan berbagai macam tema untuk pernikahannya. Sakura sudah terbiasa.

Setelah sepuluh menit berlalu, seorang wanita yang kira-kira usianya lebih muda dari Sakura datang. Wanita itu tidak terlalu cantik, tetapi memancarkan aura yang menyenangkan. Tipikal wanita ceria dan optimis dengan rambut hitam pendek.

"Haruno- _san_?" tanyanya dan Sakura pun berdiri.

"Selamat siang, Kurotsuchi- _san_! Saya Haruno Sakura dari _Every Woman's Dream Inc._ " balas Sakura, lalu mereka saling membungkuk.

Calon mempelai wanita tersebut duduk bersamaan dengan Sakura. Perbincangan pun diawali dengan topik ringan sambil menunggu pesanan Kurotsuchi datang. Dari sana, Sakura tahu bahwa wanita itu bekerja sebagai guru taman kanak-kanak. Pantas saja ia begitu ramah dan tampak sederhana.

Dalam benak, Sakura berpikir kliennya pastilah sudah menabung lama untuk konsep pernikahan yang dipilihnya. Itu belum dengan tempat pernikahan. Kurotsuchi bahkan belum mengajukan keberatan soal harga setelah diskusi berlangsung selama hampir satu jam.

Mendapatkan klien seperti ini sungguh tidak merepotkan sekaligus kurang menantang. Namun, ada satu hal dari proyek Sakura kali ini yang menggelitik hatinya.

"Jadi ... _Harry Potter_ , ya," ujar Sakura.

Kurotsuchi mengangguk. "Kami berdua sangat menyukai _Harry Potter_."

Benar. Jawaban itu memang mengingatkan Sakura akan seseorang yang pernah ia kenal. Orang itu juga sangat tergila-gila tentang semua yang berkaitan dengan _Harry Potter_.

Entah di mana ia sekarang. Sakura tak tahu. Ia cuma bisa mengingat dan berandai-andai; andai orang itu menikah, ia mungkin akan menggunakan konsep ini. Itu pun jika ia memiliki pekerjaan dengan gaji yang cukup besar karena konsep ini memang memakan biaya yang relatif besar.

Pengandaian itu sayangnya bukan lagi pengandaian belaka. Ia dikejutkan dengan kehadiran orang itu, tepat di depannya. Jantungnya berdebar sampai terasa lumayan nyeri.

Cinta pertamanya ada di sana! Dan menyapa Kurotsuchi.

Di pikiran Sakura kini berjubel sejuta pertanyaan tentang kehadiran orang itu hingga ia menyadari bahwa dialah calon mempelai pria klien. Mungkin ia harus bertanya pada Hinata nanti, mengapa dia tidak mencantumkan nama Deidara.

"Sakura- _chan_!" Pria itu tak percaya dengan apa yang ia lihat.

"Halo! Jadi, Deidara- _senpai_ calon mempelai prianya?" balas Sakura setelah ia berhasil mengumpulkan ketenangannya.

Dialog standar seperti Kurotsuchi yang bertanya apa mereka saling mengenal dan Deidara yang berkata bahwa mereka satu sekolah pun berlangsung. Sakura tak suka dengan situasi ini, bukan karena ia masih menyukai pria itu. Hanya saja, ini terasa seperti bekas gigitan serangga yang meninggalkan bentol di kulit. Tidak terasa gatal, namun masih ada sesuatu yang tertinggal. Tidak sakit, tapi masih ada sesuatu yang tersisa. Seperti itulah.

Maka, semua menjadi semakin masuk akal jika konsep yang diminta sang klien adalah tema _Harry Potter_. Mereka berdua memang pasangan serasi, jodoh yang pas. Keduanya suka akan hal yang sama. Berbeda dengan Sakura yang menyukai tema perpustakaan yang dihias bunga-bunga juntai atau ... .

Ia harus segera menghentikan angan-angan gilanya. Itu hanya mimpi di siang bolong. Bahkan kekasih ia tak punya, apalagi menikah. Memangnya mau menikah dengan siapa? Pria yang sedang dekat dengannya saat ini pun masih belum pasti.

Lamunannya pun buyar saat Kurotsuchi pamit ke toilet. Wanita itu meninggalkan mereka berdua dan situasi menjadi aneh. Keduanya sama-sama terdiam beberapa saat sebelum Deidara membuka pembicaraan.

"Bagaimana kabarmu?"

"Seperti yang kau lihat, aku luar biasa," jawab Sakura asal-asalan.

"Bukan itu maksudku. Apa kau sudah menikah?"

 _Uh-oh!_

"Sendiri masih terasa mengasyikkan, _Senpai_ ," jawabnya berpura-pura masa bodoh dengan pertanyaan Deidara.

Catat! Deidara. Ini Deidara yang bertanya, maka kesan pertanyaan tadi menjadi _berbeda_. Menjadi lebih tidak baik-baik saja, apalagi setelah melihat cara pria itu menanggapi jawabannya. Entah mengapa anggukan kepalanya yang berulang itu terasa mengganggu.

"Hm ... aku sempat mencari tahu tentang keberadaanmu dan semua tentangmu sebelum aku bertemu dengan Kurotsuchi," kata Deidara.

Alis rapi Sakura terangkat. Ia baru tahu kalau Deidara benar-benar melakukan hal yang dulu ia harapkan. Pasti dibutuhkan usaha keras untuk menemukan Sakura sebab setelah lulus SMA, ia memutuskan untuk mengambil jurusan _design interior_ di Cambridge School of Art. Di luar negri, sekolah yang terbilang elit.

Jangan lupakan bahwa ia anak seorang pengusaha besar!

Sakura tak tahu apakah ia harus bersyukur atau tidak dengan kenyataan itu. Satu sisi, berkat usaha ayahnya yang sangat maju dan terkenal di berbagai belahan dunia itulah ia mampu membayar berapa pun biaya untuk berkuliah di sana. Di sisi lain lagi, ia benci jika ayahnya menjalankan usahanya yang sekarang.

Sungguh ia tak tahu hingga Deidara bertanya, "O, ya, apa Gaara sedang di rumah?"

Ia tidak bersyukur untuk hal itu. Jantungnya saja sekarang mungkin sudah anjlok ke mata kaki.

"Saudara kembarmu," lanjut Deidara.

"Ba ... bagaimana kau bisa tahu?"

"Sudah kubilang, aku pernah mencari tahu _semua_ tentangmu, Sakura. Aku tahu kau memiliki saudara kembar bernama _Haruno_ Gaara karena dia juniorku di jurusan perkuliahan yang sama. Teknik Kimia."

Helaan napas terdengar dari bibir wanita itu. Ini benar-benar tidak baik.

"Apa kau mendapatkan semua informasi tentangku darinya?" tanya Sakura.

Deidara menggeleng. "Aku sendiri heran kenapa aku tidak menggunakan kesempatan itu," katanya.

Bertahun-tahun berlalu, rasanya cara bicara Deidara berubah jauh. Deidara yang di hadapannya sekarang adalah pria yang berbicara dengan tenang dan sulit ditebak.

"Dia bekerja di kemiliteran sebagai penjinak bom. Divisi Anti Teroris," ujar Sakura setelah tak menemukan kepantasan untuk meneruskan pembahasan sebelumnya.

"Aku tahu karena akulah teroris itu," balas Deidara.

"Apa?"

Lelaki yang sekarang memanjangkan rambutnya itu tergelak setelah melihat reaksi Sakura.

"Aku yang membuat bom untuk kepentingan militer," jawabnya.

O, betapa sempitnya dunia ini dan kepala Sakura mendadak pening! Bukan tidak mungkin Deidara juga sudah mengetahui bahwa ayahnya adalah seorang pengusaha dengan bisnis yang dijalankan sampai saat ini.

Deidara pun tersenyum sambil menggeleng. Lagi.

"Aku ... sedikit kecewa kau menolakku karena alasan 'itu'... ." Deidara tampak bingung. Atau sungkan. "Ya ... tapi bahkan Gaara memilih pekerjaan yang sekarang karena ingin memutus rantai sebagai salah satu pewaris. Sama seperti alasanmu," lanjutnya.

Jelas sudah Deidara mengetahui semuanya. Tak usah diragukan lagi dan kepala Sakura terasa semakin berputar.

"Aku menyukaimu sebagai dirimu sendiri. Aku tak peduli dengan latar belakangmu." Deidara menutup pembicaraan.

Sakura melipat bibir ke dalam. Tatapannya tertuju pada meja.

"Kurasa ini bukan pembicaraan utama kita," balasnya. Ia mencoba menahan rasa kesal di balik nada bicara yang ia buat-buat agar terdengar ringan.

Sakura jengah saat hal itu disinggung. Ia membenci apa yang dibangun oleh ayahnya. Anak mana yang bisa dengan entengnya menerima kenyataan bahwa sang ayah adalah pengusaha yang memproduksi film-film dewasa? Film panas. Lebih jelasnya lagi, film porno!

Tak sulit bagi Deidara dewasa untuk menangkap perasaan tak nyaman Sakura. Ia putuskan untuk tidak membahas hal itu.

"Ngomong-ngomong, rambut itu cocok untukmu. Kupikir kau terlihat bagus dengan rambut panjang dan lurus saja," kata pria itu sambil menunjuk rambut seleher Sakura yang sedikit bergelombang.

"Ya, ini lebih praktis," jawab Sakura sedikit berbohong, "dan aku suka gelombang."

"Dan aku tahu kau memotong rambutmu sehari setelah kau menolakku."

Sakura butuh Harry Potter karena ia ingin amnesia sebagian.

XxX

"Jelaskan siapa wanita ini!" desis seorang wanita berambut pirang yang memicing tajam ke arah Gaara.

Sakura memijit-mijit batang hidungnya. Wanita itu, yang disinyalir sebagai kekasih Gaara, marah dan melarikan diri di stasiun setelah Sakura memeluk saudara kembarnya itu dari belakang sambil memanggilnya " _Master Shifu_ ". Hingga drama pengejaran berakhir sukses, mereka bertiga duduk di sebuah rumah makan kecil di sekitar sana.

Ini terasa seperti sedang diadili.

Sakura paling malas menghadapi orang yang pecemburu, baik pria maupun wanita. Apalagi wanita. Wanita pecemburu itu merepotkan. Suiren, pacar Gaara, bahkan tidak menunggu Gaara untuk menjelaskan tentang apa hubungannya dengan pria berambut merah itu.

"Ini Sakura, kakak kembarku," jawab Gaara dengan nada tenang.

Penjelasan Gaara seketika membungkam Suiren yang kemudian mengamati dan menyadari kemiripan mereka. Warna rambut dan mata si kembar yang memiliki perbedaan tipis itulah yang telah mengecohnya. Rambut merah dan merah muda. Bola mata hijau giok Gaara dan hijau zamrud milik Sakura.

Baiklah.

Suiren merasa sangat bodoh sekarang karena sudah berprasangka buruk. Ia juga takut kalau ia akan mendapatkan penilaian buruk dari saudari kembar kekasihnya. Ia pun langsung meminta maaf sambil memperkenalkan diri dengan formal.

"Sekali lagi, aku minta maaf telah bersikap kekanakan di depanmu, Sakura- _san_ ," ujar Suiren.

Meski sempat sebal, Sakura tetap menyambut perkenalan itu dengan baik. Ia harus menghormati pilihan adik kembarnya itu.

"Sudahlah, lupakan saja!" balas Sakura sambil mengibas-ngibaskan telapak tangan. "Jadi, kau sedang bebas dinas selama empat hari?" tanyanya pada Gaara.

Si rambut merah mengangguk dalam diam. Selalu begitu dan Sakura memandangnya dengan malas.

Bukan hanya warna rambut dan mata saja yang berbeda, tapi juga kepribadian mereka, bahkan yang ini sangat mencolok. Gaara sangat pendiam dan tenang. Saking tenangnya, Sakura sering mengejeknya terkena masalah syaraf. Ini berbanding terbalik dengan sifatnya yang mudah diajak ngobrol. Sakura lebih ramah dan ekspresif.

Kecuali saat menghadapi para pria yang berusaha mendekatinya sejak setelah kencan terakhirnya gagal beberapa bulan lalu.

"Apa Sakura- _san_ sudah menikah?" Suiren bertanya tiba-tiba.

 _PRANG!_

Laksana kacah terpecah-pecah, demikianlah hati Sakura saat mendengar pertanyaan itu. Sungguh tajam mulut Suiren.

Dengan senyum kecut, Sakura menjawab, "Ah, itu ... pekerjaan menyita waktuku, tapi aku sedang dekat sengan seseorang. Dia juga akan datang ke sini karena kami memiliki janji."

Tidak sepenuhnya bohong. Kenyataannya, pekerjaan Sakura membuatnya tidak sempat memikirkan hal lain, namun ia memang sengaja melakukannya. Itu semua ia lakukan agar pemikiran-pemikiran menyedihkannya terhempas. Lagipula, ia memang sedang dekat dengan seorang fotografer yang bermitra dengan perusahaan tempatnya bekerja.

"Aku mengerti. Sakura- _san_ memang terlihat seperti wanita karir yang kuat. Aku jadi kagum padamu," puji Suiren.

Sakura bisa merasa agak bangga sekarang. Tapi, senyum bangganya memudar saat ia melihat Gaara mengulum senyum. Kembarannya itu juga langsung kembali berwajah datar saat melihat Sakura memicing licik.

"Ah, maaf, aku harus menerima telepon dari ibuku. Permisi," kata Suiren.

Ketika wanita itu menjauh, Sakura menendang tulang kering saudara kembarnya sampai pria itu mendesis menahan sakit. Sudah dari tadi ia ingin melakukan hal ini.

"Apa-apaan kau ini?" protes Gaara.

"Apa-apaan juga senyummu itu? Kau mengejek? Dengar, ya! Aku memang sedang dekat dengan seseorang dan dia tampan, dewasa, menggoda. Memangnya dirimu?"

Gaara menghela napas mendengar Sakura mengomel tak karuan. Mungkin inilah sindrom perawan tua yang disebut-sebut dalam artikel-artikel itu. Semakin tua seorang wanita sendiri, ia semakin sensitif. Dengan itu, ia berusaha sedikit mengerti saja. Sedikit.

"Baiklah, baiklah. Aku tidak tampan dan kau tidak cantik. Kita ini kembar. Kalau kau mengejekku, kau juga menghina dirimu sendiri," ujar Gaara sambil bersedekap.

Mulai lagi mulut pedasnya itu!

"Ah, ngomong-ngomong, apa Suirenmu itu sudah tahu tentang apa pekerjaan ayah kita?" goda Sakura.

Tak ayal, Gaara pun terbelalak dan tampak kelabakan. Sakura menang telak. Sudah jelas kalau Gaara belum memberitahu kekasihnya itu. Bagaimanapun, cuma Sakura yang tahu titik kelemahan sang adik kembar.

"Kau jangan berbuat yang tidak-tidak! Biar aku yang menjelaskannya," balas Gaara agak berang.

Sebelum Sakura mengejeknya lebih lanjut, seorang pria datang, lalu menepuk pundak Sakura. Wajah cantik rupawannya langsung sumringah. Tentu saja setengahnya raut itu ia buat-buat untuk membuat Gaara keki.

"Ah, Hatake- _san_!" sapanya.

"Apa aku membuatmu menunggu lama?" tanya pria yang tujuh tahun lebih tua darinya itu.

Mata Gaara yang terbingkai lingkaran hitam itu menyipit, membuat Sakura ikut memicing. Apanya yang menggoda? Wajahnya saja ditutupi masker hitam. Apa rambut putihnya itu yang menggoda Sakura untuk menjambaknya?

Seperti telepati, Sakura memandang adik kembarnya seolah ia berkata _'Kau laki-laki dan tak paham apa itu_ menggoda _bagi wanita'_. Dari kecil, mereka memang memiliki kemampuan berkomunikasi tanpa kata-kata, apalagi jika itu saling mengejek. Begitulah katanya hubungan saudara kembar.

"Perkenalkan, ini Gaara, saudara kembarku," kata Sakura.

Kedua pria itu pun berdiri berhadapan, kemudian saling membungkuk sambil memperkenalkan diri dengan sopan. Bertepatan dengan itu, Suiren pun kembali, lalu keempatnya duduk dan terlibat dengan obrolan ringan.

Melihat adik kembarnya menanggapi Hatake Kakashi dengan baik, Sakura menjadi lega. Tinggal satu saja PR-nya: memberitahu Kakashi tentang siapa ayahnya. Itu pun kalau mereka memang mau menikah. Bahkan menjalin hubungan saja belum. Terlampau jauh pikiran Sakura.

Belum habis dengan bayangan menakutkan yang ada di kepalanya, Sakura kini merasakan ketakutan yang jauh lebih nyata. Hal itu terjadi saat ia melihat seorang pria --yang sebenarnya sangat tampan-- masuk ke rumah makan. Dengan santai, lelaki itu berjalan dengan kamera DSLR yang ia kalungkan di leher.

Rambut panjang dan hitam itu ... mata elang yang sehitam arang itu ... tubuh tinggi dan mungkin agak berotot itu ... wajah dinginnya ... . Ia jelas-jelas Uchiha Itachi!

Sakura menegang. Otaknya mencari segala cara supaya si Uchiha tak melihat mereka, sementara pria itu berjalan semakin dekat meski, sepertinya, belum menyadari bahwa ia dan saudara kembarnya ada di sana.

Gaara segera menyadari kedatangan pria itu dan tatapan licik ia lempar pada sang kakak kembar. Ia terlalu tenang untuk merasa panik. Dengan itu pula ia akan dapat menemukan cara untuk membuat Sumire tidak bertanya apa pun. Inilah satu lagi perbedaannya dengan Sakura.

Sakura sudah terlalu frustrasi untuk menanggapi sifat usil tersembunyi Gaara. Yang lebih penting saat ini adalah bagaimana agar ia bisa keluar dari sana.

Ini buruk. Sangat buruk.

Alasan ke toilet juga tidak mungkin karena letak toilet berada di belakang Uchiha Itachi. Artinya, ia harus berhadapan dengan si pria gondrong, sedangkan ia juga tak mungkin mengatakan di depan Kakashi bahwa ia sedang menghindari pria itu. Bisa-bisa ia malah akan bertanya siapa Uchiha Itachi dan semakin penasaran mengapa ia berusaha melarikan diri.

O, Tuhan! Sakura ingin menghilang!

o

o

o

o

o

 **Bersambung...**

 _ **A/N:** Senang rasanya menulis cerita ini karena temanya gak seberat _A Way _. Semoga_ readers _pada suka dan jangan lupa_ review _, ya! Sampai jumpa di_ chapter _selanjutnyaaa #kissukissu_


	2. Chapter 2

**Desclaimer: Naruto milik Masashi Kishimoto.**

 **EVERY WOMAN'S (HONEST) DREAM**

o

o

o

o

o

 **Chapter 2: The Poker Face She's Annoyed With**

"AH! Hah! Ahn ... NGIIIK! NGIIIK! _Ki_ ... _mochi_ ...!"

Seorang wanita berteriak dan mendesah. Hanya tersisa _pentyhose_ hitam saja di tubuhnya. Teriakan itu menggila akibat perbuatan si pria yang menggerakkan pinggul dengan cepat di belakangnya. Bersahutan dengan teriakannya, napas pria itu terdengar memburu.

Suara mereka semakin keras dan hingga sang pria menghentakkan pinggulnya, barulah teriakan-teriakan itu memelan dan berhenti. Mereka langsung lunglai seperti tangkai bunga yang layu, begitu pun 'si jago' milik pria.

" _CUT_!" seru seorang pria yang usianya sudah memasuki kepala enam. "Kerja yang bagus!"

" _Otsukaresama_!" seru kru yang lain secara bersahut-sahutan begitu pekerjaan mereka berakhir.

Sebuah ruangan serba putih dengan tempat tidur pun tampak. Ruangan itu dikelilingi perlengkapan-perlengkapan _shooting_ , seperti kamera, tripod, _slider dolly_ , _audio_ , _rig_ , _filter_ , dan _lighting_. Di dekat sang sutradara, sudah berdiri salah seorang asistennya yang mengurusi segala macam kepentingan, termasuk para aktor dan aktris.

Dan ... berbanding terbalik dengan adegan barusan, para bintang film panas tadi langsung menghela napas lega dan hebatnya, tertawa-tawa! Mereka sungguh luar biasa. Padahal, selama proses _shooting_ berlangsung, keduanya mampu menampilkan mimik-mimik yang jauh berbeda dari yang sekarang.

Beberapa kru yang bertugas mengurusi kostum langsung memakaikan kain untuk menutupi tubuh-tubuh telanjang itu, sementara tiga juru kamera tampak memeriksa ulang hasil rekaman yang mereka ambil selama proses pembuatan film berlangsung. Salah satu dari mereka adalah Uchiha Itachi. Dialah yang bertugas mendapat setiap detail sehingga tak jarang ia harus melihat hal-hal yang sangat, _sangat_ pribadi.

Uchiha Itachi selalu merekam dengan wajah datar. Berbeda dengan juru kamera lain yang lazimnya menampakkan senyum ketika pemeran berakting dengan baik, atau mimik tak puas ketika akting buruk. Kru lain sampai berpikir apakah Itachi normal. Hal itu pula yang akhirnya menjadi dasar pengembangan teori-teori, seperti dirinya yang memang tidak banyak berekspresi, impoten, hingga menyukai sesama jenis.

Apakah Uchiha Itachi tak tahu? O, tentu dia tahu, tapi tak peduli. Tak perlu pula menyanggah dengan alasan yang tepat selain dugaan pertama. Ia memang tak banyak menunjukkan perubahan raut wajah.

Ia hanya bosan. Di setiap film yang ia rekam, ia selalu disuguhi adegan-adegan yang hampir mirip. Ekspresi pemeran yang begitu-begitu saja, tapi dengan tema-tema cerita yang tidak habis dinalar. Belum lagi cara para aktris berteriak. Tak jarang saat adegan di mana mereka hampir mencapai akhir, suara mereka lebih mirip anak anjing menangis dibandingkan dengan seorang manusia yang sedang merasakan kenikmatan.

Ya, bosan tak bosan, Itachi tetap harus menyerahkan hasil rekamannya kepada Jiraiya. Hasilnya membuat pria tua itu tampak puas. Meskipun sudah uzur, Jiraiya selalu bersemangat dalam bekerja. Ia memang menyenangi hal-hal erotis, maka tak heran jika ia juga merangkap sebagai penulis novel stensil. Bahkan, naskah-naskah film juga tak lepas dari campur tangannya.

"Kau memang ahli mengambil gambar, Uchiha. Aku heran mengapa kau tidak bekerja di industri perfilman yang ... lain." Nada bicara Jiraiya lebih terdengar seperti pertanyaan.

Sambil membereskan beberapa peralatannya, Itachi berkata, "Bukankah film dewasa juga film? Lagipula, perusahaan ini memproduksi film dewasa yang legal."

Jiraiya terbahak. Ia suka dengan setiap jawaban anak muda itu.

Memang benar. Film dewasa dapat dilegalkan dengan beberapa ketentuan, seperti menyensor bagian pribadi para pemeran. Ada proses _casting_ yang dilakukan secara profesional. Surat perjanjian kerjanya juga jelas dan dapat dipertanggungjawabkan. Jika itu semua tidak dipenuhi, maka itulah yang ilegal.

Tak ada yang pernah tahu apa alasan pria berusia 34 tahun itu memilih pekerjaan ini. Atau, mungkin karena penghasilan yang hampir setara dengan mereka yang bekerja di industri film lain. Entah juga.

Setelah semua peralatan beres, Itachi mengambil ponsel dari tas kameranya dan mendapati ada dua panggilan masuk yang ia lewatkan selama ia mematikan dering. Sang penelepon pasti sudah menunggunya karena ia sudah berjanji akan datang.

 **XxX**

Jika biasanya Sakura dapat berpikir dengan cepat, maka hari ini lain cerita. Otaknya _ngadat_. Ia tak dapat berpikir lagi saat panik menyerang dan ketegangan sudah berkumpul di ubun-ubun. Suasana menyenangkan bersama Kakashi, Gaara, dan Suiren hari itu harus berubah gara-gara kemunculan Itachi. Ia harus segera menemukan cara untuk keluar dari situasi ini.

Melihat garpu di sebelah kirinya, ia pun mendapat ide. Garpu itu sengaja ia senggol sampai terjatuh dan itulah saatnya untuk menyembunyikan wajah. Sialnya, garpu itu malah terpental sampai ke dekat kaki Gaara.

"Aduh, maaf, aku menjatuhkan garpuku!" katanya, lalu ia langsung menunduk.

Ia berjongkok sambil pura-pura mencari garpunya dan Gaara juga ikut-ikutan menunduk. Si kembar kini mulai beradu mulut.

"Aktingmu buruk," cela Gaara dengan berbisik.

"Itu sangat menolong. _Terima kasih_ ," balas Sakura.

"Bersikaplah biasa saja!" bisik Gaara.

"Bagaimana kalau Hatake tahu, hah?" balas Sakura.

"Ya sudah."

"Ya sudah, kepalamu! Beritahu aku kalau sudah aman!"

Pelototan mata Sakura bagai sihir yang membuat Gaara akhirnya jadi ikut berpura-pura. Ia berpindah posisi, seakan-akan hendak mengambil garpu dari sisi lain, padahal ia bermaksud untuk memastikan posisi Itachi.

"Dia mendekat," bisiknya dengan tenang.

"Cekik aku!"

Suiren dan Kakashi bingung. Seharusnya mengambil garpu tidak memakan waktu selama itu, apalagi sambil berbisik-bisik tentang hal yang tidak dapat mereka dengar. Mereka sampai ikut menengok ke tempat di mana si kembar menunduk.

"Apa sudah ketemu?" tanya Kakashi.

"Aa ... Sudah, belum, ya?" Sakura malah bertanya balik.

"Apa perlu bantuan?" tawar lelaki dengan rambut perak itu.

"Kurasa tidak," jawab Sakura sambil menyentil garpu itu agar semakin sulit ia raih.

"Kau yakin?"

"Hm ... ."

Cuma itu satu-satunya cara untuk mengulur waktu dan ia berharap ini akan berhasil. Sederet umpatan sekaligus doa-doa ia ucapkan dalam hati. Gaara belum juga memberi konfirmasi apakah keadaan sudah aman.

"Kakashi," sapa seorang lelaki.

"Yo, Itachi!"

Tamat sudah riwayatnya. Bagaimana bisa mereka saling mengenal?

Sekarang, ia tak punya pilihan selain mengangkat kepalanya dan menghadapi kenyataan. Juga kemungkinan terburuk. Saking gugupnya, ia langsung saja bangkit tanpa mengingat bahwa Gaara masih menunduk.

"AKH!" Gaara memekik kesakitan karena kepala Sakura menyundul keras rahangnya.

"Sakit ...," rintih Sakura.

"Sayang, kau tak apa-apa? Sakura-san?" tanya Suiren khawatir.

Si kembar menggeleng bersamaan. Mereka sudah tak sanggup menjawab karena alasan berbeda. Gaara kesakitan sampai kehilangan suara, sedangkan Sakura merasa lemah tak berdaya karena ketakutannya.

"Seharusnya kau meminta garpu yang baru saja, Haruno-san," ujar Kakashi. "Lagipula, itu sudah kotor."

Sakura menggumam sambil meremas-remas jarinya. Ia melirik Itachi sekilas. Lelaki itu memang sengaja menatapnya. Sungguh sialan wajah datar itu! Sakura sama sekali tak bisa mengira apa yang ada dalam kepala Itachi atau apa yang akan dilakukan oleh pekerja di perusahaan ayahnya itu.

"K-kau benar. Hahaha! Kenapa tidak terpikirkan, ya?" Sakura berusaha terdengar normal.

Saudara kembarnya melirik sinis. Ingin rasanya Gaara memarahi Sakura, namun ia juga merasa kasihan. Wajah Sakura sudah dipenuhi dengan keputusasaan, seakan ia akan mati sebentar lagi.

"Sudahlah, lebih baik kau duduk. Biar kupanggilkan pelayan untuk mengganti garpumu," ujar Kakashi.

Itachi memilih duduk di dekat Gaara sehingga ia dapat melihat Sakura tepat di depan muka. Pilihan tempat yang bagus. Ia hanya menambah ketegangan Sakura saja.

"Kupikir kita akan bertemu di Konoha Bean," kata Itachi membuka pembicaraan.

"Tadinya begitu, tapi Haruno-san sedang berada di sini dan kami juga punya janji. Maaf, ya," balas Kakashi yang dibalas Itachi dengan anggukan.

Sambil menahan sakit di rahangnya, Gaara diam-diam mengamati situasi. Ia hanya berjaga-jaga kalau nanti saudarinya terpuruk atau semacamnya begitu Itachi membongkar rahasia itu. Rahasia yang selalu Sakura tanggung. Dirinya juga.

Ia sangat mengenal Sakura. Saat merasa jatuh, perempuan itu akan mengurung diri di dalam kamar beberapa hari dan begitu ia keluar, Gaara akan melihat mata bengkak Sakura dan gairah hidupnya yang padam. Seperti saat dulu ia menolak Deidara dan dicampakkan Sasori. Bagaimanapun, ia tetap tak mau saudarinya seperti itu.

"O, ya, Itachi, ini adalah Haruno Sakura. Dia bekerja sebagai _wedding planner_ di tempat Asuma dan Kurenai. Kalau kau menikah nanti, serahkan saja padanya! Dia seorang perancang acara yang andal. Dan, Haruno-san, Itachi ini adalah salah satu juniorku," ujar Kakashi.

Ajaib. Itachi tidak bersikap yang menunjukkan bahwa ia mengenal Sakura. Namun, bukan berarti Sakura percaya begitu saja. Sebelum ini, sudah empat kali Itachi mengacaukan acara kencan butanya dengan pria-pria baik kenalan sahabat dan saudara Sakura. Itachi pura-pura tak sengaja mampir ke tempat kencan mereka, lalu membuntuti mereka ke mana-mana dengan alasan sedang tak ada pekerjaan sampai pria-pria itu merasa jengah.

Jengah saja masih bagus. Mereka langsung undur diri begitu Itachi menjawab pertanyaan mereka tentang pekerjaannya. Dengan santai, Itachi mengatakan bahwa ia seorang juru kamera film dewasa. Sontak, pandangan si pria juga berubah terhadap Sakura. Mereka pikir Sakura juga terlibat dalam dunia semacam itu.

Inilah alasan Sakura menghindari Itachi mati-matian.

"Aku Uchiha Itachi," katanya.

"Haruno Sakura. Senang berkenalan dengan Anda," jawab Sakura.

Yang benar adalah Sakura menderita karena mengenalnya. Ia bahkan sedikit dendam pada Itachi.

"Itachi berprofesi sama denganku, hanya berbeda ... hm ... katakanlah, aliran," lanjut Kakashi.

Tentu saja Sakura tahu, bahkan sangat tahu.

"Begitu, ya?" katanya. "Pekerjaan Anda pasti menarik."

Ya, pasti menarik bagi seorang pria untuk merekam dan mengambil gambar adegan-adegan tak senonoh. Sakura mencibir Itachi dalam hati dan sepertinya pria itu tahu. Salah satu sudut bibir Itachi sedikit terangkat.

"Lebih menarik dari yang dilakukan Kakashi," jawab Itachi.

Ingin rasanya Sakura memutar bola mata. Lelaki itu memang mesum!

"Pastinya, ya," balasnya sambil menautkan jari jemarinya, lalu ia tumpukan sikunya di meja.

Melihat interaksi mereka, ingin rasanya Gaara tertawa. Tapi, pada akhirnya ia sendiri sedikit merasakan ketegangan yang sama dengan Sakura. Semua karena Suiren sedang bersama mereka. Maka, demi keamanan, ia berbisik pada Suiren untuk membiarkan mereka bertiga berbincang.

"Kurasa Suiren ingin duduk di meja luar," ujar Gaara beralasan.

"Hm, ibu berkata ingin mengobrol dengan kami di telepon," tambah Suiren.

"Ap ... baiklah," jawab Sakura lemas.

Tinggallah mereka bertiga. Sakura berharap mereka akan membicarakan hal umum saja, tapi Kakashi justru konsisten dengan perbincangan seputar bidang pekerjaannya. Raut penuh kemenangan pun tampak di wajah Itachi.

"Kau benar, Itachi. Kalau aku ... sudah pasti tidak mampu mengerjakan bagianmu," tambah Kakashi.

Sang perancang pernikahan menoleh ke arah Kakashi dan sengaja menampilkan senyum manis, seakan ia berkata ' _seperti inilah laki-laki sejati_ '. Sakura bermaksud menyindir Itachi dan pria berambut hitam itu tetap memandangnya lurus-lurus, sementara Kakashi melontarkan alasan-alasan pujian yang membuat wajahnya kian pongah.

Sebenarnya Sakura ingin memancing Itachi. Hanya ingin tahu saja apakah Itachi akan mengacaukan situasi sekali lagi, tapi ia ragu. Penasaran, tapi tak ingin kekacauan yang sama terulang. Jadi, ia segera meraih gelas berisi es limun, berharap dinginnya mampu mengenyahkan pikiran coba-coba itu.

"Kau merendah," kata Itachi. "Hanya karena aku menjadi juru kamera dan fotografer untuk _film dewasa_ di **_Icha-Icha Paradise Entertainment_** , bukan berarti aku lebih hebat darimu."

Es limun yang baru saja diteguk tiba-tiba tersendat di tenggorokan. Nyaris saja Sakura tersedak. Sial! Itachi sepertinya memang niat berulah, apalagi dia menekankan nama perusahaan ayah Sakura.

Kakashi tampaknya tak menyadari wajah Sakura yang memerah karena terkejut sekaligus ingin meledakkan amarah. Di sampingnya, Itachi semakin gencar membuat Sakura kesal dengan wajahnya yang miskin ekspresi itu.

"Itu ... WOW!" Sakura bereaksi agak berlebihan sambil menggeleng-geleng dramatis.

"Ya, _wow_ ...," timpal Kakashi; refleks akibat suara Sakura yang mengejutkan.

"Aku bertanya-tanya mengapa Anda _mau_ bekerja di sana. Maksudku, untuk film-film seperti itu," lanjut Sakura bermaksud mengejek.

"Apa salahnya? Itu perusahaan _entertainment_ besar dan legal," Itachi membalas.

Baiklah, Sakura mulai kesal.

"Film-film seperti itu bisa merusak moral generasi muda meski pemerintah melegalkan dengan alasan untuk menekan angka kejahatan seksual," jawab Sakura.

Sejenak, Itachi memandang Sakura dalam diam, seakan ia siap dengan jawaban yang akan semakin membuat wanita itu _gregetan_.

"Aku tak menemukan korelasi yang terlalu kuat antara keduanya. Apakah tanpa film-film itu generasi muda tidak bisa melakukan hubungan intim sebelum menikah?" balas Itachi.

Sakura kini menggigit pipi bagian dalam, mencoba menekan perasaan kesal karena jawaban yang menurutnya logika terbalik itu. Benar bahwa tanpa film-film dewasa manusia yang sudah mengenal hasrat akan dengan sendirinya paham atau bahkan melakukannya. Tetapi, tidak semestinya dijadikan tontonan.

Dunia memang sudah gila. Itachi gila dan ayahnya juga salah satu orang gila itu.

"Sepertinya kau sangat menentang film dewasa," kata Kakashi.

Sudah jelas, bukan?

"Maksudku ... kau benar, Haruno-san, tapi Itachi tidak salah juga. Kisah _shotgun marriage_ sudah ada sejak teknologi belum ada. Hanya, karena tidak banyak terungkap saja. Aku sendiri tidak punya pandangan buruk tentang film dewasa. Jika ditonton oleh pasangan yang sudah menikah, itu ... ah, tak perlu diteruskan. Hahaha!" Kakashi canggung.

Sontak, perkataan itu membuat Sakura seolah melihat sekawanan merpati putih muncul dan terbang cantik dari balik punggung pria itu. Wajahnya pun jadi tampak seperti malaikat. Intinya, Sakura terharu dan lega oleh perkataan Kakashi.

Andai mereka menjalin hubungan, mungkin semuanya akan lebih mudah ... .

"Lagipula, tidak semua kru memiliki moral yang buruk, kan?" tambah lelaki itu.

Ya, tidak buruk. Hanya menjengkelkan setengah mati.

 **XxX**

Senyum manis tak lepas dari wajah Sakura sejak kepulangannya dari rumah makan itu. Matanya tampak berbinar. Gaara jadi lega melihatnya karena itu berarti kencan Sakura tidak berantakan. Lagipula, ia sedang terlalu letih untuk menjadi pendengar Sakura yang sedang menangis atau jika ia harus membujuk kembarannya untuk keluar dari kamar.

Pria itu mendekati Sakura yang sedang menonton video film komedi romantis, lalu menyodorkan sebuah kotak yang dibalut kertas kado. Sakura semakin sumringah menerimanya. Ia pun memeluk Gaara.

"Terima kasih, _Master Shifu_. Kau memang tampan!" katanya.

Gaara mendengus. Kalau begini saja, barulah Sakura memuji. Itu pun masih memanggilnya dengan julukan yang mengesalkan.

"Astaga!" Sakura melepaskan pelukannya. "Aku belum menyiapkan apa pun untukmu. Maafkan aku, ya!"

Si rambut merah menatapnya dengan pandangan bosan. Lagu lama. Dari dulu, selalu dirinya yang memberi hadiah pertama kali, sedangkan Sakura akan membelikan apa pun yang ia mau keesokan harinya sebagai hadiah.

"Sepertinya kencanmu berhasil," katanya sambil meraup segenggam kacang almond dari toples.

Sakura mengangkat bahu. "Aku dan Itachi bersandiwara di depan Kakashi. O, aku sangat kesal pada si gondrong itu!" katanya. "Rasanya hampir gila saat dia menyebutkan nama perusahaan ayah. Kupikir dia akan membeberkan kalau kita adalah pewarisnya, tapi untung saja tidak. Demi bulan dan bintang, aku tak mau meneruskan usaha laknat itu!" katanya.

"Itu bagus."

"Dan kau tahu? Ternyata Kakashi tidak punya pandangan buruk tentang film dewasa. Ya ... aku tak tahu, _sih,_ sebenarnya itu hal bagus atau tidak," lanjut Sakura dengan penuh semangat.

"Itu bagus."

Sakura memutar bola mata. Entah mengapa ia diberi kembaran yang tak berantusias, kecuali saat mengejek dirinya.

Kalau saja Gaara perempuan, mereka pasti akan membicarakan hal ini sampai pagi seperti yang biasa ia lakukan dengan sahabat-sahabatnya. Gaara memang selalu bersikap dingin dan, menurutnya, sok keren. Kalau dipikir-pikir, dia memiliki kepribadian yang mirip-mirip dengan Itachi.

"Kau menyebalkan," ujar Sakura.

"Kenapa?"

"Aku butuh pendapatmu."

Gaara menopang dagu. Tampaknya ia sedang memikirkan beberapa kata agar saudarinya itu tidak mencecar terus-terusan.

"Nikmati saja apa yang sedang kau jalani dan tetap mawas diri," jawabnya.

"Hanya itu?"

Pria itu menghela napas, mengeluh dalam hati mengapa kembarannya harus perempuan. Perempuan kadang tak mau tahu situasi lelaki. Kalau sudah ada maunya, mereka tak akan segan memaksa. Begitu pula Sakura. Ia juga cepat panik dan itu sungguh merepotkan. Wanita itu bahkan tak ingat kalau ia sedang lelah dan belum sempat mandi.

"Hei! Kenapa kau malah melamun?" rengek Sakura sambil mengguncang-guncang lengan Gaara.

"Sudahlah, Sakura! Kubilang jalani, ya jalani saja. Kenapa kau bawel sekali?" omel Gaara kesal.

Bibir Sakura langsung _manyun_. Meski Gaara terhitung adiknya, namun dia bisa menyeramkan saat kesal. Itu belum saat dia marah. Jadi, lebih baik Sakura berhenti merengek.

"Besok traktir aku makanan yang mahal saja dan tonton filmnya!" lanjut Gaara.

"Hm!" jawab Sakura malas-malasan setengah jengkel, lalu ia menghempaskan punggung ke sandaran sofa. "Hei, Gaara," panggilnya.

"Hm."

Suara rendah yang menyeramkan. Itu membuat Sakura diam sejenak.

"Bagaimana ... kau akan menjelaskan pada Suiren tentang ayah?"

Si rambut merah terdiam sambil tetap mengunyah. Ia sendiri belum menemukan caranya. Belajar dari pengalaman Sakura, ini sebabnya ia tidak pernah berkencan sebelum ia menjalin hubungan dengan Suiren. Lagipula, ia memang sedikit lebih santai menghadapi percintaan.

Laki-laki tidak dikejar target umur. Setidaknya tak semengerikan ketika wanita yang mengalami. Sebab, seperti kata pepatah; laki-laki bagai uang koin, wanita bagai uang kertas. Tak adil.

Sakura sudah cukup paham arti diamnya Gaara. Ia memutuskan untuk tidak meneruskan pertanyaannya dan kembali merenung. Tentang menjadi anak pengusaha salah satu industri film porno terbesar, takut menikah karena pernah dicampakkan, tapi juga takut menjadi perawan tua, dan Itachi ... . Ketiga hal itu terus berputar-putar di kepalanya.

Sekarang, ia hanya takut kalau Kakashi akan bersikap sama seperti Sasori dan keempat pria yang mundur dulu. Namun, selain jauh lebih tampan dari kelima pria itu, sepertinya Kakashi berbeda. Mungkin saja dia dapat menerima Sakura apa adanya seperti ... .

"Deidara-senpai, kan, sudah mau menikah," lirihnya, antara sedih dan geli.

O, cinta pertama yang berakhir tragis.

 **XxX**

Jadi, ini adalah hari terakhir Hinata bekerja sebelum memasuki masa cuti kehamilan. Beberapa karyawan di kantor memberikan cinderamata untuk dikenang. Ada yang memberikan topi rajut untuk bayi, kaos kaki mungil, kotak musik, jimat _Anzan_ agar ia selamat dalam proses melahirkan, dan ada pula yang memberikan buket bunga.

Semua orang menyukai Hinata. Padahal, waktu pertama kali mereka bertemu dengannya, tak ada yang berani mendekat hanya karena merasa heran dan ngeri akan mata wanita itu. Warna mata yang diturunkan pada semua anak-cucu Hyuuga semuanya berwarna putih bersemu ungu. Sakura sendiri jadi teringat akan salah satu tokoh bernama Ororo Munroe alias Storm dalam film "X-Men" saat pertama mengenal Hinata.

Sifat Hinata yang lemah lembut dan baik hati akhirnya membuat anggapan mengerikan tadi menghilang. Kini, beberapa dari mereka bahkan menangis dan itu membuat Hinata terkekeh.

"Kalian berlebihan. Aku hanya mengambil cuti sampai dua bulan setelah melahirkan, bukan mengundurkan diri," katanya.

"Kami tahu, Hinata-san, tapi apakah penggantimu akan sebaik dirimu?" tanya salah satu dari mereka.

Hinata dan Sakura saling menatap sebelum keduanya mendengus geli. Mereka semua tidak tahu bencana apa yang akan mereka hadapi. Pengganti Hinata memiliki sifat yang jauh berbeda dengannya.

Dengan usil, Sakura menjawab, "Tentu saja dia orang yang sangat baik dan ramah. Dia juga perhatian, tapi jangan coba-coba membuatnya menunggu! Ketepatan waktu adalah nomor satu untuknya. Dalam hal itu, aku saja masih kalah tegas."

Mereka menatap satu sama lain sambil berkasak-kusuk. Berarti, pengganti Hinata lebih mengerikan daripada Sakura yang sudah mereka pandang perfeksionis.

"Satu lagi. Dia berani dan tidak takut untuk mengatakan apa yang ada di pikirannya," kata Sakura, "tapi ... ." Ia mengetukkan sebuah spidol dengan agak keras di atas meja, membuat mereka terperanjat.

"Tapi apa, Sakura-san?"

"Dia _bossy_."

Mendengar kata terakhirnya, nyali mereka mendadak mengerut. Entah manusia macam apa yang akan memimpin nanti. Apalagi, orang itu akan bekerja sebagai pimpinan humas. Bagaimana mungkin dengan sifat seperti itu dia akan meyakinkan klien?

Hinata hampir saja tertawa jika bukan karena Sakura yang memintanya untuk tetap menahan diri. Tak lama, dering ponsel Sakura berbunyi dan ia menjawab panggilan itu.

"Baiklah, Nona. Aku akan ke sana," katanya, lalu menunjukkan ponselnya di depan mereka. "Lihat, kan? Aku sendiri yang harus menjemput."

Kasak-kusuk semakin terdengar ramai, tapi Sakura mengabaikannya dan segera keluar untuk menghampiri orang yang meneleponnya tadi. Ia baru terkekeh saat sudah berada di luar kantor.

Sakura menoleh ke kanan dan kiri, mencari orang itu hingga akhirnya ia melihat seorang wanita yang dengan anggunnya turun dari sebuah motor bekapasitas mesin 600 cc berwarna hitam arang dengan motif garis merah di beberapa sisi. Ia hampir kekeringan darah saat melihat Ino, wanita itu yang juga sahabatnya, memberikan helm kepada sang pengendara yang tak lain dan tak bukan adalah Uchia Itachi.

Derita apa lagi yang sedang menantinya? Ino memang sudah tahu tentang usaha ayah Sakura, tapi untuk apa Itachi mengantarkannya dan kenapa mereka bisa bersama?

Sakura tak tahu apakah mereka saling mengenal, tapi yang pasti menurutnya, Ino dalam masalah. Sakura yang sudah naik darah pun melenggang cepat hingga sepatunya menghasilkan bunyi tegas.

"Ayo!" katanya sambil menarik tangan Ino.

"Hei! Kau ini kenapa?" Ino terheran hingga tak sempat mengucapkan terima kasih pada Itachi.

"Dengar, Sakura-"

" _You don't try to get close to her_!" potong Sakura saat Itachi mencoba bicara.

Pria itu cuma mengangkat alis sebelum mengenakan helm _full face_ -nya, lalu pergi dari sana.

"Kenapa, Sakura? Dia-"

"Dia lelaki berbisa!" Sakura memotong perkataan Ino kali ini.

"Hah?!" Ino semakin tak paham.

"Maksudku, berbahaya. Dan kau berutang penjelasan padaku tentang bagaimana kau bisa membonceng dia. Sekarang saatnya bekerja," jawab Sakura.

Wanita cantik berambut pirang itu sungguh keheranan. Ia tak tahu apa yang terjadi pada Sakura, tapi yang pasti Sakura juga berutang penjelasan padanya dan yang paling utama saat ini adalah merapikan tatanan rambut.

o

o

o

o

o

 **Bersambung...**

 _ **A/N:** Berhubung saya berencana menjadikan cerita ini cuma punya chapter sedikit, saya bikin ceritanya panjang-panjang di tiap chapter. Saya sarankan untuk sedia tetes mata kalau kalian capek bacanya hahaha! Soal adegan pertama itu, maaf ya kalau vulgar. Ceritanya kan emang lagi syuting film nganu #heh._

 _ **matarinegan:** Halo, Ega! Makasih, ya, udah nyempatin diri buat baca cerita saya. O, ya, nanti saya coba cari itu ff yang kamu pernah baca. Saya Savers, tapi cinta sama Itachi uhuhuhu._

 _ **sitilafifah989:** Iyaaa. Itachi lagi. Saya masih cinta sih uwuuu_

 _ **annis874:** Kayaknya kamu masih kebawa cerita A Way sampai ngira Itachi wartawan wahahaaaa. Di sini pekerjaan dia keren, kaaaan? Kuatkan hatimu, Nak._

 _:Yes, it's ItaSaku since I love them, too hahaha._

 _ **Shinaciku, Dcherry:** Tetep ikutin, yaaaa..._

 _ **Stevy.J.E:** Ini sebenernya terinspirasi dari beberapa temen yang udah usia segitu dan belum nikah hahaha #dikeroyok._

 _ **Savanaa:** Kapan-kapan saya mau bikin GaaSaku._

 _ **MelaniEdelstein:** Aduh, saya juga sempat goyah gara-gara si Dei uhuhuhu. Tapi saya emang gak masangin mereka aja. Dan udah kejawab, ya, hubungan ItaSaku kayak gimana ngahahahaha._

 _ **Lacus Clyne 123:** Ini aplikasinya lagi pilek kayaknya. Soalnya saya udah klik yang incomplete/in progress, tapi munculnya complete. Makanya saya kasih keterangan belum lengkap pake huruf kapital di belakang summary._

 _ **Chiharu Rainy:** Yuhuuu! Ketemu lagi! Sakura emang lagi masuk di masa-masa agak gawat hahaha. Tetep baca, ya..._

 _So, that was all. Makasih banget yang udah follow atau fav. Ikutin terus dan jangan lupa tinggalin review, ya. See you!_


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: Naruto milik Masashi Kishimoto.**

 **EVERY WOMAN'S (HONEST) DREAM**

o

o

o

o

o

 **Chapter 3: The Days** **With Surprises**

Bayangan-banyangan mengerikan tentang pengganti Hinata seakan lenyap. Yang ada kini hanyalah rasa kagum akibat sesosok boneka _barbie_ bernyawa yang berjalan dengan melenggangkan pinggul berlekuknya ke dalam kantor Every Woman's Dream Inc. pagi itu. Hal ini khususnya terjadi pada para pejantan di sana.

O, lihatlah pinggangnya yang ramping! Wanita itu tampak rajin merawat diri dan sangat _fashionable_. Kucir ekor kudanya seakan berkata bahwa dia pendamba kesempurnaan. _Sangat_ rapi, pirang, dan lembut. Warna bibirnya bersemu _peach_ hasil sentuhan gincu mahal dan semua disempurnakan oleh bola mata sewarna laut.

Sambil berlagak menata rambut merah mudanya yang pendek, Sakura berjalan dan membuat kerumunan pekerja tersibak bagai Laut Merah yang dibelah oleh tongkat Musa. Tanpa diminta. Tentu saja ini juga pengaruh dari kehadiran sosok baru yang teramat menyilaukan mata.

Ketiga wanita itu akhirnya berdiri berjajar. Mereka seperti ratu berparas aduhai yang sedang menghadapi rakyat jelata.

"Nah, teman-teman, inilah pengganti Hinata yang tadi kubicarakan. Namanya Yamanaka Ino," ujarnya.

" _Senpai_ , kalau pemimpin kami secantik ini, _sih_ , kami rela-rela saja jika harus dihukum karena terlambat," celetuk salah satu anak buah Hinata.

"Hm!" Anak buah Hinata yang lain lagi mengangguk setuju. "Aku akan menuruti apa pun yang diperintahkan oleh _Bossy-san_."

Alis pirang Ino bertaut. Ia membuat ekspresinya lucu sebelum menoleh ke arah Sakura.

"Memangnya, apa yang kau katakan tentangku pada mereka?" bisiknya.

Alih-alih menjawab, Sakura berdecak seakan itu tak penting. Lalu, ia angkat tangannya demi menenangkan gumaman-gumaman para pekerja yang berdengung di seluruh aula. Dan mereka pun langsung terdiam.

"Baiklah, kurasa sudah waktunya kalian memberikan pertanyaan-pertanyaan untuk mengakrabkan diri," katanya.

Suara riuh rendah kembali terdengar, namun hanya sebentar ketika Yamanaka Ino melangkah maju. Ia meletakkan tas _Gucci_ cantiknya di atas meja dengan anggun, dengan menampakkan kuku-kuku yang biasa dimanjakan dengan perawatan meni-pedi.

"Selamat pagi, semuanya! Aku Yamanaka Ino dan mulai hari ini aku menggantikan Uzumaki Hinata. Semoga kita bisa bekerja sama dengan baik," ujarnya.

"Yamanaka- _san_ , apakah Anda sudah menikah?" celetuk salah satu pejantan.

Bukannya menjawab, Ino malah terkekeh manis, lalu bergumam panjang. Para pria pun menunggu dengan antusias, sedangkan para wanita menatapnya iri. Iri dengan segala tentangnya yang sempurna itu.

"Bagaimana, ya? Sebelum ini, aku mengikuti sekolah model di Perancis dan berkarir di sana. Lalu, aku juga berkuliah di jurusan Sastra Inggris dan mendalami _Woman Literature_ , sama seperti Sakura," jawabnya, namun sebenarnya ia belum selesai menjelaskan karena salah seorang pekerja wanita memotong.

"Sakura- _senpai_? Kami kira ia hanya mengambil jurusan desain interior," katanya.

Telapak tangan Ino mengibas. "Memang, dan dia pasti tidak memberitahukannya, tapi biar kubocorkan pada kalian. Dulu, dia adalah adalah seorang aktivis perempuan yang sangat berdedikasi," balasnya.

Entah harus bagaimana Sakura menanggapi mulut Ino yang kadang tak bisa direm. Tetapi, kali ini ada bagusnya juga Ino memberitahu mereka. Dengan pengakuan itulah Sakura menuai pujian-pujian tentang pencapaiannya dan segala hal keren lain. Hanya tentang yang berhubungan dengan akademi dan karier.

Faktanya, hal itu adalah satu-satunya yang bisa ia banggakan di tengah kehidupannya yang serba suram. Kehidupan percintaannya yang menyedihkan dan ayah yang menjalankan usaha absurd.

"Lalu, apa hubungannya itu semua dengan ... pernikahan?" tanya seseorang lagi.

"O, ya, aku lupa," jawab Ino yang membuat Sakura dan Hinata menepuk dahi.

Ino memang suka lupa diri saat pembicaraannya terdistraksi. Itu salah satu kekurangannya yang ketahuan di hari pertama.

"Nah, karena aku mempelajari feminisme, buatku wanita menikah atau tidak adalah kemerdekaan mereka sendiri, apalagi jika harus menikah karena dikejar usia. Jangan sampai itu terjadi! Nah, intinya aku belum menikah," lanjutnya.

Sakura memutar bola mata. Ia tak pernah tahu bahwa bagi Ino, untuk mengatakan dirinya belum menikah memerlukan penjelasan panjang lebar. Namun, ia setuju dengan apa yang dikatakan Ino dan secara tidak langsung pun memberi penguatan padanya.

Status lajang di usia 29 tahun mungkin agak memalukan bagi kebanyakan wanita. Itu buruk. Tetapi, dalam beberapa hal, buruk dan tidaknya adalah soal perspektif. Sakura hanya perlu mengubah cara pandangnya.

"Tapi, berbeda dengan Sakura, aku punya kekasih," lanjut Ino lagi.

Baik. Sakura menyesal karena sempat memujinya. Ia jadi merasa menyedihkan lagi.

Sebenarnya mereka ingin tertawa, hanya mereka merasa tidak enak dan terpaksa menahan diri. Mereka tahu, Haruno Sakura, si wanita dengan kecantikan tak biasa penganut paham _smart as well as beautiful_ , tidak pernah terlihat memiliki seorang kekasih. Dengan Hatake Kakashi saja sepertinya masih sekedar dekat dan membicarakan pekerjaan.

"Aku lupa mengatakan pada kalian kalau Nona _Barbie_ Yamanaka ini bermulut tajam. Hati-hatilah dengan perasaan rapuh kalian!" celetuk Sakura membalas perkataan Ino yang memedihkan telinga tadi.

"Seperti kau tidak begitu saja! Kau bahkan ketus pada para pria yang mendekatimu," balas Ino.

"Aku punya alasan!"

Mereka lupa, di depan mereka terdapat gerombolan manusia tidak berdosa yang tak tahu apa-apa soal keburukan kedua mereka.

"Sa—Sakura- _chan_ , Ino- _chan_... ." Hinata mencoba melerai.

"Ada apa?" tanya keduanya bersamaan.

Hinata mengarahkan telunjuk kepada para pekerja. Menyadari situasi, mereka berdehem sebelum mendongakkan dagu masing-masing.

"Perkenalannya sudah cukup. Sekarang, kembalilah ke tempat kalian dan mulailah bekerja! Proyek dalam waktu dekat adalah _Harry Potter for Deidara-Kurotsuchi_ ," ujar Sakura dengan suara lantang dan tegas.

" _Yosh_!" seru mereka bersamaan.

Ino mengerutkan bibir dan kening, seolah sedang mencoba mengingat sesuatu. Entah mengapa ia merasa familiar dengan nama pria yang baru saja Sakura sebut.

"Deidara bukannya mantan calon pacar yang kau tolak dulu?" bisik Ino.

"Diamlah! Kau masih punya urusan denganku," jawab Sakura.

Yamanaka Ino memutar bola mata.

 **XxX**

Hinata mengelus perut besarnya ketika ia harus berada di tengah-tengah kedua sahabatnya. Ia dapat merasakan hawa sengit dari Sakura dan Ino yang duduk berhadapan. Ino dengan kaki disilang sambil bersedekap, sementara Sakura duduk dengan sikap formal. Kakinya menutup rapat dan tangannya terlipat di atas pangkuan.

"Biar kuingatkan utangmu padaku, Ino Gendut!" kata Sakura.

"Soal Uchiha _Tampan_ Itachi? Dia kekasihku," jawab Ino.

"Apa?" Hinata ikut memekik bersama Sakura.

Ino, dengan acuh tak acuh, berdecak sebelum mengganti posisi duduknya. Ia sudah mengira kalau reaksi mereka akan begini, terlebih Sakura. Ia sendiri tak habis pikir mengapa Sakura sedemikian anti terhadap Itachi.

"Shi—Shikamaru?" Sakura terbata.

"Perjodohan, kan, bukan berarti aku tidak bebas memiliki pacar lain," jawab Ino.

"Terserahmu, Ino, tapi kenapa Itachi?" Sakura berkata dengan agak frustrasi.

Alis simetris Ino terangkat sempurna. Terdengar nada putus asa dalam perkataan Sakura dan ia mulai berpikir bahwa Sakura cemburu.

 _Cemburu? Pft!_

Ia pun menggumam panjang seraya memilin-milin malas rambutnya. Sengaja ia lakukan itu supaya sahabatnya makin _ngenes_ dalam rasa penasaran.

"Ino!" desis Sakura, sedikit membentak.

"Apa, _sih_? Kau menggangguku berpikir saja," balasnya.

Mulai depresi, Sakura membuang napas berat sambil menopang kening luasnya. Melihat reaksinya pun membuat Ino semakin tergelitik untuk menggoda.

"Soal kau bilang Itachi- _kun_ lelaki berbisa atau berbahaya, atau apalah itu, kupikir ada benarnya juga," celetuk Ino dengan nada nakal, membuat Hinata merona dan Sakura langsung mendelik.

Apa maksudnya? Dan ... Itachi- ** _kun_**? Sakura ingin pingsan karena jadi membayangkan yang bukan-bukan. Terima kasih akhirnya ia persembahkan kepada sang ayah karena sukses mendirikan usaha _esek-esek_ virtual legal yang sedikit banyaknya bersumbangsih dalam pembentukan pemikiran liarnya yang sekarang.

Ia masih perawan, demi Tuhan! Wanita perawan berusia 29 tahun! Dan ia bangga, sungguh. Ia bukan wanita yang sembarangan memberikan itu pada lelaki, tapi bukan berarti ia terbebas dari segala macam fantasi.

Mata Ino menyipit saat mendapati Sakura menerawang entah ke mana. Entah apa pula yang dibayangkan oleh sahabatnya itu.

"O, Jidat Lebar! Kau tak akan menyangka kalau di balik pakaiannya yang selalu berlengan panjang itu tersembunyi otot-otot yang menggiurkan iman kaum hawa," goda Ino.

Seharusnya, Hinatalah yang memekik sambil menutup telinga. Ia yang paling pemalu dan lemah gemulai, tapi karena ia sudah tidak _virgin_ akibat ulah suaminya, jadi pembicaraan ini tidak terlalu membawa efek katastropik padanya. Tidak seperti Sakura yang langsung merona hebat sambil menutup telinga.

Ino pun semakin bersemangat untuk menggoda. Dengan tampang seakan melayang, ia berkata, "Percayalah, jari-jarimu akan kesemutan saat kau meraba dada bidangnya ... lengan kokohnya ... perut _six pack_ -nya ... dan di bawah perut itu—"

Namun, perkataannya terpotong saat Sakura sontak berdiri dan bermaksud meninggalkan ruangan mereka. Ino melirik Hinata yang mati-matian menahan tawa, sambil menghitung dengan gerakan jari sebelum pintu terbuka.

Satu ... dua ... _BRAK!_

Pintu dibanting.

" _HOLY MARY_! SHIRANUI GENMA, HAGANE KOTETSU, APA YANG KALIAN LAKUKAN?! JANGAN BERSANTAI DAN CEK GUDANG PERLENGKAPAN, ATAU KALIAN TAMAT! KAU, KAU, KAU! KE RUANGANKU! SEKARANG!" teriak Sakura dari luar ruang tempat Hinata dan Ino menahan gelak tawa.

Kedua wanita itu tak dapat berhenti terkekeh sambil menyeka cucuran air mata akibat kelucuan tiada tara pagi ini. Benar-benar menyegarkan, apalagi saat mendengar suara gelodakan yang mereka yakin berasal dari lutut atau sikut yang terbentur. Belum lagi suara kertas-kertas berterbangan karena tergesa-gesa melaksanakan titah absolut Haruno Sakura.

Hinata menghela napas, menggelengkan kepalanya, lalu menatap Ino yang sekarang memoles ulang lipstik pada bibir sensualnya.

"Hei, Ino- _chan_ , apa kau tidak kelewatan padanya?"

Yang ditanya tak langsung menjawab. Ia menutup kembali lipstiknya sebelum ia masukkan ke dalam tas.

"Tidak," jawabnya singkat.

"Eh?"

Ino mendesah, lalu menatap Hinata penuh arti. "Sangat mudah untuk jatuh cinta pada lelaki seperti Itachi- _nii_ , tapi bukan berarti aku harus berpacaran dengan sepupu Shikamaru, 'kan? Apalagi, yang sudah menyukai sahabatku sendiri."

"EH?"

Model besutan agensi di Perancis itu terkekeh geli.

"Ap—apa orang yang bernama Itachi itu suka pada Sakura- _chan_? Sepupu Nara- _san_ ... maksudnya?" tanya Hinata.

"Sakura tidak tahu kalau mereka saudara sepupu. Soal Itachi yang menyukai Sakura ... itu mungkin saja. Dia memang tidak bilang langsung, tapi dia mengatakan padaku kalau dia harus berada dekat dengan Sakura. O, Hinata! Andai kau melihat pancaran mata Itach saat dia mengatakannya, kau pasti berpikiran sama denganku," jawab Ino.

Berbagai kemungkinan mondar-mandir di benak Hinata. Ia pun sering mendengar dari Sakura tentang Itachi yang beberapa kali mengacaukan kencan butanya. Yang paling fatal, dengan dua pria kenalan Ino. Padahal, Ino tak akan mungkin mengenalkan pria sembarangan pada Sakura.

Pria-pria itu, sejauh yang diamati Hinata, bukan pria yang neko-neko. Mereka ada tampang dan memiliki pekerjaan tetap. Anehnya, setiap hendak melanjutkan kencan kedua, Sakura mendadak membatalkannya secara sepihak dengan alasan Itachi. Pria itu tiba-tiba muncul tanpa maksud yang jelas. Sakura yang sudah trauma pun berpikir, lebih baik ia batalkan saja.

"Tapi, kan, kau tahu kalau Sakura- _chan_ membenci Itachi- _san_ ," ujar Hinata.

"Benci? Kurasa bukan. Andai Itachi tak bekerja sebagai ... kau tahu maksudku, di perusahaan milik _dia-yang-tak-boleh-disebut_ , mungkin Sakura tidak akan begini pada Itachi," jawab Ino. Kedua alisnya ia angkat, seakan memberi isyarat pada Hinata.

" _Avada Kedavra_!" seru Hinata tertahan dan keduanya kembali terkekeh.

 **XxX**

"Apa kau sudah mengawasi putriku dengan baik?" tanya seorang pria paruh baya berambut merah muda pudar.

Itachi tak segera menjawab. Ia sedang terpukau oleh bentuk rambut yang menyerupai bintang milik si pria paruh baya, Haruno Kizashi. Entah dari mana gen itu diturunkan. Andai Haruno Mebuki—istri Kizashi—tidak berambut normal, mungkin Sakura juga akan memiliki rambut yang menggelikan seperti itu.

"Uchiha Itachi- _sama_!" seru Kizashi.

Pria berusia 34 tahun itu agak terlonjak saat namanya disebut dengan lantang. Tak urung, ia pun gelagapan. Sedikit.

"Maaf," ujarnya.

Ayahanda Haruno Sakura menghela napas. Ia menanggalkan kacamata bening bulat yang tadinya nangkring di tengah batang hidung, lalu diambilnya sebuah amplop tebal dan ia lempar ringan di atas meja. Amplop itu berisi uang sogokan.

Wajah Itachi sedatar papan. Sebenarnya, ia sangat malas melaksanakan misi dari Kizashi karena ketidakkerenan misi itu sendiri. Ia harus membuat setiap kencan buta Sakura berantakan.

"Kurasa ini tak perlu lagi. Pria yang dekat dengannya sekarang adalah kawanku dan dia tidak akan melakukan hal macam-macam pada Sakura- _san_ ," jawab Itachi.

"Hm?" Kizashi mengangkat alis. "Bagaimana kau bisa begitu yakin?"

Itachi tak menjawab, tapi itu tak masalah. Kizashi tahu, Itachi adalah orang yang dapat dipercaya. Ia sedikit bicara dan banyak bekerja.

"Mengapa Anda harus mengawasinya?" tanya Itachi.

Lagi-lagi, Kizashi menghela napas dan menyandarkan punggung di kursi. Ada kekhawatiran membayang di wajahnya yang kian renta.

"Aku takut," jawabnya.

Itachi masih tetap begeming. Raut wajahnya tak berubah sedikit pun.

"Untuk dua hal," lanjutnya, "aku merasa takut. Dia membenciku karena usahaku dan karena itu juga dia pernah patah hati dengan bocah Suna. Kedua, aku takut ia akan menjalani kehidupan liar ... mentang-mentang aku menjalankan usaha seperti ini."

Dalam dua detik, wajah Kizashi sudah tenggelam dalam tumpukan berkas-berkas yang Itachi tak tahu isinya. Pria tua itu sesenggukan meratapi nasib. Sebagai seorang ayah, Kizashi merasa tertolak dan ia memang tertolak oleh putrinya. Tak hanya Sakura, Gaara juga menolaknya meski dengan cara yang tidak kelihatan.

Tak sulit bagi Itachi untuk tahu semua. Dia punya Yamanaka Ino selama masa pengintaian dan eksekusi misi. Bahkan, ukuran bra Sakura saja Ino membocorkannya. Entah apa isi kepala si pirang itu.

 _Cup_ 34B.

Itachi mengerang kesal dalam hati sambil mengutuki Ino. Bisa-bisanya ia berpikir begitu!

"Apa kau sedang tidak enak badan?" Kizashi bertanya saat melihat Itachi tiba-tiba merona.

"Kurasa aku harus segera ke studio karena Jiraiya- _sensei_ sudah menunggu," dustanya.

"Baiklah. Lakukan yang terbaik, juga misi _rank_ S itu!" tandas Kizashi.

Setelah berdiri dan membungkukkan badan, Itachi berjalan menuju ke luar ruangan Kizashi.

"Uchiha, uangnya!" ujar Kizashi sebelum Itachi keluar.

Itachi berhenti tanpa berbalik. Ia tak sanggup menghadapi Kizashi, sang ayahanda terhormat dari wanita yang sempat ia bayangkan dengan tidak senonoh. Hanya dengan menoleh ke samping, ia pun menjawab, "Simpan saja, Tuan. Yang kemarin masih ada."

Tak sudi rasanya ia menerima uang sogokan itu. Sangat tidak sebanding dengan rasa pedulinya pada Sakura yang muncul sejak Sakura melabrak dirinya pada kencan kelima yang kacau.

Masalahnya, wanita itu malah terlihat menggemaskan saat marah dan Itachi tahu ia sudah gila. Itulah yang membuat semua terasa salah jika ia menerima uang sogokan lagi. Tanpa disuruh pun, perasaan tak sukanya mulai bergejolak ketika melihat Sakura dengan pria-pria itu. Ya, kecuali dengan Hatake Kakashi.

 **XxX**

Waktu menunjukkan pukul 22.30 saat Itachi mengendarai motor 600 cc-nya. _Syuting_ kedua film terbaru karya Jiraiya— yang digadang-gadang akan menjadi _masterpiece—_ baru saja selesai setengah jam yang lalu. Tidak banyak kendaraan yang berlalu lalang, kecuali keramaian yang berasal dari kehidupan malam atau dari para pekerja _shift_ malam dan yang mengambil kerja lembur.

Itachi memelankan laju motornya saat melewati distrik Okasho demi menikmati suasana malamnya. Tanpa festival pun lampion-lampion digantung di pohon sepanjang jalan. Bedanya, lampion-lampion itu adalah lampion China karena tempat itu merupakan pusat orang-orang keturunan Tionghoa berdagang.

Tiba-tiba, di tengah kegiatannya menikmati lampion, ia melihat wanita yang selalu menjadi target misinya. Haruno Sakura sedang duduk di kedai makanan Kanton bersama seorang pria. Pria itu terlihat lugu dengan potongan rambut mangkok dan kaos hijau ketat.

Ini tidak baik. Tidak baik untuk dua alasan: misinya dan, mungkin, dirinya sendiri.

Tanpa berpikir panjang, ia menepikan motor di area parkir dan berjalan menuju kedai itu. Ia pura-pura tidak menyadari keberadaan Sakura, tapi ia tahu bahwa Sakura melihatnya. Seperti dugaannya, wanita itu mendengus kesal saat ia mendekat.

"Kenapa dia di sini?" desisnya saat Itachi melintas.

Itachi mendapatkan kesempatannya dan berbalik.

"O, kita bertemu lagi," katanya.

Bodoh! Alasan macam apa ini? Itachi tidak dapat menemukan cara cerdas seperti sebelum-sebelumnya saat ia sedang menjalankan misi. Masalahnya, misi di waktu lalu tidak melibatkan hatinya yang tiba-tiba bermasalah.

"Lee, kurasa aku harus segera pulang. Sampaikan ucapan selamatku pada Neji dan Tenten! Aku pasti datang di pernikahan mereka," ujar Sakura.

"Ah, baiklah, Sakura-chan. Akan kusampaikan pesanmu. Kau tidak perlu kuantar? Ini sudah malam," balas pria keturunan Tionghoa itu.

Sakura menggeleng sambil melempar senyum manis dan Itachi tak suka. Ia terpaksa membiarkan Sakura lepas begitu saja dan ia harus menyempurnakan sandiwara dengan memesan salah satu menu di kedai itu. Kendati demikian, ekor matanya senantiasa mengikuti ke mana Sakura menuju.

Itachi diguyur perasaan lega saat melihat wanita itu menendang ban mobilnya. Ia tebak, sedan biru itu bermasalah. Dengan ekspresi penuh kemenangan, Itachi menghampiri Sakura yang sedang sibuk menghubungi seseorang. Mungkin mencari bantuan.

"Ada apa dengan mobilmu?" tanyanya.

"Bukan urusanmu!" jawab Sakura ketus.

Tanpa memedulikan ucapannya, Itachi melihat ban yang tadi Sakura tendang. Rupanya ban itu kempes.

"Kau punya ban serep?" tanyanya lagi.

"Tertinggal di rumah." Sakura menjawab, masih dengan nada ketus meski tidak seperti sebelumnya.

Itachi mengangguk-angguk, membuat Sakura salah tingkah sendiri. Dalam hati, Sakura berharap Itachi akan mengatakan sesuatu, bukannya cuma mengangguk dan membisu.

Heran. Pria itu punya mulut, tapi bicara saja susah sekali. Sekali bicara, tidak ada satu pun dari kata-katanya yang menyenangkan. Yang ada malah membuat Sakura jengkel.

"Kalau kau mau, aku bisa mengantarmu pulang," tawar Itachi.

Seketika itu, Sakura mendelik tak suka walau ia sendiri tak menemukan solusi lain. Ia sudah sangat lelah karena kerja lembur hari ini, tapi pulang dengan Itachi? Yang benar saja!

"Kuanggap tidak," lanjut Itachi sebelum ia berlalu.

"He—hei!" seru Sakura.

Akhirnya.

Itachi berbalik dan menatap Sakura, seakan menunggu wanita itu menyusulnya. Sakura memang tampak ragu, tapi akhirnya ia mendekat dan mereka berjalan beriringan.

"Mobil sialan!" gerutu Sakura.

Di lahan parkir, Itachi menyodorkan helm. Sakura menatap si helm tak percaya. Malam itu, ia akan membonceng pria yang tak ia sukai dengan helm yang kemarin dipakai Ino. Jangan lupakan bahwa Itachi adalah _kekasih gelap_ Ino! Entah kehidupan macam apa yang Sakura jalani saat ini.

Itachi kembali menyodorkan helm itu dan Sakura pun menerimanya meski hatinya bersungut-sungut. Setelah memakainya, Sakura segera naik ke jok belakang.

"ITACHI-SAMA!" teriak seorang lelaki.

Itachi dan Sakura menoleh ke samping, ke arah orang yang berteriak tadi. Pemuda yang berdiri jauh dari mereka itu kira-kira seusia dengan Sakura dan mengenakan baju yang biasa dipakai oleh orang-orang yang hidup di pedesaan. Ikat kepalanya seperti ikat kepala petani.

"Sial!" desis Itachi sebelum mendadak menarik gasnya.

Sakura yang tersentak ke belakang pun memekik dan tak punya pilihan selain berpegangan pada pinggang Itachi. Tidak. Kedua tangannya melingkar dan jemarinya terpaut di perut Itachi.

Jantungnya pun melonjak dan mendadak perkataan Ino kemarin terngiang-ngiang di kepalanya. Entah harus berapa kali ia merasa pening selama sepekan ini.

o

o

o

o

o

 **Bersambung...**

 **A/N:** Halo, semuanya! Semoga kalian tetep mengikuti cerita ini, yaaa hehehehe...

Lacus Clyne 123: Ada, tapi nanti ya hahaha. Tunggu aja.

Sitilafifah989: Awalnya gak suka, tapi lama-lama iya hahaha.

chiharu rainy: Iya, Itachi emang ada lucu-lucunya kok di sini, tapi gak bakalOOCbanget2 hahaha! Dan dia emang punya rasa, tapi belum tahu itu cinta apa bukan wkwkwk.

MelaniEdelstein: Oh, dia emang laknat di sini hahaha. Entah kenapa aku pengen bikin Itachi begini hahaha. Um... Kalau di A Way dia cool dan jauh dari kata impoten wakakaka!

Cantik: Holaaa! Iya, Itachi tetep cool dan pendiam kok walau di sini aku bikin beda. Soalnya saya butuh sesuatu yang gak monoton hehehe.

Michi-chan: Tetep ikutin yaaaa#kecup

Annis874: Iya, kayaknya masih sepihak huhuhu. Kita lihat aja nanti perkembangannya gimana wahahaaaaa...

Miaomao: Iya dong, gimana pun keadaannya, dia terlihat adem ayem. Urusan rasa boleh beda tapi bahahaha!

Pokoknya jangan lupa review, ya hohoho!See you next chap! Muah!


	4. Chapter 4

**Diaclaimer: Naruto milik Masashi Kishimoto.**

 **EVERY WOMAN'S (HONEST) DREAM**

o

o

o

o

o

 **Chapter 4: Finding A Junction**

 _"Percayalah, jari-jarimu akan kesemutan saat kau meraba dada bidangnya ... lengan kokohnya ... perut_ six pack _-nya ... dan—"_

"Sa ... kura," tegur Itachi dengan nada bertanya-tanya.

Gambaran dalam benak Sakura pecah seketika. Itachi berhasil membangunkan kesadaran berpikir Sakura sekaligus menghentikan gerak jemarinya yang sempat sedikit menggerayangi perut pemuda itu. _Sedikit_. Sepertinya.

Sepertinya tidak. Buktinya, pria itu menyadarinya. Sakura pun langsung menarik tangan dan tubuhnya dari punggung Itachi, lalu ia kembali duduk tegak sambil menyilangkan kedua tangan. Seperti yang seharusnya ... jika pemuda yang ia curigai sebagai kenalan Itachi tadi tak mengagetkan mereka. Dan andai Itachi tidak 'ngebut tiba-tiba.

Sakura malu setengah mati. Kata-kata Ino benar-benar merasuk ke jiwa. Agaknya, ia memang bakat menjadi tukang gendam yang dapat melucuti apa pun yang melekat pada si korban, terutama akal sehat. Sakura bahkan tak kuasa menepiskan gema suara Ino di menit pertama tangannya terpaut di perut Itachi.

Si pirang memang mengerikan. Sekarang, jarinya terasa seperti kram, tepat seperti apa yang Ino katakan.

Meski menyadari jika hal ini memalukan, Sakura masih saja mengiyakan ucapan sang sahabat tentang perut pemuda itu. Maka, lengkap sudah alasan Sakura untuk ingin ditelan bumi. Wajahnya saja terasa sangat panas seperti habis ditampar dengan sandal karet.

Daripada itu, yang paling buruk adalah kenyataan bahwa ia baru saja merabai perut berotot milik kekasih gelap sahabatnya sendiri yang telah memiliki tunangan. Hebat!

Firasatnya menjadi tidak baik begitu Itachi menepikan motornya tanpa pemberitahuan. Kini, mereka berada di pinggir jalan yang tidak Sakura kenali dan yang pasti sepi. Mungkin hanya dua atau tiga mobil yang lewat, selebihnya hanyalah sebuah sepeda motor yang dinaiki oleh tiga pemuda mabuk ugal-ugalan. Sakura bergidik ngeri.

"Turunlah sebentar," pinta Itachi, "aku tidak akan meninggalkanmu di sini!"

Dengan enggan dan was-was, Sakura menuruti perkataan Itachi sebelum pria itu juga turun dari motornya. Itachi mengeluarkan ponsel dan mengotak-atik entah apa, Sakura tak peduli. Ia hanya tahu, di sekitarnya hanyalah perkebunan kopi yang gelap. Satu lampu jalanan justru menambah kesan horor.

"Kenapa kau berhenti di sini? Di tempat ... ini? Kau mau mencelakaiku?" tuduh Sakura seraya menatap tajam ke arah Itachi.

"Apa untungnya?"

Ya, apa untungnya? Mencelakai Haruno Sakura jelas-jelas akan mendatangkan beberapa kerugian besar pada Uchiha Itachi. Ia akan diburu polisi, diadili, kemudian masuk penjara. Itu juga kalau Kizashi tidak keburu mencincangnya. Kalau sudah begitu, orang tuanya akan mati pelan-pelan dan ia sendiri akan kehilangan wanita yang sudah mulai mengisi ruang-ruang kosong di hatinya yang sebelum ini hampa, nihil, sunyi, entah.

Andai saja Itachi punya keberanian untuk menangkis tuduhan Sakura dengan jawaban itu. Tetapi, tak berani atau merasa waktunya belum tepat, Itachi akhirnya tetap tidak mengatakannya.

"Atau, kau mau berbuat macam-macam?"

"Hm?"

Sejujurnya, tuduhan Sakura yang satu ini jadi agak menginspirasinya, tapi tidak. Tidak di tempat seperti ini dan tidak. Tidak, tidak, tidak! Itachi menahan keinginannya untuk menggeleng kuat demi mengenyahkan imajinasi gilanya. Ia bahkan belum bisa memastikan apa jenis perasaan yang menghinggapi hatinya beberapa bulan belakangan.

Sakura pun mendecak sebal sambil menghentakkan sepatu. "Bisa saja kau ini seorang psikopat yang tanpa alasan ingin melenyapkanku pelan-pelan," katanya asal.

Hampir saja Itachi tertawa mendengar Sakura, namun dia punya ego sebesar gunung. Ego untuk ingin selalu tampak tenang.

"Melenyapkan?" tanyanya.

Sama seperti Itachi, Sakura juga punya ego untuk tetap terlihat keren sebagai wanita, apalagi di hadapan lelaki semacam ini. Tak mungkin bagi Sakura untuk mengatakan bahwa kelakuan Itachi yang membuat pria-pria kencan butanya itu sangat menyiksa dan menyisakan perasaan bersalah.

"Lupakan! Jawab saja pertanyaanku tadi!" kilahnya.

"Aku sedang mengingat jalan," jawab Itachi.

"Apa?"

O, Dewa, tidakkah cukup baginya mengalami sial bertubi-tubi selama seharian penuh? Sakura sungguh sudah lelah. Itu mengapa, ia bersedia dibonceng Itachi dengan harapan bahwa ia akan segera tiba di rumah dan tidur. Lalu, kini Itachi berkata dengan tenangnya kalau mereka, katakanlah, tersesat.

Demi Dora dan Petanya!

"Tenang saja, Nona. Meski pekerjaanku hanyalah sebagai juru kamera film dewasa di _perusahaan ayahmu_ , tapi aku mengenal teknologi GPS."

Rona wajah Sakura memang tak semerah tadi dan yang jelas kali ini disebabkan oleh hal yang berbeda. Wanita itu meradang sebab Itachi seperti sengaja mengingatkannya akan hal yang paling ia benci. Perusahaan ayah dengan Itachi di balik banyak proyeknya.

"Baik. Untuk apa kita berhenti, mengapa kau lewat sini, dan bisakah kau tak menyinggung soal ayahku atau perusahaannya?" Sakura membombardir pemuda itu dengan pertanyaan bernada jengkel.

"Hm ... karena kupikir _dia_ tidak akan tahu jalan ini," jawab Itachi.

"Cerdas! Kau saja tidak tahu, apalagi dia. Dia itu pemuda yang tadi, 'kan?"

Itachi tak menjawab. Ini jadi agak menarik. Baru saja, Sakura seakan menemukan salah satu titik lemah pria itu dan ia berencana untuk menggunakannya sebagai ancaman agar Itachi tidak mengganggu hidupnya lagi. Ide yang baik.

Sakura pun menggumam sambil memandangi Itachi. Tatapannya sok menyelidik.

"Siapa pemuda tadi?" tanyanya.

Itachi diam.

"Kau berutang padanya?"

Pria itu tetap diam.

"Atau, kau merugikannya sampai dia menuntut pertanggungjawabanmu?"

Masih diam.

"Hm ... kau menjanjikan sesuatu dan kau ingkar? Kalau kuingat-ingat, pakaiannya seperti bukan dari sini atau dari kota," kata Sakura.

Masih bungkam; Sakura berkata lagi, "Ck! Aku tahu dia orang desa, tapi jangan kau pikir dia bisa kau bodohi sampai—"

Ucapan Sakura terhenti saat ia mendapati Itachi yang sedang berusaha menahan tawa hingga bahunya naik turun. Pria itu menunduk, namun tak menutupi seluruh wajahnya. Remang lampu jalanan sedikit menyorot sisi tertentu wajah Itachi dan harus Sakura akui bahwa si juru kamera agak tampan.

Oke, Itachi tampan. Pekerjaannya saja yang membuat Lee sekalipun terpaksa tampak lebih tampan darinya.

"Dia salah satu pekerja kepercayaan ayahku," jawab Itachi akhirnya.

"Pekerja?"

"Hm."

Sebenarnya, Sakura ingin bertanya lebih lanjut, namun itu hanya akan membuatnya terkesan seperti seorang wanita yang sedang penasaran karena tertarik pada seorang pria. Bisa-bisa Itachi besar kepala. Sudah cukup ia berbuat hal memalukan yang mungkin membuat Itachi berpikir kalau ia wanita yang agresif. Untung saja Itachi tak membahasnya.

"Apa kau selalu meraba perut orang yang memboncengkanmu, lalu membayangkannya?"

Nah!

Seperti maling yang gagal mengendap, seperti itulah kira-kira perasaan Sakura. Inilah salah satu yang ia takutkan dari seorang Uchiha Itachi. Menurutnya, Itachi adalah seorang pembaca pikiran yang pura-pura tak peduli, padahal dia mengamati. Sakura makin menyesali kebodohannya sendiri.

"Aku tidak meraba perutmu, aku hanya ... hanya mencari lipatan perut ... ."

Rasanya Sakura ingin menyilet-nyilet lidah sembrononya ini, terlebih saat melihat seringaian Itachi.

"Ah." Pria itu mengangguk-angguk.

"Jangan salah sangka! Maksudku, lipatan perut itu bisa kucubit agar kau tidak mengebut. Jantungku hampir copot karena kecepatanmu itu. Kau pikir kita sedang di sirkuit?" kilah Sakura walau dua kalimat terakhirnya betul.

"Yahiko memang pemuda desa, tapi bukan berarti ia tidak bisa mengendarai motor semacam ini," jawab Itachi.

Berita mengejutkan. Sakura jadi berpikir apakah Itachi berasal dari keluarga mafia yang menyamar agar bisa keluar dari lingkaran gelap dan kini sedang dikejar-kejar oleh orang suruhan ayahnya. Wah, film-film yang pernah Sakura tonton sungguh menyuguhkan cara berpikir berlebihan, namun terasa nyata!

"Maksudmu, pekerja ayahmu mengendarai motor yang sama dengan milikmu?" tanya Sakura.

Itachi menggeleng. "Meski sama-sama motor 4 _stroke_ _engine_ berkubikasi besar, kapasitas mesinnya yang berbeda. Milikku lebih besar dan otomatis kecepatannya lebih tinggi. Lagipula, motor ini dilengkapi dengan empat silinder, sedangkan yang Yahiko kendarai hanya memiliki dua. Tapi, bagaimanapun juga aku tak bisa meremehkan kemampuan Yahiko dalam mengendarai motor."

Melihat Itachi berbicara membuat Sakura mengetahu hal kecil tentang pria itu. Sepertinya, Itachi menyukai motor-motor besar dan ketika ia membicarakannya ia tampak lebih bersemangat meskipun ia tutupi. Sakura pikir, Itachi hanya tertarik dengan hal-hal berbau kamera, terlebih tentang mengambil atau merekam adegan-adegan tabu.

"Jadi, kau berasal dari desa yang sama dengannya?" tanya Sakura.

"Hm."

BRUM!

Mereka berdua dapat mendengarnya dan Itachi bergegas naik ke motor.

"Cepat naik!" titah Itachi dan Sakura menurutinya.

ZWING!

Motor Itachi melaju lagi. Untung saja Sakura sudah mencengkeram jaket pria itu sehingga ia tak perlu memeluk seperti tadi. Dia sudah pasrah mau dibawa ke mana. Yang ia tahu, Itachi sendiri juga sedang panik karena kejaran orang yang ia yakin adalah pemuda tadi. Itachi pasti tidak menyangka kalau Yahiko berhasil menemukan mereka.

Sekarang, pertanyaannya adalah apa nama desa mereka dan apakah mereka semua ini cenayang sampai dengan mudahnya menemukan satu sama lain?

 **XxX**

Setelah dua jam mencari jalan keluar dengan mengandalkan insting Itachi, akhirnya mereka sampai juga di depan rumah Sakura. Wanita itu sangat mengantuk dan kelelahan. Tepat pukul dua dini hari mereka tiba dengan aman dan selamat. Seperti kata Itachi, motor Yahiko tetap tak mampu menandingi kecepatan motor Itachi.

Dengan agak terhuyung, Sakura turun dari motor. Pria itu sampai harus memegangi lengannya sebelum ia menghempaskan tangan Itachi.

"Aku baik-baik saja," ujar Sakura.

"Hm, kau terlihat seperti _itu_ ," ejek Itachi.

Sakura mendecak kesal. "Terima kasih," katanya sambil memberikan helm. "Kalian ini berasal dari desa mana? Mencurigakan sekali," lanjutnya.

"Fujishiro, kota Hirosaki," jawab Itachi singkat, lalu begitu saja meninggalkan Sakura yang mematung.

Selama di perjalanan, Itachi merenungi perkataannya saat sebelum ia meninggalkan Sakura. Selama ini, ia tak pernah menjawab pertanyaan serupa yang dilontarkan oleh wanita-wanita lain. Entah mengapa ia merasa keberatan jika para wanita itu mengetahui desa asalnya, namun dengan Sakura semua terasa berbeda.

Mungkin ini efek jantungnya yang berlarian tak tentu arah sejak Sakura mulai meraba-raba perutnya. Rasanya mendebarkan, memalukan, tapi juga menyenangkan. Meski ia tak begitu yakin bagaimana memahami maksud dari perlakuan Sakura, tapi ia hanya merasa senang karena Sakura yang melakukannya.

Ia tak bisa membuat bayangan dan perasaan itu hengkang dari pikiran. Seperti mengucap mantra doa dalam hati, ia merapalkan kata-kata yang sama bahkan sampai ia tiba di apartemennya.

"Sakura memegang perutku. Sakura memegang perutku tadi. Dia benar-benar memegangnya!" batinnya.

"Selamat datang, Itachi-sama!" Seseorang mengagetkan Itachi.

Ia merasa antara tertangkap basah saat seorang pria berambut oranye menyambut kedatangannya. Ia lupa jika ia sudah memercayakan satu kunci apartemennya pada Yahiko. Pria itu sudah duduk di meja makan.

Lagi-lagi, Itachi menghela napas. Kalau pada akhirnya bertemu Yahiko di sini, lalu untuk apa mereka harus kejar-kejaran berjam-jam? Bodohnya, Itachi tak sempat memeriksa lahan parkir apakah motor Yahiko di sana atau tidak. Tapi, tak apalah. Setidaknya, dengan kejadian tadi ia dapat bersama Sakura dalam situasi yang berbeda. Ia sedang tidak menjalankan misi laknat yang ia terima dari bos besar.

Masih dengan perasaan agak kesal, Itachi meletakkan tas kamera dan kunci motor di atas meja. Ia memutuskan untuk membiarkan Yahiko menikmati teh panasnya, sementara ia ke kamar mandi dan mengganti pakaian. Tak lama, ia pun keluar dan masih mendapati pemuda lugu itu duduk di tempat yang sama.

"Ada apa lagi?" tanyanya.

"Fugaku- _sama_ memintaku untuk menyampaikan pesan pada Anda. Itu karena Anda tidak mengaktifkan nomor yang biasa untuk berkomunikasi dengan keluarga, jadi—"

"Apa pesannya?" potong Itachi, tak mau bertele-tele.

"Fugaku- _sama_ berharap agar Anda dan Sasuke- _sama_ bekerjasama untuk mengelola perkebunan. Meski bukan perkebunan apel terbesar, tapi kehidupan kami bergantung dari sana, Tuan, dan sekarang perkebuban sedang dalam masalah besar," jelas Yahiko panjang lebar.

Seperti yang sudah-sudah, Itachi tak memberi tanggapan.

"Maaf jika aku lancang, tapi menurutku inilah alasan ayah Anda menguliahkan anak-anaknya di jurusan pertanian ... meski Anda diam-diam juga mendalami _perfilman_ ," lanjutnya.

Mata Itachi masih terpejam saat mendengarkan penuturan Yahiko. Bukannya ia tak suka dengan perkebunannya, namun ia belum menemukan minat yang besar di sana. Fotografi adalah minatnya. Memilih menjadi juru film dewasa juga bukan karena sekadar tuntutan hidup atau keinginan yang dilandasi oleh naluri primitif lelaki. Ia punya alasan.

Kini, ia kembali dihempaskan pada kenyataan bahwa sang ayah, keluarga, dan terlebih para pekerja membutuhkan kontribusinya. Karena itu pula ia mungkin harus membuang angan. Ini sebabnya ia menghindari Yahiko tadi. Setidaknya, ia tak harus terlihat sekacau ini di depan Sakura.

Itachi memijit-mijit pangkal hidungnya.

"Apa Sasuke saja tidak bisa mengatasinya sendirian?" tanya Itachi.

"Maaf, Itachi- _sama_ , tapi permasalahan di perkebunan bukan hanya soal strategi bisnis, tapi juga permasalahan lahan. Anda akan memahaminya saat berada di lapangan," jawab Yahiko, "dan Sasuke- _sama_ bahkan meninggalkan pekerjaan yang tidak ada kaitan dengan ijazahnya demi perkebunan. Kuharap Anda juga begitu," lanjutnya.

"Sasuke meninggalkan Konoha?"

Yahiko mengangguk, membuat Itachi mendesah. Bukan hal baru bagi Yahiko untuk mengetahui bahwa antara Itachi dan Sasuke tak ada komunikasi seperti layaknya keluarga lain. Jadi, wajar saja jika Itachi belum mengetahui perihal kepulangan sang adik. Bukan berarti mereka memiliki masalah, namun memang begitulah pola kekeluargaan Uchiha.

Ini adalah hal sulit. Sebelum Kizashi memberinya misi, seseorang yang lain telah memberinya tugas yang juga merupakan "tiketnya" untuk pergi ke Konoha. Sekarang, ia dihadapkan dengan kepetingan pribadi dan keluarga, juga kepentingan sepupunya. Orang yang memintai pertolongannya adalah sang sepupu yang tak bisa meninggalkan desa.

 **XxX**

Every Woman's Dream Inc. dikejutkan oleh Sakura yang datang terlambat. Hanya lima menit, namun itu bukanlah hal biasa. Haruno Sakura terkenal sebagai seorang pegawai yang profesional dan tepat waktu. Hari itu, ia menanggalkan predikat kehormatannya tersebut, ditambah dengan penampilan yang tidak segar. Wajahnya tampak kuyu dan ia sudah menyadarinya sebelum turun dari mobil.

Berkat Itachilah ia kurang tidur.

Badannya masih sangat lelah dan pegal. Ia baru bisa terlelap setengah jam setelah sampai. Tanpa mengganti pakaian, bahkan tak sempat membersihkan riasan. Aura kuat dan bersemangat absen dan itu membuat Ino penasaran. Ia pun membuntuti Sakura ke ruangannya.

"Kau sakit?" tanyanya tanpa basa-basi.

Tak menjawab, Sakura malah menyandarkan bahu di kursinya dan memejamkan mata. Rasa bersalah tiba-tiba menyergapnya ketika melihat sang sahabat berkacak pinggang. Di dalam bayangan Sakura, sikap Ino seakan berkata, "Kau habis berduaan dengan pacar gelapku, 'kan?"

Walau kekasih gelap, tetap saja Itachi adalah milik Ino. Ini sebabnya ia tak berkata apa pun.

Yamanaka Ino pun dibuat kesal saat pertanyaannya tidak direspons. Ia tak suka diabaikan. Lagi pula, siapa orang di dunia ini yang suka? Ia pun duduk di kursi, di seberang meja Sakura.

"Hari ini, kita akan rapat dengan keluarga Deidara dan Kurotsuchi di rumah calon mempelai pria. Kuharap kau tak menangis nelangsa di sana," ujar Ino, sengaja memancing semangat sahabatnya.

Tak berhasil. Ino menghela napas berat.

"Aku masih ingat, Ino. Pukul 11, 'kan?" jawab Sakura dengan nada lemah.

Sikap Sakura membuat Ino curiga, jangan-jangan api kehidupan Sakura meredup karena ini. Wajar saja, _sih_. Deidara adalah cinta pertama Sakura; cinta berat, malah. Mereka seharusnya bersama-sama saat itu andai Sakura tidak menolak pria itu karena alasan bodoh. Maka, jika sekarang Sakura menyesal, Ino bisa memahaminya.

"Kau masih punya Hatake Kakashi, 'kan?" Ino mencoba menghibur. " _Atau Itachi-_ nii _. Haha!_ " batinnya.

Sakura sontak menegakkan badan. Ia yakin, ia belum pernah bercerita pada Ino tentang pria berambut perak itu. Namun, selanjutnya Sakura mendengus geli. Mustinya ia ingat kalau Ino memiliki kemampuan setara dengan agen-agen rahasia FBI dalam menggali informasi, jadi tak usah mempertanyakan dari mana Ino tahu.

Alis Ino bergerak naik turun, seakan ia baru saja mengatakan hal brilian. Antara geli dan tak terima, Sakura mendengus jenaka sambil memutar bola mata.

"Apa kau serius menganggapku semenyedihkan itu?"

 **XxX**

Dan Haruno Sakura memang tampak menyedihkan. Entah karena kurang istirahat atau terbawa perasaan, tapi melihat Deidara merangkul Kurotsuchi memang menimbulkan sensasi aneh dan cukup mengganggu. Sakura sampai harus beberapa kali mengalihkan pandangan dari kedua calon mempelai dan berusaha memusatkan perhatiannya pada semua orang di sana.

Ia tak boleh merusak suasana bahagia karena suasana hatinya yang buruk, apalagi melihat kedua keluarga sangat akrab. Semua orang antusias membahas persiapan pernikahan yang tinggal dua minggu lagi itu.

Di sela-sela rapat, pikirannya seakan melantur lagi. Ia membayangkan saat keluarganya dan keluarga Hatake Kakashi—atau siapa pun calon suaminya nanti—bermusyawarah soal pernikahan. Padahal, sebelumnya Sakura tidak pernah merasa semelankolis ini ketika ia berada di tengah rapat keluarga klien.

Cinta pertama memang sesuatu.

"Aku sudah membuat _rundown_ acara. Silakan dilihat," ujar Sakura sambil membagi-bagikan beberapa lembar kertas.

Semua orang mengeluh saat melihat rancangan jadwal yang Sakura buat. Keluhan itu dilontarkan oleh beberapa pengiring pengantin wanita sebab mereka harus bangun subuh untuk mulai dirias. Sakura sudah biasa menghadapi situasi ini. Perkara bangun pagi seakan sudah jadi momok yang pasti terjadi.

Dengan sabar, Sakura menjelaskan bahwa hal ini perlu dilakukan untuk menghindari keterlambatan, mengingat jarak rumah dan kuil cukup jauh. Belum lagi, jumlah pengiring wanita dan pihak keluarga yang perlu dirias banyak.

"Jika kita ingin tampil sempurna, kita harus rela berkorban sedikit, bukan? Kalian bisa tanyakan pada temanku ini," balas Sakura sambil menunjuk Ino yang duduk di sampingnya. "Dia seorang model dari Perancis, _lho_ , sebelum ini," lanjutnya bermaksud membakar semangat juang mereka.

Luapan rasa bangga pun membuat Ino bersemangat, apalagi setelah dipuji oleh yang lain.

"Ladies, _beauty is pain_ , tapi bertahanlah! Kalian hanya harus bangun subuh sehari itu saja dan buatlah diri kalian secantik mungkin!" ujarnya.

"Maaf, Sakura- _san_ , Ino- _san_ , tapi kenapa aku juga harus bangun pukul 4 pagi?" sela Kurotsuchi. "Apa aku harus menghabiskan waktu empat jam untuk berdandan?"

Sakura dan Ino terkekeh geli.

"Tentu saja, Nona. Acara ini, kan, milikmu. Bagaimana mungkin seorang ratu akan tampil asal-asalan di hari pernikahannya?" jawab Sakura sambil mengerling.

"Dan lagi, penata riasnya adalah Orochimaru. Ingat, 'kan? Dia yang merias penyanyi Mei Terumi. Semua harus sempurna dan calon suamimu sudah menyediakan dana yang cukup, jadi kami akan memberikan yang terbaik dan aku sangat mengenal siapa ... _Madame_ Orochimaru," tambah Ino.

Pekikan girang Kurotsuchi dan para pemudi lain langsung terdengar di seluruh penjuru ruangan, sedangkan para pria mendengus geli sambil menggelengkan kepala. Wanita memang tahu cara membidik kelemahan sesamanya. Kecantikan. Kinerja kedua bidadari itu memang tidak main-main.

"O, terima kasih, Nona-nona cantik. Kalian sungguh membantu kami. Kudoakan suatu hari pernikahan kalian akan sangat, sangat indah," puji Kurotsuchi.

Ino tergelak manis, sementara Sakura tertawa masam. Harusnya, Kurotsuchi mendoakan agar ia mendapat calon suami yang sempurna terlebih dahulu.

Belum habis pemikiran masygulnya, tiba-tiba ia merasakan keanehan. Seperti ada sesuatu yang kental mengalir dari balik celana dalamnya. Untung saja ia sudah menyiapkan amunisi peperangan bulanan wanita di tasnya. Akhirnya, ia tahu mengapa ia bisa merasa selemas itu, pusing, dan nyeri di seputar pinggang.

"Bolehkah aku menumpang ke toilet?" Sakura menyela

"Tentu saja, Sakura- _chan_. Sayang, antarkan dia, ya?" jawab Deidara seraya mengelus puncak kepala calon istrinya.

Sakura tersenyum, padahal hatinya agak-agak berantakan. _Sayang_ , ya ...?

 **XxX**

Sekembalinya dari rumah Deidara, Sakura dan Ino diherankan oleh kerumunan para pekerja. Mereka, terutama para kaum adam berkasak-kusuk. Ramai sekali untuk ukuran kantor yang biasanya cenderung tenang, kecuali tiga hari pertama saat Ino datang.

Dengan beratus pertanyaan di kepala, kedua bersahabat itu memasuki bagian tengah kantor dan bermaksud menyibak kerumunan, namun tak ada yang mendengar. Para pekerja seperti sudah terlalu terhipnotis oleh sesuatu. Sakura dan Ino pun saling melempar tatapan sebelum akhirnya kerumunan itu tersibak sedikit demi sedikit, lalu tampaklah seorang wanita berambut ungu. Sangat familiar, apalagi dengan hiasan rambut mawar putih.

Ino menaikkan alis sambil mengerjap-ngerjap demi meyakinkan penglihatannya sendiri, sementara Sakura sudah mematung di tempatnya. Darahnya seakan habis terkuras. Benar-benar pucat. Ia tampak seperti seorang wanita menstruasi di hari pertama yang melihat seorang malaikat pencabut nyawa.

Meski demikian, ia masih mencoba berpikir positif. Ya, positif. Ia positif yakin bahwa inilah akhir dunia, inilah kiamat, gerbang permulaan _Olamha-Ba_ , _armagedon_ , _the end of the world, doomsday ..._ saat seorang pencabut nyawa lain berwujud pria gondrong muncul dari balik kerumunan yang makin tersibak.

Sakura seperti melihat kepak sayap hitam yang sangat besar di balik punggung pria yang perutnya pernah ia _grepe_ itu. Ia bahkan belum menyiapkan kata-kata terakhir.

"Mau kubantu membuat permintaan?" bisik Ino bermaksud menggoda, tapi ia juga khawatir melihat sahabatnya telah seputih peri musim dingin.

Pria itu menyapa Sakura dengan sedikit mengangkat tangannya dan memandang wanita itu lurus-lurus.

Mengapa ... mengapa di antara sekian banyak kaum hawa di sana dan bahkan sang kekasih gelap berdiri di sampingnya, hanya ia yang Itachi lihat? Mengapa ... harus di sini? Apa Itachi bermaksud membuat semua orang tahu tentang keluarganya dengan cara seperti ini, dengan sekalian membawa bintang film panas sekaliber Konan ke sini? Ke kantor sumber penghidupan dan pergaulan dunia terangnya?

"Sakura," panggil Itachi dengan tenang.

Sakura semakin berkunang-kunang.

"EH?! Sakura- _senpai!_ " seru mereka bersamaan.

BRUK!

" _KYA_!" jerit para pekerja wanita.

"SAKURA- _SENPAI_!" seru para pria.

"JIDAT LEBAR!" pekik Ino ... di saat bersamaan.

" _Aku ... melihat cahaya itu_ ," ujar jiwa Sakura dengan dramatisnya.

o

o

o

o

o

 **Bersambung...**

 ** _A/N:_** _Akhirnya saya update juga hahaha. Semoga kalian tetap menikmati cerita ini, ya. Dan yang pada ngumpet, muncul dong uhuhuhu._

Sitilafifah989: _Hahaha iya, ulah si babe, tapi Itachi kayaknya malah baper wkwkwk._

Michi-chan: _selalu review, ya..._

chiharu rainy: _Ya kan Itachi juga manusia dan lelaki normal uhuk. Ekspresinya gimana ya hahaha... Dalam bayangan saya sih tetep keren tapi unyu karena dia blushing uuuu._

MelaniEdelstein: _Seneng deh bisa bikin kamu ketawa ketiwi hahaha. Hmm Ino kan di sini emang gemesin dan suka ngasal hahaha. Tapi dia itu perhatian banget lho. Tetep ikutin, ya..._

cantik: _Sama-sama... Iya, typo kalau gak mengubah makna mungkin masih oke lah asal gak sering juga hehehe. Tp kl mengubah arti nanti malah bikin salah paham. Itu si Ino mah ngibul aja supaya mancing reaksi Sakura hahaha. Hmmm Kakashi nanti ada beberapa satu frame, tapi lihat aja nanti gimana ceritanya ohohoho._

Annis874: _Hahaha kayak mau dukung capres aja #ea. Yang manggil Itachi udah tahu ya di bab ini? Hehehe._

chorphile: _Hmm... Iya emang ada Kakashi hehehe. Kita lihat aja nanti sejauh apa peran dia di sini fufufu._

Lacus Clyne 123: _Haiii... Maafkeun karena lamaupdatehehehe. Soalnya kan mengembangkan 2 cerita sekaligus. Jadi kudu pake jeda supaya emosinya berbeda karena atmosfer A Way dan EWHD beda bangeeettt hahaha._

 _Gitu aja. Saya selalu butuh review kalian demi kebaikan cerita ini dan supaya saya bersemangat hehehe. Kritik juga boleh, saya bakal seneng. Saya tunggu lhooo. Muah!_


	5. Chapter 5

**Disclaimer: Naruto milik Masashi Kishimoto.**

 **EVERY WOMAN'S (HONEST) DREAM**

o

o

o

o

o

 **Chapter 5: (Maybe) Broken!**

 _"Aku ... melihat cahaya itu. Indahnya ... O, aku terbebas dari samsara ... ."_

 _Pelan-pelan, Sakura_ _mengikuti cahaya menyilaukan itu sebelum akhirnya semua terlihat. Ia pun mulai berputar di atas rumput selembut beludru dan senanglah hatinya._

 _Pemandangan itu terasa mustahil, tapi siapa yang peduli?_ _Ia bisa bermain dengan kupu-kupu yang menuntunnya ke suatu tempat di mana langit menurunkan hujan bunga._ _Di sana pula ada sebuah altar dan seorang pria yang wajahnya terlalu bercahaya hingga sukar dikenali._

 _Tiba-tiba, suara lonceng dan paduan suara yang amat merdu terdengar._ _Sakura berjalan mendekati sang pangeran yang mengulurkan tangan. Wajahnya masih belum tampak bahkan setelah mereka berdiri berhadapan. Sampai akhirnya pria itu mendekatkan wajahnya ... dekat ... dan makin dekat ... ._

 _Saat itu juga, Sakura kembali percaya bahwa ia memang sudah lama dikutuk. Dia tahu, tak ada tempat yang sanggup memahaminya, sekalipun tempat ini, begitu ia melihat dengan jelas siapa pria di hadapannya. Itachi!_

"AKH!"

Sakura mengerjap-ngerjap dalam keadaan setengah duduk. Ia melihat ke sekeliling dan sadar kalau ia berada di ruang kesehatan kantor, pun dengan suara pria yang mengerang kesakitan. Ia menoleh dan ... ya, ampun! Uchiha Itachi sedang membungkuk terhuyung-huyung sambil memegangi hidung.

Lalu, Sakura mengingat kejadian sebelum ia berakhir di sini: mimpi buruk dan Itachi adalah mimpi buruknya. Kenyataan buruknya juga. Mimpi jadi kenyataan, atau kenyataan jadi mimpi; baginya sama saja. Sekarang, Itachi menarik tisu asal-asalan demi menyumbat hidung yang mimisan sebelah.

Andai Sakura tak sedang merasa tegang, ia pasti sudah terbahak melihat ujung tisu menjuntai dari lubang hidung Itachi. Pria itu pasti tak menggumpalkannya dengan baik karena terlalu sakit. Ia bahkan masih sempoyongan saat menarik kursi.

Sebenarnya, rasa malu Itachi lebih besar ketimbang rasa sakitnya. Harusnya dia tak melakukan kekonyolan seperti tadi: mencoba mencium seorang gadis yang sedang tak sadarkan diri. Lagi pula, apa bagusnya ciuman hampa tadi? Memang nyaris berhasil, tapi justru itulah yang membuat hidungnya terbentur keras dengan kening Sakura gara-gara bangun terperanjat.

Itachi frustrasi. Ia merasa gagal sebagai pria. Kini, wajahnya memerah, semerah rembesan darah di bagian bokong Sakura.

Mengingat itu, Itachi menghela napas lagi. Ia memang tak bermaksud melihat, tapi siapa yang tak akan menyadari noda senyata itu? Celana yang ia kenakan juga berwarna terang. Ketat pula.

"Kenapa kau di sini?" Sakura bertanya saat mulai mendapatkan tenaga.

"Aku yang menggendongmu saat kau pingsan tadi," jawab Itachi sambil memijat-mijat tulang hidungnya.

"Bukan itu! _Kau ..._ kenapa ada di sini, di _kantorku_?" tanyanya.

Itachi menarik kasar gumpalan tisu dari lubang hidung. Darahnya sudah berhenti mengalir.

"Aku hanya mengantarkan Konan," jawabnya.

"Hah?! Untuk apa?"

Sudah Itachi duga, wanita itu pasti bereaksi begini, itu mengapa ia memaklumi. Pasti mengherankan bagi orang seperti Sakura saat menjumpai aktris film biru datang ke tempat perencana pernikahan, apalagi ini Konan. Dia adalah diva Icha-Icha Paradise Entertainment yang notabene perusahaan milik ayah Sakura.

"Dia akan menikah dan ingin dibuatkan konsep pernikahan terbaik. Itu kenapa, aku membawanya ke sini," terang Itachi.

"Konan ... menikah?" Sakura tak percaya. Siapa lelaki berhati emas yang mau menikahi wanita dengan profesi seperti itu?

"Yang menikah itu Konan, bukan Sadako. Jangan memasang tampang begitu!" tegur Itachi dengan suara setenang biasanya.

Sakura membuang napas sambil mendongak. Ia lelah, ia tak habis pikir.

"Oke, maksudku, dari sekian perencana pernikahan, mengapa harus di sini?" tanyanya.

"Menolak klien akan membuat citra perusahaan ini buruk, Nona," balas Itachi. "Bekerjalah dengan profesional dan temui dia!"

Benar, memang benar apa yang dikatakan Itachi. Meski sangat tak mudah untuk mengesampingkan perasaan pribadi, Sakura tetap harus melakukannya. Ia pun berusaha beranjak, tapi tulang-tulangnya terasa selentur karet. Untung saja Itachi sigap menangkap tubuh wanita itu, tapi tangannya ditepis.

Itachi tak begitu saja kehilangan tekad untuk membantu Sakura berjalan. Ia tahu, wanita itu sangat lemas, terlebih saat mereka membuka pintu. Wajahnya kian pasi; perasaannya menciut hingga membuatnya merasa ia telah berubah menjadi mumi _kappa_ ketika menjumpai orang-orang berkumpul di sana. Beberapa menatapnya khawatir, tetapi yang paling banyak adalah yang penasaran.

Mudah ditebak. Mereka pasti penasaran mengapa Sakura mengenal dua makhluk Icha-Icha Paradise, terlebih sang diva.

"Kenapa-"

" _Senpai_ , kau baik-baik saja? Kami benar-benar mencemaskanmu," potong seorang anak buahnya.

"Kau tak pernah seperti ini," sahut yang lain.

Melihat anak-anak buahnya begitu, Sakura menyesal telah diam-diam menghakimi mereka. Tadinya, ia pikir mereka akan lebih peduli mengenai hubungannya dengan Itachi dan Konan, tapi ternyata tidak. Atau, tidak sekarang.

"Sakura- _senpai_ , kau sungguh menakjubkan! Pimpinan panutanku!" celetuk Konohamaru, salah satu tangan kanan Sakura.

"Hah?" Sakura bingung.

"Benar, Manajer! Kau kenal seseorang yang dapat membawa Konan- _sama_ ke sini. Apa _Senpai_ tak tahu kalau Konan adalah mimpi bas— ah ... mimpi setiap pria?" imbuh Konohamaru. Ia meralat kalimat terakhirnya saat tatapan Sakura yang setajam kunai itu menghujam.

Para lelaki bersetuju dengan berseru secara bar-bar. Sakura tak tahu lagi harus merasa bagaimana. Ia baru saja dipuji dengan pujian yang menurutnya tak terpuji.

"Maaf, Tuan, tapi bagaimana Anda bisa mengenal Konan, lalu bagaimana Sakura- _san_ bisa mengenal tuan ini?" tanya Kotetsu.

Sakura menelan ludah.

"Konan adalah teman SMA-ku, sedangkan aku bisa mengenal Sakura karena ... ."

Detik-detik menegangkan itu membuat Sakura merasa dikelilingi para algojo yang hendak berebut memenggal kepalanya. Ia sudah pasrah andai Itachi membeberkan kebenaran itu.

"Dari seniorku, Hatake Kakashi. Dia ... mungkin kekasih Sakura," jawab Itachi.

"EH?!" balas mereka serempak, sementara Sakura sontak menoleh ke arah Itachi yang berdiri di sampingnya.

Wanita itu makin tak paham dengan isi pikiran Itachi. Bukan berarti ia tak bersyukur karena Itachi tak membongkar rahasianya. Ia hanya tak menyangka Itachi berbohong demi dirinya. Kebohongan itu pula yang membuatnya kembali menelan ludah; menelan ketidakmengertian yang entah mengapa agak terasa getir. Bukan menelan rasa takut seperti yang dulu ia rasakan saat pria itu berkali-kali menggagalkan acara kencan butanya.

Tapi, menjadi pacar Hatake Kakashi ... tidak terdengar buruk, _sih_. Sakura justru menyukai ide itu. Lagian, wanita bodoh mana yang sanggup menolak pria seperti Kakashi? Meski wajahnya ditutupi masker pun, orang juga tahu kalau dia punya tampang sebab rahang tegas dan tulang-tulang wajahnya menampakkan itu.

"Ya!" seru Sakura sebelum berdehem. Ia agak antusias. "Itu benar, tapi, Uchiha- _san_ , sebaiknya kau jangan membuat gosip tentang aku dan Hatake- _san_!"

"Jadi, _Senpai_ pacaran atau tidak dengan Hatake- _san_?" cecar pegawai wanita.

Para pegawai wanita lain tampak harap-harap cemas. Wajar saja, mereka itu penggemar tak resmi Kakashi. Beberapa di antaranya hanya bisa bermimpi untuk sekadar kencan di kedai kopi, sedangkan Sakura berkali-kali jalan dengannya. Lumrah.

"Sudahlah, sebaiknya kalian kembali bekerja! Ingat, pernikahan Deidara- _san_ tinggal seminggu lagi!" tegurnya yang bermaksud mengakhiri sesi interogasi ini.

Dengan perasaan sedikit kecewa karena keingintahuan mereka belum terpuaskan, mereka terpaksa menuruti perintah Sakura. Lalu, Sakura melirik Itach sebelum ia memekik pelan ketika pria itu tiba-tiba memeluknya dari belakang.

"Apa yang—" Ucapan Sakura mendadak terhenti saat ia sadari jaket Itachi sekarang melingkar di pinggangnya.

"Kau _tembus_ ," bisik Itachi, kemudian mendahului Sakura ke ruang kerja wanita itu.

Sakura sudah tak tahu lagi jenis warna merah apa yang bisa dibandingkan dengan rona wajahnya saat itu. Ia berkali-kali menjejakkan kaki kanan sebelum menyandarkan kening ke kusen pintu.

 **XxX**

"Hm ...," gumam Ino di telepon sambil memilin-milin rambut. "Begitu, ya? Aku tidak yakin ... astaga!" Ino sontak berdiri dari kursi kerjanya.

Tak lama, ia tertawa. Siapa pun yang mendengarnya di luar sana, pasti dapat merasakan atmosfer yang tiba-tiba berubah. Entah mengapa langit tiba-tiba mendung. Awan-awan berarak cepat. Satu kata: merinding.

Mereka memandang ke luar jendela sebelum berkutat dengan masing-masing. Sudah cukup bagi mereka menyaksikan sendiri bagaimana cara Ino menegur yang membuat kesalahan. Tidak ada bentakan, namun nada bicara menggodanya justru terdengar menakutkan dan kini kikikan itu membuat citra dirinya semakin angker.

Ya, Ino adalah _Annabelle_ dalam wujud _barbie_!

Tapi, Ino tak sadar diri. Ia hanya peduli pada kelucuan yang barusan ia dengar dari lawan bicaranya di telepon.

"Kau tidak salah dengar, 'kan?" Ino memelankan suara saat ia merasa bagian pembicaraan kali ini bersifat pribadi.

"Hm ... paman Fugaku memang benar-benar," ujarnya, kemudian terkekeh. "Akan kucoba, tapi aku tidak janji, ya, Shikamaru-kun ... baik."

Telepon selesai.

Ia mengetuk-ngetukkan kuku jari tangan di meja. Ia sedang berpikir. Kemudian, ia melirik ruang kerja Sakura yang hanya dibatasi oleh sebuah jendela kaca. Itachi, Konan, dan Sakura sedang berbincang-bincang dan Ino tak dapat mendengarnya. Ia tebak, mereka sedang membicarakan rencana pernikahan Konan.

Karena tak sabar, Ino memutuskan untuk pergi ke ruangan sahabatnya. Ketiganya pun menoleh saat ia masuk. Dengan anggun, Ino duduk di salah satu kursi.

"Semua baik-baik saja, 'kan?" tanyanya.

"Masih berpikir, tapi Nona Konan ingin pestanya diadakan di pantai," jawab Sakura.

"Apa konsep yang Anda mau, Konan- _san_?"

Wanita berambut ungu itu memejamkan mata sebentar, lalu membukanya dan tersenyum. Ino tak menyangka bahwa Konan memiliki senyum yang lembut sekaligus berwibawa. Maklum, Ino hanya melihat senyum menggoda dan penuh hasrat Konan selama ini. Tentu saja ia melihatnya dalam film-film itu.

"Aku ingin yang ... kau tahu, romantis, tapi eksotis dan sensual. Bukan erotis," jawabnya.

Pantas saja. Sakura mana paham yang _beginian_. Kepalanya selali dipenuhi ide-ide romantis atau apa pun yang tak sensual. Itu mengapa, Ino akan menampakkan sedikit sisi gilanya. Lagi.

Yamanaka Ino menggumam panjang sebelum meminta kertas berisi coretan Sakura. Kertas itu berisi garis besar konsep yang Sakura pikirkan, juga anggaran dana yang lumayan besar yang disediakan Konan.

"Warna-warna gelap biasanya mewakili sensualitas. Hanya perlu menambahkan beberapa hal yang ... seksi," ujarnya.

"Ino!" tegur Sakura.

Yamanaka mengerjap polos.

"Apa? Ini bukan seperti kita harus meletakkan _sex doll_ atau semacamnya di sana. Iya, 'kan, Itachi ... _kun_?" ucap Ino sambil mengerling ke arah Itachi. Pria itu menyeringai sambil menggeleng-geleng.

Sakura sukses mengerang menahan malu. Perasaannya sungguh tak nyaman, apalagi ketika melihat Ino dan Itachi. Entah mengapa yang ada di benaknya sekarang adalah bayangan tentang apa saja yang mungkin mereka lakukan di balik layar.

Bayangannya bubar saat Konan terkekeh, sedangkan Itachi masih menjaga sikap tenangnya.

"Nah, bagaimana dengan _burgundy_ tua, satin, dan pelaminan dengan hiasan kain? Kita juga akan butuh lebih banyak lilin selain lampu-lampu. Lalu, untuk _photo booth_ ... kupikir ranjang gantung akan bagus, apalagi kalau spreinya sedikit kusut seperti habis ditiduri. Kita bisa tambahkan sedikit ornamen saja, seperti temali ... _kau tahu maksudku_. Ya, untuk mengganti bunga merambat karena itu sangat membosankan," kata Ino.

Konan terlihat senang dan puas dengan gagasan itu. Ia langsung menyetujuinya, sedangkan Sakura masih bengong saat Ino mengisyaratkan untuk mengutarakan pendapat.

"O, itu ... aku hanya berpikir bunga tulip ungu tua dan merah di atas meja akan tampak ... sensual. Ya!" Sakura tertawa canggung, terlebih saat Itachi memandanginya tanpa ekspresi. Sial, memang!

"Hanya itu?" tanya Konan. Nadanya seperti menantang sisi lain diri Sakura.

Sakura melipat bibirnya ke dalam. Ia merasa seperti sedang dibodohi karena permintaan Konan. Wanita normal mana yang menginginkan konsep nakal begitu?

"Kelambu untuk ranjang warna senada ...?" tanyanya tak yakin.

Konan menjentikkan jari. Sebenarnya, ia masih ingin mencoba menarik keluar sisi lain itu, tapi rasanya sudah cukup. Pertama, ia yakin bahwa hanya bibir Sakura saja yang sudah tak suci; kedua, Sakura adalah putri pemilik perusahaan tempat ia bekerja. Ia sedikit sungkan.

"Tuan Haruno pasti bangga memiliki putri seperti Anda," ujar Konan.

Sakura tersenyum kecut. Ia tidak nyaman ketika ayahnya dibawa-bawa ke dalam pembicaraan mereka.

 **XxX**

"Wah, itu berita bagus!" ujar Kakashi.

Ia dan Sakura makan malam di sebuah kedai ramen. Sakura sedang sedikit kehilangan nafsu makan, tapi untunglah Kakashi berhasil membujuknya makan di sana. Dari raut wajah cantik itu, ia tahu Sakura sedang berada dalam suasana hati yang tidak menyenangkan setelah memberitahu tentang rencana pernikahan Konan.

Sakura hampir mati karena kedatangan mereka. Rasanya seakan dunia hampir runtuh ketika membayangkan rahasianya terbongkar begitu saja. Kakashi bahkan mungkin belum mengetahuinya dan ia mulai kelelahan menyimpan hal itu.

"Kau baik-baik saja?" tanya Kakashi.

"Tentu," jawab Sakura yang berusaha untuk tenang.

"Kau tampak terbeban dengan pekerjaanmu kali ini. Apa kau sedang merasa takut atau semacamnya?"

"O, tidak," jawab Sakura, lalu buru-buru menyuapkan ramen ke mulutnya.

Tanpa diguga, Kakashi menyentuh pundak Sakura. Matanya yang menyipit menandakan bahwa ia sedang tersenyum.

"Kau takut kalau mereka tahu kau putri Haruno Kizashi, pemilik Icha-Icha Paradise Entertainment?"

Rasanya seperti terjun dari atas tebing. Ia benar-benar ingin menangis dan berteriak sekarang. Kuah ramen pun terasa seperti air rebusan empedu. Pahit.

"Siapa yang memberitahumu?" Sakura bertanya tanpa mampu menatap Kakashi.

Pria itu hanya terkekeh salah tingkah sambil menggaruk-garuk kepala. Sejujurnya, ia tak tahu bagaimana cara menghadapi Sakura yang terlihat gelisah. Namun begitu, Sakura masih pura-pura biasa saja.

"Itachi, bukan?" Sakura menebak. "Apa yang pria brengsek itu katakan?"

Tiba-tiba, Kakashi meletakkan sumpit di atas mangkuk berisi ramen yang bahkan belum habis setengahnya. Bunyi benturan itu seakan menandakan kekesalan yang tertahan, terlebih dengan caranya menatap mangkok tersebut. Tajam.

"Mengapa kaumarah padanya?" tanya Kakashi.

Sakura terdiam sejenak. "Aku hanya tidak suka dia mengatakan sesuatu yang tidak seharusnya, terlebih soal ... ayahku."

"Dia tidak bilang apa pun. Aku memang sudah mengetahuinya sejak lama."

Perkataan Kakashi sukses membuat Sakura terbelalak. Jiwanya seolah lepas. Perasaan senang yang selalu ia rasakan saat ia bersama dengan Kakashi turut menghilang.

"Aku ingin tahu siapa wanita yang Itachi sukai karena aku ingin memastikan wanita itu baik. Itu kenapa ... aku diam-diam mencari tahu tentangmu," jawab Kakashi.

Walau dada bergemuruh, Sakura masih berusaha tampak tetap keren. Wanita itu mendengus, antara sinis dan tak percaya. Sungguh sempurna hidupnya! Ia bahkan berharap Kakashi akan menyatakan suka, tapi pria itu sepertinya tidak punya perasaan yang sama.

"Kau wanita yang baik, Sakura. Aku tak ada masalah denganmu yang tidak suka pada usaha ayahmu. Dan aku menyukaimu, sungguh. Tapi, aku tidak suka saat kau memperlakukan Itachi dengan buruk," katanya.

Tawa sinis dan tak percaya akhirnya lepas dari mulut Sakura. Ia sudah muak dengan semuanya!

"Baiklah," balas Sakura dengan senyuman, "pertama, aku tak paham kenapa kau bilang Itachi suka padaku. Kedua, mengapa kau sangat peduli akan sikapku padanya?" balas Sakura.

Kali ini, Kakashi membisu dengan tatapan yang masih lurus pada Sakura.

"Kau bilang kau menyukaiku," ujar Sakura sambil menatap Kakashi, "lalu kau berubah pikiran setelah tahu siapa aku?"

Reaksi tak terduga ketiga dari Kakashi: gebrakan meja. Meski tidak keras, mengingat Sakura adalah wanita yang ia sukai, namun hal itu tetap membuat Sakura agak terlonjak.

"Aku tak paham mengapa kau hanya berpikiran begitu. Jangan kau pikir aku tak tahu kau terus menghindarinya! Kau seolah menganggap Itachi itu kuman yang harus jauh-jauh darimu, tapi entah kenapa aku masih menyukaimu," ujar Kakashi.

Baiklah, Sakura berhasil dibuat merasa bersalah karena poin ketiga, tapi ia masih tak dapat memahami inti keseluruhan perkataan Kakashi. Pria itu bahkan tidak pernah tahu bagaimana perasaannya saat melalui hari-hari setelah ia mendapatkan kecewa karena hal itu. Sekarang, Kakashi datang dan menghakiminya.

"Mengapa ini semua sangat penting buatmu, Kakashi-san?" Sakura mengulang pertanyaan awalnya. "Mengapa perasaan Itachi penting bagimu?"

"Kau ... Lupakan! Aku antar kau pulang sekarang," jawab Kakashi.

"Terima kasih, tapi kurasa masih ada taksi. Lagipula, aku ingin mampir ke suatu tempat dulu. Selamat malam," tandas Sakura sambil meletakkan selembar uang kertas di meja, lalu sedikit membungkukkan badan pada Kakashi.

Ia benar-benar menangis. Rasa bencinya kepada sang ayah semakin bertambah. Ralat. Rasa bencinya pada pekerjaan ayahnya. Itulah yang ia benci.

Dan apa-apaan tadi? Ia tak pernah tahu kalau persahabatan antara pria bisa menimbulkan rasa solidaritas sedemikian tinggi. Dengan seenaknya pria itu berkata bahwa Itachi menyukainya. Ia malah merasa kalau itu hanya akal-akalan Kakashi untuk membuat jarak agar ia tak banyak berharap. Bukankah itu kejam?

Di sepanjang perjalanannya menuju rumah, Sakura terus mengumpat dalam hati sambil bersumpah bahwa ia tak akan berdekatan dengan Kakashi. Ya, kecuali jika untuk alasan profesional sebab mereka masih harus bekerjasama untuk pernikahan cinta pertamanya, Deidara.

 **XxX**

Akhirnya, Kakashi dan Sakura kembali bertemu di pesta pernikahan Deidara setelah pertengkaran itu. Mulut boleh berkata _harus profesional_ , tapi hati belum tentu begitu. Nyatanya, mereka bersikap kaku. Tak seperti biasanya. Hatinya juga masih terasa tercabik, apalagi melihat kedua mempelai yang sangat berbahagia.

Entah mengapa ... bayangan kebahagiaan semacam itu terasa kian jauh.

Pokoknya, suasana hati Sakura tidak baik. Dekorasi dengan tema Harry Potter yang memesona jadi tampak tak seindah yang Sakura bayangkan sebelumnya. Ia merasa terasing di sana.

"Sakura- _senpai_ memang hebat, ya! Dia bisa mendapatkan bola-bola kristal itu, padahal edisi terbatas," komentar salah satu kru.

"Benar. Aku jadi ingin menyimpan satu di kamar," balas yang lain.

Tidak, bola-bola kristal di atas meja-meja di sana tak sememukau yang mereka bicarakan. Baginya, itu tampak seperti artefak tengkorak prajurit Perang Salib abad pertengahan. Hanya cahaya mirip petir kecilnya saja yang menginsyafkan penglihatan Sakura, tapi belum dengan anggapannya tentang ranting-ranting dekorasi. Mereka masih terlihat seperti ranting pohon di kuburan saat musim gugur. Dingin dan suram.

"Bukankah ini hebat, Sakura? Idemu tentang _dress code_ itu memang sepertinya sepele, tapi menguatkan konsep," puji Ino.

Sakura tertawa garing. "Ya ... aku hanya berpikir, mereka akan terlihat hebat dan elegan. Coba lihat itu! Kakek Tsuchikage saja jadi setampan Richard Gere," jawab Sakura asal.

"Ee ... aku memang berencana mengajakmu minum sake setelah pesta. Tak kusangka kau sudah mabuk sekarang," balas Ino.

"Aku butuh yang lebih kuat dari sake," desah Sakura sebelum kembali memberi perintah pada krunya melalui komunikator yang menempel di telinga.

Merasa ada yang tidak beres, Ino pun mengernyit. "Sepertinya, dia memang _harus_ mabuk," gumamnya sambil menggeleng-geleng.

Sepertinya, Ino benar sebab di mata Sakura tamu-tamu yang mengenakan _dress code_ baju atau gaun _vintage_ gelap itu tampak seperti pelayat. _Bridesmaid_ dengan gaun _capelet_ ala siswi sekolah sihir dari Perancis itu jadi seperti ... penyihir dan kostum Victor Krum yang dikenakan para pendamping mempelai pria membuat mereka terlihat bagai algojo.

Oke, itu jahat.

Tapi, intinya, ketika hatimu sedang patah, keindahan tak akan bisa tertangkap oleh mata. Seperti yang harusnya. Kau seakan hanya dapat melihat kematian sebagai perwakilan dari harapanmu yang mati. Semua serba suram. Seperti lampu-lampu hias yang remang itu, misalnya. Bagi yang sedang bahagia, benda-benda cantik itu akan tampak seperti aslinya. Sendu. Bagi orang patah hati seperti Sakura, lampu-lampu itu lebih mirip lampion yang dibawa oleh para hantu korban tenggelam karena nekat pipis di sungai yang licin di malam hari.

"Menjauh dari sana, anak-anak manusia! Kalian bisa terkena sawan!" pekik Sakura.

Dalam imajinasinya ketika melihat bocah-bocah girang karena lampu-lampu itu.

Melihat sahabatnya begitu, Ino tahu apa yang Sakura pikirkan sedari tadi hingga sekarang. Dan memang benar. Menurut imajinasi _ngenes_ Sakura, kostum siswa Hogwarts yang dikenakan tim Every Woman's Dream Inc. itu adalah pakaian penganut sekte sesat.

Sekali lagi, itu jahat, tapi Sakura sedih.

 **XxX**

Ino memandangi Sakura yang masih membisu. Mulutnya cuma berfungsi untuk mengunyah yakiniku dan menenggak sake. Dari awal pesta hingga sekarang, tak sedikit pun Ino melihat semangat dalam diri sahabatnya. Untung saja pekerjaan selesai dengan baik.

Perlahan, wajah Sakura memerah. Suhu tubuhnya meningkat akibat sebotol sake yang ia habiskan. Namun, justru inilah yang sedang Ino tunggu: Sakura yang melantur dan menumpahkan isi hati.

Mau bagaimana lagi? Dalam keadaan sadar penuh, mana mungkin Sakura mau mengatakan yang sebenarnya.

"Tadi Kakashi tampan sekali, ya?" pancing Ino.

Wanita berambut merah muda itu bersendawa keras. Wah, ini memalukan! Pengunjung lain dibuat menoleh karena suara itu.

"Kau tahu, Ino? Lelaki tampan itu banyak. Yang membedakannya adalah rasio jumlah pria tampan baik ... _hik_ ... dan pria tampan brengsek," jawab Sakura. "Yang brengsek ... lebih banyak dan Kakashi masuk ke tipe itu."

Ino menopang dagu, membiarkan Sakura meneruskan sesi curahan hatinya. Ia semakin yakin jika ada sesuatu yang salah yang telah terjadi.

"Dia itu seperti anak sekolah ketika menolak perasaan wanita ... _hik_ ... dengan cara mengatakan kalau dia menyukaiku. Pada awalnya. Padahal ... _eeergh_!" Sakura bersendawa. "Dia hanya mau menjaga perasaanku. Kenapa ...? Katanya, Itachi suka padaku dan dia tidak suka kalau aku ... _hik_ ..." Sakura menenggaksake-nya lagi.

Sakura menyembunyikan wajah di atas meja dan seketika punggungnya bergetar. Ino tak tahu kalau Sakura sudah punya harapan lebih pada Kakashi, tapi ia lebih tak menyangka ketika mendengar pria itu tahu tentang perasaan Itachi pada Sakura. Ia curiga, jangan-jangan Kakashi sengaja melakukan ini demi persahabatan mereka. Klasik sekali.

"Kau menyatakan suka pada Hatake?" tanya Ino.

Kini, wajah Sakura kembali terangkat. Wanita itu memamerkan senyuman aneh sebelum menyeka air liurnya.

"Lap dulu mulutmu! Itu ... menjijikkan, Jidat Lebar!" tegur Ino sambil menyodorkan selembar tisu.

Sakura menerimanya dan mengusap sisa air liur yang bercampur dengan air mata.

"Aku ... tidak mengatakan apa pun. Dia tiba-tiba bilang ... dia tahu bahwa aku ... ." Sakura memutar-mutar telunjuknya di udara. " _Avada Kedavra_! Aku ... putri Lord Voldemort. Haha!"

Baiklah, Ino mulai memahami arah pembicaraan Sakura. Lord Voldemort adalah nama sandi untuk ayah Sakura yang resmi digunakan oleh tiga bersahabat itu sejak pertemuan pertama dengan Kurotsuchi. Jadi, yang jelas Kakashi tahu bahwa sahabatnya adalah putri Kizashi dan ... .

"Apa?!" pekik Ino tertahan.

Ino sudah benar dengan keputusannya untuk membuat Sakura mabuk.

o

o

o

o

o

 **Bersambung...**

 _ **A/N:** Hai, semua! Senang bisa update cerita ini setelah cerita A Way tamat. Makasih yang selalu review. Itu bikin saya bersemangat dan semoga saya bisa membuat cerita yang bagus._

 _ **Chiharu Rainy:** Hmmm pulkam gak yaaa hehehe. Tunggu aja. Nanti juga tetep banyak moment ItaSakunya, berhubung cerita ini jauh lebih ringan dari cerita yang satu lagi hahaha._

 _ **Yosh-akimoto:** Makasiiih. Tetap ikuti, ya..._

 _ **Cantik:** Hai, Cantik. Saya gak pede mau memasukkan cerita ini ke genre romcom hahaha. Takut gagal di bagian lucunya, tapi intinya cerita ini ringan dan lebih fluffy kok hehehe. Soal scene KakaSaku, saya gak janji, ya. Soalnya saya gak berencana membuat kisah cinta segitiga hahaha._

 _ **Sitilafifah989:** Ya efek bulanan, efek beban batin ngelihat Itachi. Di bab ini udah dijelaskan Konan itu siapa. Yg jelas dia bintang film enaena di perusahaan bapaknya Sakura hahahaha._

 _ **MelaniEdelstein:** Hahaha iya, Ino ini emang gemes deh. Dia emang blak-blakan dan punya andil dalam perubahan ItaSaku kkkkk. Makasih udah selalu suka cerita saya dan tetep ikutin, ya..._

 _ **Michi-chan:** Ya, Sakura udah gak kuat dengan beban batinnya kayaknya hahahaha._

 _ **DCherryBlue:** Keep reading, yaaa..._

 _ **KanonAiko:** Udah lanjut ini. Selamat membaca..._

 _Seperti biasa, saya selalu menunggu review kalian dan kalian yang masih setia ngumpet hewhewhew. Baiklah, please leave your reviews... Muaaaah!_


	6. Chapter 6

**Disclaimer: Naruto belongs to Masashi Kishimoto.**

 **EVERY WOMAN'S (HONEST) DREAM**

o

o

o

o

o

 **Chapter 6: The Beginning of A Journey**

Ino tak percaya Kakashi sudah mencari tahu tentang Sakura, namun yang lebih ia herankan adalah pria itu tahu bahwa Itachi menyukai sahabatnya yang sedang mabuk ini. Memang tak ada bukti yang jelas mengenai perasaan Itachi; Ino hanya menebak dari caranya berperilaku. Dan lagi, bagaimana caranya Kakashi tahu? Dengan _curhat_ seperti dua wanita?

Tolong!

Ino jadi semakin sulit membayangkan jika itu dilakukan oleh pria seperti Uchiha Itachi dan Hatake Kakashi. Ia tak pernah tahu kalau persahabatan lelaki bisa semanis ini. _Pfft!_ Namun, jika Kakashi hanya menyadarinya tanpa pengakuan langsung dari Itachi, maka Ino menyimpulkan bahwa perasaan Itachi sangat jelas terbaca, sedangkan Sakura adalah satu-satunya orang yang buta di sini.

Ino mendesah saat Sakura, lagi-lagi, menenggak _sake_. Botol kedua. Tanpa _ba-bi-bu_ , ia merebut botol tersebut dari Sakura, namun tindakannya membuat sang sahabat merengek.

"Sudah!" tegur Ino.

Yang ditegur mendecak sebal sebelum menopang dagu dengan mata terpejam. Mabuknya Sakura memang belum sampai menyebabkan ketidaksadaran, namun Ino perlu mencegah sesuatu yang lebih buruk daripada itu. Muntah, misalnya.

"Kuharap kau dan Kakashi akan-"

"Sst!" Sakura menempelkan telunjuk di bibirnya. "Aku sedang bersemedi," katanya, lalu menunjuk pelipisnya sendiri. "Berpikir."

Poni pirang Ino menggantung saat ia menunduk. Sakura memang tak tertolong. Ino pun mulai memikirkan beberapa hal. Ia tahu Sakura tak mungkin pulang ke rumah. Kizashi tak boleh mendengar racauan Sakura yang menggumamkan 'Itachi, Kakashi, dan bedebah' atau masalah yang lebi besar akan timbul.

Setelah menemukan sebuah ide, Ino segera menelpon Kizashi dan pria tua itu langsung mengangkatnya. Kizashi mengkhawatirkan putrinya seperti biasa.

"Jadi, aku dan Sakura sedang dalam perjalanan menuju ... Hokkaido," ujar Ino. Terima kasih, otak pintar, Ino jadi cepat berpikir.

 _"Dalam rangka apa?"_

Duh, merepotkan sekali. Kecuali Sakura masih bocah ingusan berumur 17 tahun, mungkin Ino akan memaklumi sikap Kizashi.

"Tanteku yang berumur 42 tahun akhirnya akan menikah setelah lama menjomblo dan kami diminta datang untuk membantu persiapan. Ini memang mendadak, tapi mau bagaimana lagi?" jawab Ino.

Dalam hati, Ino meminta maaf pada bibinya itu. Ia takut dihantui sebab bibi yang ia maksud sudah meninggal. Lagipula, kenapa mulutnya ini sembrono betul?

 _"Berapa lama?"_

Ino melipat bibirnya ke dalam.

"Empat hari. Boleh, ya, Paman?"

Kizashi menggumam. Sejujurnya, Ino khawatir kalau ayah Sakura menolak.

 _"Baiklah. Ah, aku masih harus mengobrol dengan kolegaku. Titip dia, ya!"_

Akhirnya, Ino dapat menghela napas lega. Belum terlalu lega sebenarnya, sebab masih ada seseorang lagi yang harus ia jerumuskan ke dalam rencananya. Tolong jangan berprasangka buruk meski jalan yang ia tempuh agak sesat dengan membohongi Kizashi! Siapa tahu rencananya ini dapat menyelesaikan dua masalah Sakura sekaligus. Tidak hanya masalah Sakura, tapi juga masalah yang sedang seseorang hadapi. Kata pepatah: sekali dayung, dua tiga pulau terlampaui.

"Sebelum kau berangkat, temui aku di _Yakiniku Q_. Tolong aku, aku sudah tak sanggup lagi!" ujar Ino tanpa tedeng aling-aling begitu panggilannya dijawab. Ia tak punya cara yang lebih jitu dari ini.

Sekitar 30 menit menunggu, sebuah Jeep kanvas CJ7 hijau laut keluaran tahun 1986 berhenti di depan kedai yakiniku. Pemiliknya berjalan memasuki kedai dan baru saja ia menemukan posisi Ino, ia dikejutkan oleh keberadaan Sakura yang sedang meracau di depan sang sahabat. Dan, senyum lebar Ino. Sialan!

 **XxX**

Nara Shikamaru pasti melakukan kejahatan di masa lalu hingga ia harus menjalani karma di kehidupan sekarang dengan memiliki Ino sebagai calon istri. Entah sihir apa yang wanita itu punyai sampai Itachi pun mau menuruti perintahnya. Jika bukan karena Sakura, ia pasti sudah menolak dengan mudah.

Baiklah, jadi ini semua bukan sepenuhnya karena hasutan beracun Yamanaka, tetapi juga rasa yang ia miliki untuk Sakura. Sekarang, wanita itu sedang tidur di sampingnya, di kursi penumpang. Mereka berangkat setelah Ino melemparkan tas ransel Sakura yang berisi tiga pasang pakaian dan peralatan wanita lain yang selalu Sakura bawa ke dalam mobil ini.

 _Aku akan membawa mobil Sakura dan kau cuma punya waktu empat hari, jadi tentukan nasibmu sendiri. Lagipula, kau suka pada Sakura, kan? Tidak usah bohong!"_

 _Semburat merah tipis mengarsir pipi Itachi. Seharusnya ia ingat kalau Ino adalah wanita yang sangat peka._

" _Bagaimana nanti harus kujelaskan padanya tentang mengapa dia bersamaku?"_

" _Bilang saja kalau dia meracau dan minta ikut. Aku tahu ini gila dan nekat, aku tahu itu,_ Nii-san _, tapi ayolah! Aku cuma bisa menolongmu bebas dengan cara ini. Ini demi kebaikanmu juga, lho!"_

Percakapannya dengan Ino beberapa saat lalu masih terngiang. Pikirannya kacau untuk berpikir lebih panjang. Desakan kepentingan pribadi dan hati nurani mengalami _chaos_ , tapi pada akhirnya kepentingannyalah yang menang. Ia bukanlah pria sempurna yang lepas dari kesalahan dan ia rasa inilah yang paling fatal. Maka dari itu, siap tak siap, ia harus siap dengan risiko yang akan ia terima karena tidak memulangkan Sakura.

Perjalanan ini akan memakan waktu kurang lebih enam jam dan jika dilihat dari waktu sekarang, maka mereka akan tiba pagi. Rasa kantuk pun mulai menyerang ketika rembulan nangkring tepat di atas kepala. Sudah pukul setengah dua dini hari dan ia butuh segelas kopi hitam agar tetap terjaga.

Di sebuah minimarket yang merupakan satu-satunya bangunan di sana, Itachi menghentikan perjalanan. Tempat itu sangat sepi; hanya ada seorang kasir di dalamnya. Tak lama kemudian, ia kembali ke mobil dengan segelas kopi, beberapa makanan, dan dua botol air mineral. Ia membelinya untuk bekal.

Setelah ia masuk dan menutup pintu mobil, Sakura terbangun. Wajahnya linglung.

"Astaga! Aku melihatmu lagi dalam mimpi ini! Kenapaaa?" gumam Sakura.

Itachi mengernyit. Baru saja, Sakura secara tak langsung memberitahu bahwa ia pernah ada dalam mimpi wanita itu. Haruskah ia senang? Sebab, ia berpikir kalau mimpi Sakura tentangnya pastilah bukan mimpi yang indah. Wanita itu mengeluh.

"Minumlah, baru kuantar kau pulang," jawab Itachi, namun Sakura menepis botol yang disodorkan Itachi.

Ya, Itachi berencana memulangkannya. Ia mau bertaubat dan menjadi anak baik.

Sakura menggumam panjang kemudian. "Aku tidak mau bertemu ayah. Ada kau ... merepotkan."

Itachi memijit pangkal hidungnya. Efek mabuk Sakura-lah yang justru merepotkan.

"Baik, kau mau ke mana?" tanya Itachi pasrah.

Sakura menggedikkan pundak. "Tanggung jawab!"

"Hn?"

Bibir Sakura bergetar sebelum mengisak. Untung saja tidak ada orang lain selain mereka berdua. Kasir tadi juga berniat melanjutkan tidur. Kalau tidak, orang lain akan berpikir bahwa ia telah melakukan sesuatu pada Sakura. Yang paling gawat adalah kata tuntutan pertanggungjawaban untuk hal yang pasti akan terdengar memiliki konotasi negatif.

"Merusak kencanku meski aku tak menyukai mereka ... Menyebalkan," lanjut Sakura.

Seandainya Itachi bisa berteriak, ia akan mengatakan kalau ini adalah permintaan Kizashi. Meski pada akhirnya, ia terjebak dalam misi itu sendiri.

"Kakashi bilang kau menyukaiku, padahal aku mulai suka dia." Sakura terisak pelan. "Umurku sudah 29 tahun, HEI! _RED_ ... ." Tangan Sakura membuat garis tak nampak. "... _LINE_. Mereka sudah menikah, cinta pertamaku baru menikah tadi ... Tenten, Ino ... mau menikah. Kau membuatku _single_ sendirian ... benci kau!" racaunya.

Itachi bingung; antara kasihan, menyesal, atau ingin tertawa. Ia tak tahu harus berbuat apa, maka ia terdiam.

"Tunggu!" ujar Sakura sambil mengusap ingus.

Apa lagi sekarang?

"Kau menyukaiku? Kau ... mencoba mendapatkanku dengan cara picik," lanjut Sakura.

Itachi menaikkan alis, lalu berkata, "Aku tidak begitu."

"Omong kosong!" desis Sakura sebelum ia melakukan tindakan yang sangat mengejutkan.

Tanpa peringatan, Sakura menghambur ke tubuh Itachi yang duduk di kursi pengemudi. Wanita itu berhasil memeluknya setelah mendapat perlawanan dan keduanya terbentur kemudi. Itachi berusaha melepaskan diri, namun Sakura ternyata cukup kuat.

"Tunggu, Sakura! Lepas!"

"Heeei! Kau harus menunjukkannya! Lumayan, lah. Kau tampan juga," racau Sakura. "Meski aku belum tentu menerima."

Oke, Itachi senang dipuji, tapi apa-apan itu? 'Belum tentu menerima'? Ini namanya penyengsaraan!

"Hei!" hardik Itachi dengan suara tertahan.

Tubuh Sakura makin mendekat hingga nyaris tak ada jarak. "Kenapa?" Ia pun mengisak lagi. "Kau mempermainkanku karena aku akan menjadi perawan tua? Jahat ...!"

Astaga, bukan itu maksud Itachi! Ia tentu mau bersama Sakura dan mengenalnya lebih jauh, tapi bukan dengan cara seperti ini, ketika Sakura dalam keadaan tidak sepenuhnya sadar. Ia tak mau memanfaatkan keadaan lebih banyak lagi.

"Sakura, jangan!"

Situasi ini begitu aneh. Harusnya, wanita yang mengatakan hal itu.

Wanita itu tertawa getir. "Aku perempuan yang menyedihkan, bukan?"

"Hei ... ." Sementara tangan kiri Itachi masih mencoba membuat jarak, tangan kanannya melakukan hal yang kontradiktif dengan mengelus punggung Sakura. Perasaan ingin menenangkan Sakura telah menciptakan keadaan paradoks ini. "Kau tidak-"

"Kau harus ... membawaku pergi menjauh! Aku mau mengundurkan diri sebagai putri Haruno Kizashi," potong Sakura.

 _Uh-oh!_ Apakah Ino sebenarnya seorang cenayang? Tanpa diduga, Sakura memang meminta untuk ikut, bahkan memaksa. Pelukan Sakura semakin erat hingga Itachi kewalahan dan kini wanita itu berada di atasnya. Posisi ini menyakitkan. Kepala Itachi tersandar pada pintu mobil.

Bau parfum yang bercampur dengan aroma asli tubuh Sakura mulai menggodanya, namun itu bukan yang paling hebat. Itachi merasakan dua gundukan keramat Sakura menempel di ulu hatinya walau dibatasi oleh beberapa lembar pakaian. Sangat lembut, terlebih hembusan napasnya di leher pria itu.

"Bagus! Aku _keras_ ," gumamnya.

 **XxX**

Pagi menyapa, Sakura yang masih tidur mulai mengerutkan kening. Ada sensasi aneh ketika ia merasakan guncangan. Belum lagi, tubuhnya pegal-pegal. Sepertinya ia tidur dengan posisi duduk. Semua itu membuat kepalanya dilanda pening yang hebat dan ia ingat kalau semalam ia minum banyak _sake_ bersama Ino. Hanya itu.

Perlahan, ia membuka mata sambil meringis sakit. Rasanya seperti punya dua kepala; sangat berat.

Betapa terkejutnya ia ketika melihat pemandangan di sekelilingnya saat telah benar-benar sadar. Keindahan luar biasa itu bukan masalah utama, tetapi di mana dan bagaimana ia berada di sana. Ia pun langsung menoleh ke kanan dan terbelalak.

"Kau?!" pekik Sakura.

Sambil mengerang menahan sakit, Sakura menjambak rambut di bagian belakang kepala. Ingin marah, tapi terlalu lelah.

Itachi menyodorkan sebotol air mineral pada Sakura, kemudian wanita itu menerima dan meminumnya. Pasti sangat lelah setelah mabuk sampai Sakura tiba-tiba tertidur di tengah 'penyerangan' itu dan akhirnya Itachi bisa bernapas lega.

"Kita di mana?" tanyanya.

"Kampung halamanku," jawab Itachi.

Dan, itu menjawab pertanyaan dalam benak Sakura mengapa begitu banyak pohon apel di sekitarnya. Desa Fujishiro, Kota Hirosaki, Aomori. Penghasil apel terbesar di negara ini. Tapi, tunggu!

"Mengapa kau membawaku ke _kampung halamanmu_ dan ... dan kenapa?" Sakura kehilangan kata-katanya. Ia panik.

Tak menjawab langsung, Itachi menepikan mobilnya. Ia merasa harus membicarakan banyak hal dengan Sakura. Bagaimanapun, yang ia lakukan tetaplah salah. Wanita itu pun menatap Itachi, menunggu penjelasan.

"Aku harus pulang karena suatu urusan penting. I-Ino terlalu mabuk untuk mengantarmu, jadi dia menghubungiku," dusta Itachi, kecuali penjelasan awalnya.

"Kenapa kau tidak mengantarku pulang?"

Demi apa pun, Itachi belum pernah berbohong besar di dalam hidupnya. Ia tidak mau membohongi Sakura meski ia harus melakukannya sedikit.

"Kau meracau tidak mau pulang sampai mencekikku," jawabnya.

Sakura terbelalak, alisnya terangkat tinggi. Ia tak percaya kalau dirinya berbuat demikian, tapi melihat dari raut wajah Itachi, ia merasa kalau pria itu tidak bohong. Tapi, mencekik Itachi? Entah mengapa pria itu seperti menutupi sesuatu, tapi ia tak mau memusingkannya. Ia sudah sangat pusing dalam arti harafiah.

Di sisi lain, Itachi tak sampai hati untuk membeberkan apa yang telah Sakura lakukan padanya semalam, apalagi tentang percakapannya dengan Ino. Ia tahu kalau maksud Ino baik, hanya saja ia melakukannya dengan cara yang tidak benar. Lagipula, Itachi tak ingin Sakura menyalahkan Ino.

"Maaf, tapi aku benar-benar tak tahu harus membawamu ke mana. Kau juga terus menyebutku 'bedebah' dan ' _kampret_ '. Jika ayahmu mendengar, itu bisa jadi masalah. Selain itu, aku memang harus segera pulang sebelum ayahku sendiri yang menyeretku dan itu tidak akan baik," lanjut Itachi.

Mungkin, inilah pertama kalinya Sakura mendengar Itachi berbicara dengan lebih menampakkan emosi. Panjang lebar pula. Lumayan mengejutkan juga.

"Baiklah, aku tidak akan menyalahkanmu sepenuhnya, tapi ... kita akan ke rumah orang tuamu, bukan?" balas Sakura.

Itachi mengangguk, membuat Sakura mendesah. Ini bisa jadi masalah besar.

"Apa yang akan kau katakan kalau mereka bertanya siapa aku?" tanyanya sambil mengurut kening.

"Itu bisa diatur. Sakura ... ."

Wanita itu menoleh.

"Maafkan aku untuk satu hal lagi," ujar Itachi dan Sakura mengerutkan dahi. "Tapi, keberadaanmu akan membuatku bebas dari ... pembicaraan tentang pernikahan yang tidak aku inginkan."

Mendengar jawaban Itachi, Sakura mengerjap-ngerjap. Tiba-tiba saja otaknya menjadi lamban dalam menangkap maksud pria itu.

"Sebentar!" Sakura memejamkan mata. "Maksudmu ... aku harus berpura-pura jadi pacarmu atau semacamnya?" tanyanya.

Bukannya menjawab, Itachi malah memegangi kening sambil menahan tawa. Sakura mendecak sambil bersedekap, mulai merajuk.

"Bukan begitu. Tidak akan ada cerita sedramatis yang kau pikirkan," katanya. "Ayahku tidak akan membicarakan hal itu di depan orang baru ... Baiklah, kenyataan bahwa kau wanita dan aku belum pernah pulang dengan seorang wanita, mungkin akan membuat ayahku ... menahan diri."

"Itu sama saja!" balas Sakura, ketus.

"Maaf. Aku janji aku akan mengatasinya."

Sial. Mendengar permintaan maaf tulus dan lugu dari pria yang selama ini ia pikir sangat menyebalkan ternyata dapat menggoyahkan pendirian. Sakura tahu bahwa Itachi serius dengan kata-katanya. Dan lagi, tadi Itachi bilang kalau ia belum pernah membawa wanita ke rumah. Sulit dipercaya.

"Ada lagi yang kau khawatirkan?" Itachi bertanya.

"Aku ... kau tahu, kan, banyak cerita tentang keluarga yang ... ." Sakura menggantung kalimat.

Itachi dapat menangkap maksud wanita itu dan ia tersenyum. Senyumnya juga sedikit membuat Sakura jantungan.

"Keluargaku adalah keluarga yang normal. _Sangat normal_. Jadi, keputusan ada di tanganmu. Kalau kau tetap ingin pulang, aku akan mengantarmu sekarang dan meminta Yahiko untuk menyampaikan pesan pada ayahku kalau aku akan tiba nanti malam," jawab Itachi.

Yang benar saja! Sakura masih punya rasa kemanusiaan dan akan sangat jahat jika ia membuat Itachi menghabiskan waktu 12 jam di jalan. Apalagi, Itachi pasti belum tidur sampai sekarang.

Pertimbangan lain adalah kejadian ini juga salahnya secara tak langsung dan meski ia tidak ingat. Menyalahkan Itachi sepenuhnya juga bukan tindakan bijak. Lagipula, pekerjaannya sudah beres dan selain itu, ia juga ingin berlibur. Ia tak mengira saja kalau ia justru akan berlibur di kampung halaman pria yang selalu ia hindari mati-matian.

"Bagaimana?" Itachi membuyarkan lamunan Sakura.

"Baiklah, tapi aku sungguh tidak ingin mendapat masalah," jawab Sakura.

"Kau tidak akan mendapat masalah, kecuali kalau ibuku mencium bau alkohol dari mulutmu. Kita masih punya setengah jam untuk menghilangkannya," jawab Itachi.

Sontak, Sakura langsung menutup mulut. Wajahnya memerah, bukan merona karena alasan yang bagus. Ia baru menyadari napasnya yang bau naga. Melihat reaksinya, Itachi menyeringai sebelum menyodorkan sebuah _onigiri_ , kiwi, dan cairan pembersih mulut dengan rasa cytrus.

"Tidak ada kopi?" tanya Sakura.

"Pertama, kita tidak punya peralatan memasak karena kita tidak sedang berkemah. Kedua, minum kopi untuk menghilangkan _hangover_ itu mitos. Kopi mengandung kafein yang bisa memicu adrenalin, sedangkan otak bisa melepas adenosin yang bersifat menenangkan. Kerja kedua senyawa itu berlawanan. Kafein akan membajak semua reseptor adenosin sehingga sel-sel tubuh menjadi aktif. Kau hanya merasakan seakan tidak mabuk, padahal kadar alkoholmu tetap. Artinya, kau masih mabuk, tapi kau tidak menyadarinya. Perutmu juga kosong dan kopi akan menaikkan asam lambung, maka yang kau butuhkan adalah onigiri dan kiwi ini. Rasa asam dalam kiwi akan berubah menjadi basa saat tercampur enzim di perutmu, jadi aman. Air minum akan mengurangi dehidrasi dan cairan penyegar mulut akan menghilangkan bau alkohol. Mengerti, Nona?" jawab Itachi.

Tak ada reaksi yang Sakura tunjukkan selain mengerjap-ngerjap, sementara mulutnya menganga. _Blank_. Ia curiga kalau ia salah mengenali orang.

"Apa kau ini benar kameraman film mesum itu? Kau lebih cocok jadi dokter," lirih Sakura sambil menerima semua yang ditawarkan Itachi.

Setelah bagian akhir; berkumur, ia mengembuskan napas dari mulutnya ke telapak tangan. Sepertinya sudah tidak bau. Tapi, tiba-tiba terlintas satu ide di kepalanya. Dengan senyum usil, ia menatap Itachi.

"Apa?" tanya pria itu.

"Cium aku!" kata Sakura, membuat Itachi terbelalak. "Aku hanya mau memastikan kalau orang lain tidak mencium bau alkohol dan kau sebaiknya jadi kelinci percobaanku," lanjutnya.

"Jangan bicara omong kosong!" desis Itachi. Jujur, ia tergoda, tapi jangan!

"Kenapa? Kau, kan, pernah mencoba menciumku saat aku pingsan."

"Ap-apa?!"

" _'Ap-apa?!'_ " Sakura menirukan perkataan Itachi dengan maksud mengejek. "Apa lagi alasannya kau mimisan waktu itu?"

Tanpa bisa menjawab, Itachi hanya membenarkan kerah kaosnya di balik jaket yang ia kenakan. Ia mencoba menghilangkan rasa kikuk yang tak nyaman karena ketahuan, tapi gagal.

"Cih! Kau memang licik seperti musang. Cocok dengan namamu," ujar Sakura, sinis.

Ya, Itachi berarti musang. Memang sesuai, tapi tetap saja Itachi agak tidak terima dikatai begitu meski yang ia lakukan memang ... licik.

Ia berdehem. "Jadi, kita lanjutkan perjalanan atau tidak?"

"Ya, ya," jawab Sakura.

Dengan tercapainya sebuah kesepakatan itu, Itachi pun kembali melajukan mobilnya. Keduanya hanya sama-sama diam; Itachi berkonsentrasi mengemudi, sedangkan Sakura menikmati pemandangan dan udara yang menyejukkan.

"Ngomong-ngomong, apa kepulanganmu hanya soal pernikahan?" tanya Sakura.

"Tidak."

"Jadi, kau dijodohkan?"

"Tidak."

Sumpah, Sakura ingin tertawa. "Kau menyukaiku?" tanya Sakura, iseng.

"Sakura."

"Oke." Wanita itu terdiam sebelum teringat sesuatu. "Kau ... pacar gelap Ino?"

"Tidak. Dia tunangan sepupuku."

Mendengar itu, Sakura menganga dan membuang muka. Ia ingin menggeramkan nama Ino, sementara Itachi menahan tawa. Itachi tahu kalau calon adik sepupunya itu memang punya kegilaan tingkat internasional.

 **XxX**

Sesuai janji Itachi, Sakura tidak mendapatkan masalah begitu mereka tiba di kediaman keluarga Itachi. Mereka memang keluarga yang normal. Ibu Itachi menyambut kedatangan mereka dengan baik, begitu pula dengan sang adik yang sangat mirip dengannya itu. Tak ada tatapan sinis atau dingin, atau reaksi-reaksi aneh lain.

Hanya ayah Itachi yang belum muncul. Sakura tak bisa menampik rasa berdebar ketika mereka duduk di ruang makan setelah ia mandi. Apa begini rasanya saat akan bertemu dengan calon mertua? Sakura hampir tersedak teh gara-gara pemikirannya sendiri. Bagaimana bisa ia berpikir sedemikian melanturnya? Ini adalah keluarga Itachi, bukan keluarga pacarnya! Mereka saja baru bersepakat menjadi 'teman' saat Itachi memperkenalkannya pada sang ibu dan adik.

Beberapa menu sarapan sederhana telah disajikan di atas meja oleh seorang pelayan. Kepulan asapnya membawa aroma yang membuat Sakura ingin segera menyantap makanan-makanan itu, tapi tentu saja dia gengsi. Untunglah ayah Itachi segera datang dan bergabung dengan mereka.

"Kau pasti lelah setelah melakukan perjalanan jauh," ujar Fugaku, ayah Itachi. "Berisitirahalah dulu sementara Itachi pergi ke perkebunan."

Dan membuatnya mungkin ditanya-tanyai oleh ibu Itachi? Oh, tidak. Wanita lemah lembut itu pasti akan tinggal di rumah.

Sakura mengangguk malu. "Aku hanya tidur, kok," jawabnya lirih. "Lagipula, aku tak sabar untuk mencicipi apel. Boleh, kan?"

Fugaku dan istrinya, Mikoto, terkekeh pelan. Sepasang suami istri yang kalem. Tak heran Itachi dan adiknya, Sasuke, juga selalu bersikap tenang.

"Tentu boleh. Ngomong-ngomong, bagaimana kau bisa ikut dengan Itachi?" tanya Fugaku lagi.

Sakura berharap ia tidak gelagapan, tapi mulutnya hanya seperti ikan yang habis melompat keluar dari akuarium. Ia sama sekali tak siap dengan jawabannya dan ia hanya mengandalkan otak cerdas yang ia miliki untuk berpikir cepat.

"Itu ... Sebetulnya, sudah lama aku ingin berlibur ke daerah Aomori untuk melihat kebun apel dan kebetulan aku punya ... _teman_ ... ." Sakura menekankan kata terakhirnya. "... yang berasal dari sini. Itachi- _san_ tidak keberatan untuk mengantarku kemari," jawab Sakura.

Mendengar jawaban Sakura yang meski agak terbata, Itachi sedikit mengangkat alis. Pintar juga dia membuat jawaban. Di lain sisi, Sakura mencoba untuk tidak memutar bola mata saat ia menambahkan gelar kehormatan di belakang nama Itachi.

Fugaku mengangguk-angguk. "Kalau begitu, selamat datang di Hirosaki. Ayo, kita makan!"

Semuanya langsung mengambil makanan yang sudah tidak terlalu panas, tapi justru sangat pas dinikmati di tempat dengan iklim sesejuk ini. Sambil makan, mereka meneruskan perbincangan santai tadi.

"Jadi, Sasuke- _san_ juga berkuliah di jurusan pertanian?" tanya Sakura.

Sasuke mengangguk. Gayanya bersahaja. "Kami harus mengelola perkebunan," jawab Sasuke. "Kak Itachi bilang kau bekerja sebagai manajer proyek di perusahaan wedding organizer milik Asuma."

Sakura mengangguk. "Begitulah," katanya.

"Teman kuliahku bekerja di sana," ujar Sasuke.

"Benarkah? Siapa?"

"Hn. Konohamaru."

Wah, cara menjawabnya mirip Itachi.

"Astaga! Dia anak buahku," balas Sakura.

"Itu hebat."

"Artinya, kau adik tingkatku dua tahun," ujar Sakura.

Sasuke tersenyum. "Benar."

Itachi menyaksikan pembicaraan antara adiknya dan Sakura. Ia tersenyum. Sakura tidak sesinis kelihatannya, bahkan mudah berbaur dengan keluarganya.

"Jadi, bagaimana kau bisa mengenal Itachi- _kun_?" tanya Mikoto.

"Dari senior di kampusku. Kami beda jurusan dan kebetulan saling mengenal di klub fotografi. Seniorku bekerja di studio yang bekerjasama dengan perusahaan tempat Sakura bekerja," jawab Itachi yang sedari tadi memilih untuk diam.

Diam-diam, Sakura bersyukur atas bantuan jawaban Itachi. Ia hampir saja kesulitan berkata-kata.

"Pekerjaanmu pasti menyenangkan," kata Mikoto.

"Begitulah, Bi," jawab Sakura.

"Kami senang Itachi- _kun_ dan Sasuke- _kun_ kembali. Pekerbunan ini membutuhkan mereka. Ditambah, dia membawa teman yang sangat ingin melihat-lihat tempat kami. Nanti, ikutlah dengan Itachi kalau kau memang tidak _capek_! Siapa tahu kau bisa memberi saran. Masukan dari seorang pengunjung biasanya akan sangat membantu," imbuh Mikoto dan Sakura hanya tersenyum.

"Tentu saja."

"O, ya, kapan pun kau ingin berkunjung, datang saja. Kalau kau sudah merasa ingin pulang, biar Itachi yang mengantarmu. Nikmatilah liburanmu, Nona Haruno," tambah Fugaku.

"Terima kasih, Paman," jawab Sakura.

Di situlah Sakura mengetahui alasan Itachi pulang ke kampung halaman. Ia agak terkejut mengetahui latar belakang pendidikan Itachi yang tidak ada kaitannya dengan pekerjaannya di Konoha. Tapi, bicara soal pekerjaan, Sakura bertanya-tanya apakah mereka tahu apa yang dikerjakan Itachi?

Tanpa sepengetahuan siapa pun, Sakura mencuri pandang ke arah Itachi yang sedang makan dengan tenang.

" _Ne_ , Itachi- _kun_ , sebenarnya kau bekerja untuk industri perfilman apa?" tanya Mikoto dengan lembut, membuat Sakura tercekat.

Nah, ini dia!

o

o

o

o

o

 **Bersambung...**

 _ **A/N:** Seperti yang saya bilang, cerita ini gak ada konflik yang berat banget. Pokoknya cerita ringan haha hihi. O, ya, sekedar antisipasi aja sebelum saya kena protes huhuhuhuhu. Jadi, protagonis itu adalah tokoh utama dan tidak selalu punya sifat nyaris sempurna, sedangkan antagonis adalah tokoh yang 'melawan' protagonis. Bisa saja tokoh protagonis adalah seorang penjahat atau orang dengan sifat yang penuh dengan kekurangan, sedangkan antagonisnya orang baik yang selalu mencoba menggagalkan si tokoh utama. Jadi kalau karakter protagonis dan pendukungnya agak-agak sableng atau ngeselin misalnya, ya karena ini memang menceritakan mereka. Nanti, seiringnya waktu, ada pelajaran-pelajaran kecil yang bisa mereka petik. Sabar ya, teman-teman tercinta ngahahaha. Dan walaupun pada belum muncul huhuhu, tapi saya akan berusaha bikin cerita ini sebaik-baiknya._

 _ **Michi-chan:** Senang sekali cerita ini bisa menghiburmu... Tetep ikutin, ya..._

 _ **KanonAiko:** Selalu _update _ini hehehe. Tunggu next chap ya._

 _ **sitilafifah989, chiharu rainy:** Nanti ada saatnya hohoho. Nikmati dulu prosesnya dengan segala tingkah konyol mereka. Soalnya bakal bikin Sakura bingung banget ketika dia harus putar balikin emosi kalau si babang tiba-tiba bilang suka._

 _ **Andromeda no Rei:** Aiiih... Akhirnya datang juga hahaha. Seneng ketemu di sini huhuhu. Iya lah, pasti Sakura kesel banget sama Itachi, tapi di balik semua itu nanti ada hal-hal yg kebuka. Tenang aja, ini cerita ringan sebelum aku lanjut dengan cerita yang kamu usulin itu fufufu #bocor. Btw, ini ceritanya gak bakal lebih dari 15 _chapter _soalnya gak ada konflik berat wkwkwkwk._

 _ **MelaniEdelstein:** Iya, karena saya pengen buat yang seru dan rada gila, jadilah saya bikin tokoh-tokohnya gini. Tapi saya usahain Itachi gak kebangetan _OOC _-nya (di sini dia emang_ OOC _. Namanya juga ff, namanya juga usaha muehehe). Soal tembus, kan kita kadang gak sadar kalau udah tembus sampe ke celana atau rok meski kerasa kalau lagi deres. Lagian Sakura pingsan, pasti makin gak sadar kkkk. Hmmm Kakashi ya... Maaf kalau dia kudu gini dan mungkin, mungkin, ke depannya bakal bikin gemes, kesel, dll hahaha._ You know _, gak ada manusia sempurna, sementara saya pilih Kakashi karena dia yang paling cocok untuk tokoh dalam bayangan saya huhuhu. Maapkeun!_

 _Sekian bab 6 dan saya harap kalian pada bermunculan dan ngasih_ review _ngahahaha. Selamat bermalam Minggu dan selamat membaca. Muah!_


	7. Chapter 7

**Disclaimer: Naruto belongs to Masashi Kishimoto.**

 **EVERY WOMAN'S (HONEST) DREAM**

o

o

o

o

o

 **Chapter 7: In Her Frienemy's Territory**

Tiba-tiba, rasa lezat makanan yang sedang Sakura santap menghilang. Hambar. Semua gara-gara satu pertanyaan Mikoto yang sebenarnya normal untuk ditanyakan oleh seorang ibu pada anaknya. Baru beberapa menit saja Sakura memikirkannya, apa yang ia khawatirkan terjadi juga.

Diamnya Itachi jelas menandakan bahwa ia belum pernah memberitahukan pada Mikoto tentang pekerjaannya. Ia hanya bergeming, sementara matanya masih tertuju pada mangkok berisi nasi yang ia aduk-aduk dengan sumpit. Dan, jika Sakura tak sedang berhalusinasi, ia melihat Itachi sedikit mengerucutkan bibir dan nampak seperti anak manja. Haruskah ia tersenyum?

Ingatan Sakura terseret pada kejadian beberapa jam lalu saat mereka menepi sebelum melanjutkan perjalanan. Itachi mengatakan bahwa ia tak ingin sang ayah menyeretnya pulang. Entah mengapa bayangan menyeret itu membuat Sakura membayangkan Itachi versi kecil. Ya, Sakura kini mengulum tersenyum.

"Mungkin ... film percintaan," sahutnya.

 _Percintaan dan bercinta._ Menyenangkan juga bisa membalas Itachi atas kejadian saat ia harus bersandiwara di depan Kakashi dulu. Kini, pria itu melirik tajam ke arahnya.

"Film romantis?" tanya Mikoto.

"Kurasa ... ." jawab Sakura ragu.

"Pasti sangat romantis. Benar, kan, Itachi- _kun_?" Mikoto memandang anak sulungnya.

Sakura terbahak dalam imajinasinya. Tawa bengis penuh kemenangan. Sekarang, baru tahu rasa si Itachi itu! Dia pikir bagaimana rasanya ketika harus merahasiakan sesuatu yang memalukan dari orang yang dikenal?

"Sakura- _san_ , kau pernah berkuliah di jurusan desain interior, bukan?" tanya Sasuke tiba-tiba.

"Benar," jawab Sakura.

Ia tahu kalau Sasuke sedang mengalihkan topik pembicaraan. Artinya, pria itu sudah tahu dan sebenarnya tidak mengherankan sebab ia juga sempat tinggal di Konoha.

"Menurutmu, tata ruang kedai seperti apa yang menarik pengunjung di perkebunan?" tanya Sasuke.

Sakura menggumam. "Aku belum tahu bagaimana tempatnya, jadi kurasa aku harus melihatnya dulu."

"Hn. Aku akan menyewa jasamu untuk membuat sesuatu yang bagus,"

"Eh? Tidak perlu begitu, sungguh!"

Ia serius. Keluarga Itachi menyenangkan, terlepas dari si sulung yang cukup menjengkelkan. Hitung-hitung, ini juga akan membayar kebaikan keluarga Uchiha dan ide tidak selamanya harus dikomersialkan. Ia punya perasaan kalau liburan dadakannya ini akan menyenangkan.

 **XxX**

Di ruang belakang di mana keluarga ini biasa mencuci pakaian, Itachi hendak memberikan jaket yang ia pakai semalam pada seorang pelayan. Jaket itu sudah kotor dan lebih kotor lagi karena terkena air liur Sakura saat insiden 'penyerangan' itu. Jangan bayangkan aroma alkohol bercampur air liur! Jangan pernah! Ia sampai mengerutkan hidung sambil menjauhkan jaketnya.

Sakura mengintip dari balik tirai yang memisahkan ruangan itu dengan dapur. Ia mengerutkan kening; heran mengapa Itachi nampak sedemikian jijik dengan jaketnya sendiri. Namun, selanjutnya ia mengingat bahwa jaket itu adalah yang Itachi kenakan selama perjalanan dan sepertinya tidak ada kotoran atau semacamnya yang mengenainya. Kecuali ... .

Dengan gerakan cepat, Sakura menghampiri Itachi dan bermaksud merebut jaket tersebut, namun Itachi seperti memiliki sepasang mata di belakang kepalanya. Pria itu dengan lebih cepat memasukkannya ke dalam mesin cuci yang sudah diisi dengan air deterjen. Hal itu membuat Sakura semakin kesal pada Itachi. Kesal dan juga malu; malu andai yang ia pikirkan tadi benar.

"Apa yang terjadi semalam?" Sakura bertanya penuh selidik.

Itachi nampak tak memedulikan pertanyaan Sakura walau kenyataannya ia agak cemas. Ia tahu kalau wanita itu mulai curiga dan ia tak ingin membuat Sakura mengingat sesuatu yang akan membuatnya malu sendiri. Itachi saja malu, apalagi Sakura. Situasi menjadi aneh saat mereka berdiri saling membelakangi, saling menyembunyikan rona wajah masing-masing.

Sakura memang tidak tahu apa yang sebenarnya Itachi sembunyikan, tapi ia merasa kalau itu berhubungan dengan dirinya. Ia bahkan masih berpikir jangan-jangan ia sempat memuntakan sedikit isi perutnya di jaket pria itu. Keadaan mabuknya pastilah berat lantaran ia tak ingat apa-apa dan memang membuatnya agak mual.

"Aku akan pergi ke perkebunan sekarang. Kau jadi ikut?" tanya pria itu.

Setelah mengangguk, Sakura mengikuti langkah Itachi menuju ke perkebunan. Tepat seperti perkiraannya, ibu sang juru kamera tinggal di rumah dan sibuk dengan beberapa pekerjaan rumah tangga. Mikoto memang tipe ibu rumah tangga yang handal. Sakura berpikir apakah semua wanita akan menjadi seperti itu saat sudah menikah.

Ia jadi lumayan memahami tentang setidaknya tugas kecil seorang istri, apalagi ibu; seorang _multitasker_. Meski semua tak harus seperti Mikoto sebab ibunya sendiri merupakan wanita sosialita yang berbisnis berlian sampai dijadikan arisan demi berlangsungnya kehidupan hedon nyonya-nyonya di perkotaan, tapi ibunya tetap memiliki sisi itu.

'Baiklah, _Jeng_ , nanti ke rumah saja, ya! Aku ... ah, _Anata_ , kopi dan bajumu sudah kusiapkan, ya! Susumu, Sakura! Maaf, tadi maksudku, aku sudah menyiapkan berliannya."

Sakura tersenyum kecil saat mengingat Mebuki melakukan hal itu. Entahlah, namun melihat sang ibu hidup dengan hiruk pikuknya kehidupan sebagai istri, ibu, dan sekaligus dirinya sebagai wanita dalam pergaulan membuat Sakura jadi merenungi sesuatu.

"Apa yang kau pikirkan?" Itachi membuyarkan lamunan Sakura.

"Ibu rumah tangga ... ." jawab Sakura tanpa sadar.

"Ibu ... rumah tangga?"

Langkah Sakura terhenti, mungkin denyut jantungnya juga. Ia yakin seratus persen kalau wajahnya pasti sudah merah sekali begitu menyadari apa yang baru saja mulut sembarangannya itu lontarkan. Andai ada kawah gunung di hadapannya, Sakura akan melompat saja ke sana.

Sebenarnya, Itachi ingin tersenyum, namun ia memilih untuk menahannya. Daripada Sakura mengomel tak karuan seperti yang selalu wanita itu lakukan setiap kali ia menggagalkan kencan butanya. Ia pun menjadi bertanya-tanya gemuruh apa yang melanda dadanya ini. Itachi terlalu jenius untuk tidak bisa menghubungkan racauan Sakura semalam dengan perkataan tak sadarnya barusan.

"Aa ... Itu ... Ya, kurasa ibu rumah tangga harus ... berperan serta dalam pembangunan kebun apel," jawab Sakura asal sambil kembali berjalan. Ia sendiri bingung dengan ucapannya dan semakin bingung untuk merelasikan perkataan bodoh itu dengan sesuatu yang lain.

Perlahan tapi pasti, Itachi menyadari sifat lain dari wanita itu. Sakura adalah perempuan yang tidak mudah berkata jujur mengenai isi pikirannya. Tentunya dalam hal pribadi. Bukan munafik, tapi gengsinya setinggi langit. Ia pun menyeringai setipis mungkin saat sebuah ide melintas.

"Kau pasti sangat peduli pada kaummu yang sudah menikah dan tidak bisa sebebas wanita yang masih sendiri," katanya.

Sakura menoleh, lalu menatap pria itu. Ia tak mengerti apa yang dibicarakan Itachi.

"Apa menurutmu wanita yang menikah akan kehilangan kebebasan atau ... semacam ' _me time'_ sampai waktu yang ia tentukan sendiri?" tanyanya.

Tiba-tiba saja, membayangkan pernikahan seperti membayangkan sebuah belenggu dan Itachi menangkap arah pemikirannya. Ia jadi menganggap kalau Sakura adalah tipe wanita yang masih ingin diberikan kebebasan dalam arti semaunya. Sebuah sikap yang sebenarnya bertentangan dengan keinginan wanita itu untuk menikah.

"Kita hampir sampai. Ayo!" ujar Itachi. Ia memutuskan untuk menyudahi pembicaraan. Terlalu cepat untuk membahas hal semacam ini dengan Sakura.

Akhirnya, sampailah mereka di perkebunan apel milik keluarga Uchiha. Luasnya hanya 1.000 hektar. Tidak seluas milik seorang juragan apel terbesar di sana yang luasnya mencapai 5.000 hektar. Di desa itu terdapat tujuh perkebunan dan jika ditotal secara keseluruhan, maka lahan perkebunan di sana memiliki luas 12.000 hektar.

Mata Sakura membulat penuh rasa kagum saat melihat ratusan pohon apel di sana. Apel-apel itu begitu ranum dan warnanya sangat, sangat cantik. Tentu saja ia tahu warna apel yang dijual di pasar atau supermarket, tapi ia tak pernah melihat yang sebanyak ini, yang masih segar di pohonnya. Tempat itu seperti Taman Eden. Mungkin.

Senyumnya terlihat cemerlang, seolah menjadi hal paling terang yang pernah Itachi lihat. Ia tahu ia menyukai wanita itu, ia hanya baru tahu kalau hatinya sedang jatuh perlahan. Rasanya masih melayang dan belum benar-benar menyentuh dasar jurang. Ia bahkan tak tahu apakah jurang yang menerima hati manusia yang jatuh itu ada atau tidak, tapi ia tahu ia sedang jatuh.

Wanita yang memiliki banyak kelebihan dan siap menjadi wanita seutuhnya memang banyak. Sakura jelas belum memiliki semuanya itu. Ia cantik, menawan, pintar, pekerja keras, setia kawan, dan baik hati, namun ia belum siap menjadi yang lebih dari itu. Itachi tahu, tapi hatinya tetap bergetar untuk Sakura.

Ia berencana mencari tahu untuk apa hatinya bergetar. Itu pula yang disarankan oleh Ino hingga wanita itu nekat menyuruh Itachi untuk 'menculik' Sakura.

"Ini ... ini benar-benar mengagumkan. Astaga!" ujar Sakura dengan penuh rasa antusias.

Itachi tersenyum dan membiarkan Sakura berjalan mendahuluinya untuk menikmati pemandangan di perkebunan. Wanita itu menghampiri pohon-pohon apel tanpa pola yang pasti. Kadang lurus saja, kadang zigzag, lalu memutari tiga-empat pohon sebelum kembali ke jalur utama. Sepertinya ia ingin memeluk semua pohon yang ada di sana secara bersamaan.

Sakura benar-benar terlihat seperti bocah yang baru menginjakkan kaki di pulau harta karun. Namun, justru dialah yang paling mengagumkan, setidaknya bagi Itachi.

"Pelan-pelan, Sakura! Kau bisa jatuh," tegur Itachi.

"Hei, siapa yang menyewamu?" tanya Sakura.

Saat itu juga, jantung Itachi menghentak-hentak. Jangan-jangan Sakura tahu tentang pekerjaan sampingan yang ia pernah lakukan atas suruhan Kizashi.

"Sebagai pengasuhku," lanjut Sakura, lalu terkekeh. "Kenapa kau tegang sekali?"

Untuk pertama kali, Itachi membiarkan dirinya menghembuskan napas lega. Untung saja Sakura tak melihat sebab ia lebih sibuk berlarian ke sana kemari. Benar-benar ... .

Setelah agak lelah, akhirnya mereka kembali berjalan berdampingan, namun lagi-lagi Sakura mendahuluinya karena masih diliputi rasa gembira. Keduanya menyusuri jalan pemikiran masing-masing sampai Itachi menyadari sesuatu yang menempel di pundak wanita itu. Pelan-pelan, ia mendekati Sakura agar ia tak ... histeris?

"Aa ... ."

Sakura berbalik. "Kenapa?"

Tak langsung menjawab, Itachi mengambil sebuah ranting yang sudah terpisah dari pohonnya. Ia mendekati Sakura yang menatapnya penuh tanya.

"Apa yang akan kau lakukan?" tanya wanita itu sebelum ia memeriksa bagian depan tubuhnya, lalu pundak kiri dan kanan.

Dan, teriakan melengking yang berpadu dengan raungan menggema di seluruh perkebunan. Sakura melompat-lompat ketakutan saat didapatinya seekor ulat bulu kuning sepanjang tiga ruas jari dan gemuk menempel santai di pundak kanannya. Ia merasakan ngeri, geli, mual, dan perasaan-perasaan tak mengenakkan lainnya.

"PERGI! PERGI KAU DARI HIDUPKU!" teriak Sakura.

Meski ikut panik, dan meski sedikit, Itachi tetap berusaha tenang sambil menenangkan Sakura. Inilah yang dikatakan sebagai orang katarak menuntun orang buta.

Begitu berada di dekat Sakura, Itachi langsung mengarahkan ranting yang ia bawa pada pundak wanita itu. Ia agak kesulitan untuk mengenyahkan si ulat bulu gemas dari pundak Sakura sebab gerakan melompatnya sangat energik dan akrobatik. Ia benar-benar histeris sampai mengundang kedatangan beberapa pekerja di kebun.

"Tuan Itachi, apa yang terjadi?" tanya mereka bersahutan.

Itachi menjawab mereka dengan menepuk pundaknya sendiri sebelum menunjuk Sakura. Setelah melihat apa yang menimpa wanita yang berasal dari perkotaan itu, mereka malah terkekeh. Sebagian lagi menyemangati Itachi agar cepat menolong Sakura seperti memberi dukungan pada jagoan tanding tinju mereka. Tak lama, Itachi pun berhasil menyingkirkan si ulat bulu dan makhluk invertebrata itu jatuh mengenaskan di tanah sebelum menggeliat meneruskan perjalanannya.

Itachi dengan segera memegangi kedua bahu Sakura.

"Hei, hei ... sudah berakhir, semua sudah berakhir," ujarnya lembut, selembut tatapan matanya. Ayal, meski masih syok, perut Sakura merasa geli karena ditatap seperti itu. Rasanya seperti saat ia berada dalam sebuah mobil yang melaju di jalanan menurun.

Percakapan tadi terdengar seperti percakapan dalam drama, di mana pemeran utama pria berhasil menyelamatkan pemeran wanita. Dramatis, namun keadaan wajah Sakura memang sedramatis itu. Pipinya merah, tapi bibirnya pucat. Air matanya luber, seluber ingusnya. Tanpa dapat menahan kakinya, Sakura langsung merosot, namun Itachi menangkapnya dengan sigap.

Penonton pun bersorak-sorai seperti prajurit Viking yang melihat pemimpinnya mengalahkan seekor naga. Sakura nampak tak memedulikan itu, namun Itachi sangat sadar dan malu hingga ia pun menutupi wajahnya dengan telapak tangan kanan, sedangkan yang kiri menepuk-nepuk punggung Sakura.

"Kami sudah baik-baik saja. Kalian bisa kembali bekerja dan maaf sudah membuat kalian khawatir," ujar Itachi setelah berhasil mengalahkan rasa malunya.

"Tak apa-apa, Tuan, yang penting nona itu baik-baik saja. Baiklah, kami kembali bekerja," jawab seorang petani muda.

Setelah saling membungkuk, kerumunan petani pun bubar. Sang pemilik perkebunan terus menepuk-nepuk punggung Sakura sampai ia merasa tenang.

"Ulat bulu itu punya masalah apa, sih, denganku?" gerutunya.

"Maaf," ujar Itachi.

"Kau ini bicara apa? Aku tak menyalahkanmu," balas Sakura.

Mendengarnya, Itachi tersenyum.

"Apa kau bisa berjalan?" tanya pria itu.

Sakura mengangguk sebelum ia berdiri dengan bantuan Itachi yang menopangnya. Mereka pun berjalan lagi seperti semula setelah Sakura menyeka air matanya.

 **XxX**

Sasuke memandangi Sakura yang sedang meneguk air minum dengan rakus. Mereka sedang duduk di kedai produk makanan dan minuman dari apel yang ada di perkebunan. Terlihat beberapa wisatawan dewasa dan anak-anak di sana.Musim gugur memang saatnya panen.

Keadaan wanita itu memprihatinkan; mata dan hidungnya merah, sementara bibirnya masih sedikit pucat. Ia telah mendengar cerita dari Itachi dan beberapa petani tentang musibah yang baru saja Sakura alami tadi.

Sasuke mulai menganggap bahwa kehadiran Sakura spesial. Pikir saja, Itachi tak pernah membawa wanita ke rumah. Kalau pun iya, mereka hanya beberapa mahasiswi pertanian yang hendak melakukan observasi. Dan, bukannya Itachi tak punya teman wanita; ia punya beberapa, hanya saja Sasuke merasa kalau Sakura memang sesuatu. Saat pertama kali mereka tiba, ia sempat mencium bau alkohol dan parfum yang sama dari baju Sakura dan jaket Itachi.

Ya, kedatangan Sakura memang spesial. Bahkan ulat bulu saja sampai menyambutnya. Kasihan sekali.

"Tenang saja, ulat bulu semacam itu jarang ada di pohon, jadi kuharap kau tidak jera," ujar Sasuke.

Sakura melempar senyum. Senyum biasa, tak ada jejak-jejak ketakutan lagi dan kedua pria itu merasa lega. Kemudian, wanita itu mengernyit saat melihat dua orang yang sedang menebang beberapa pohon apel.

"Mengapa pohon-pohon itu ditebang?" tanya Sakura.

"Pohon-pohon itu terkena kanker," jawab Itachi.

Sakura mengangkat alis sambil mengerjap. Apa Itachi baru saja bercanda?

"Kanker? Pohon?"

Dengan mengulas senyum tipis, Itachi mulai menjelaskan. "Tanaman juga bisa terkena kanker. Nama latinnya: _Botryosphaeria Sp._ yang bisa menyerang buah atau gudang penyimpanan panen. Gejalanya berupa bercak coklat kecil pada buah, membusuk, lalu meluas hingga seluruh bagian buah menggelembung dan busuk berair. Warna buahnya juga menjadi pucat," katanya, lalu mengambil sampel buah apel.

Sakura menerima buah itu dan mengamatinya. Keadaan buah itu persis seperti yang dijelaskan Itachi dan ia baru tahu kalau kanker tidak hanya menyerang manusia dan binatang.

"Bagaimana cara mengatasinya?" tanya wanita itu.

"Secara kultur teknis, dengan tidak memetiknya dalam keadaan terlalu masak. Secara kimia, kita harus menyemprot tanaman yang masih sehat dengan fungisida," jawab Itachi.

Lagi-lagi, Itachi mengejutkan Sakura seperti tadi pagi. Pria itu sangat pintar. Padahal, dengan pekerjaan di bidang yang berbeda jauh selama tiga tahun, harusnya Itachi melupakan banyak hal.

"Lalu, kenapa pohon harus ditebang kalau buahnya yang diserang?" Sakura mulai tertarik pada pembahasan itu.

"Anggap saja seperti kemoterapi yang tidak hanya melebur sel kanker. Beberapa pohon itu juga terkena busuk akar. Biasanya menyerang tanaman apel yang tumbuh di daerah sejuk dan lembab seperti ini. Kalau kau memerhatikan dari dekat, kau akan melihat daunnya layu dan gugur. Kulit akarnya juga busuk. Itu kenapa pohon-pohon itu ditebang sampai ke akar dan harus dibiarkan selama setahun tanpa ditanami," jawab Itachi.

"Sudah hampir seperempat lahan yang terkena," imbuh Sasuke.

Sakura tertegun. Awalnya, ia kira permasalahan keluarga Itachi hanyalah soal pernikahan, ternyata soal perkebunan juga. Perkebunan ini mengalami masalah serius, itu mengapa Itachi dan Sasuke harus pulang. Sasuke harus membantu dalam strategi bertahan dan pemasaran; subyek dalam agrobisnis, sedangkan dalam agroteknologi yang Itachi dalami, ia akan berpusat pada pengolahan lahan dan tanaman. Penyakit tanaman itu contohnya.

Masih tertegun, Sakura memandangi kedua pria yang sedang mengawasi kedai ini dan Sakura mengingat janjinya pada Mikoto. Rasa produk olahan apel di sini sangat lezat, tapi kedainya terlalu polos, sedangkan pengunjung juga banyak yang dari kalangan anak-anak. Ini bukan hal yang sulit. Maka, ia mengambil dua carik kertas dan sebuah pensil di meja kasir, kemudian mulai membuat coretan.

 **XxX**

Setelah kenyang makan apel dan pie apel, Itachi dan Sakura melanjutkan petualangan kecil mereka dengan sepeda motor Sasuke. Sayang sekali festival musim semi terakhir sudah lewat beberapa minggu yang lalu. Meski demikian, Itachi berjanji akan tetap membawanya ke Kastil Hirosaki lusa. Sakura tak dapat menunggu, tapi ia sudah cukup puas dengan tawaran itu, apalagi di tengah kesibukan Itachi yang padat.

Desa ini sangat indah. Jalanannya lebar dan perumahannya sudah maju, bahkan mobil-mobil bagus pun ada. Ketenangan dan keasriannya saja yang membedakannya dengan kota-kota besar. Beberapa bukit menjulang, menambah warna hijau yang membuat otot matanya mengendor dan yang paling ia suka adalah selokannya. Sangat jernih, ikan-ikan koi pun bisa hidup di dalamnya. Pemandangan yang langka di perkotaan itu harus diabadikan, maka Sakura meminta Itachi menepikan sepeda motor demi mengambil beberapa gambar.

Mereka baru memutuskan berhenti di sebuah taman kecil, di mana terdapat beberapa bangku di bawah pohon-pohon sakura saat hari sudah mulai sore. Di sana, banyak burung merpati dan ternyata Itachi sudah menyiapkan sekantong plastik biji jagung.

"Mau memberi mereka makan?" tanya Itachi sambil menyodorkan kantong plastik itu.

"Tentu."

Rasanya lucu ketika Sakura harus mengingat bagaimana ia terus menghindar dari Itachi selama ini. Kemudian, dalam satu malam tak terduga, mereka dapat duduk seperti dua orang yang memiliki hubungan baik sambil memberi makan burung-burung. Ia juga jadi tahu lebih banyak tentang pria itu, juga permasalahan perkebunan keluarganya. Dan, bicara soal perkebunan, Sakura tiba-tiba mengingat pekerjaan Itachi di Konoha.

"Jadi, kau berhenti dari tempat ... ayahku?" tanyanya.

"Akan. Aku masih harus dua kali lagi ... ya, kau tahu," jawab Itachi.

Sakura mendengus geli saat menangkap kekikukan dalam jawaban Itachi. Seingatnya, pria itu bahkan bicara blak-blakan di depan pria-pria kencan buta gagal itu, juga Kakashi.

Ah, Kakashi. Entah apa reaksinya saat mengetahui Sakura berada di sini.

"Film terakhir?" tanya Sakura.

"Dan terbaik. Jiraiya yang menulis ceritanya sendiri."

Mendengar nama Jiraiya, Sakura tertawa manis. Manis bagi telinga pria di sampingnya. Di mata Sakura dan terlepas dari novel-novel stensil maupun film-film garapannya, Jiraiya adalah sesosok lelaki yang masih penuh semangat dan keceriaan di usianya yang mulai senja. Kadang seperti lupa usia dan itu lucu, tapi yang lebih lucu adalah jawaban Itachi barusan.

"Aku jadi bingung tentang apa yang kau minati," katanya. "Maksudku, kau tampak senang dengan pekerjaan anehmu itu, lalu kau juga sepertinya suka motor besar, kemudian kau juga antusias soal perkebunan."

Itachi menyeringai. "Kau memerhatikan?"

"Bu- _ck_!" Kata-kata Sakura tertelan dan ia malu. Ia pun membuang muka.

"Aku menyukai semuanya. Motor itu hanya suka saja. Soal perkebunan, aku memang sangat dan juga harus suka sebab itu bagian dari tanggung jawabku, sedangkan pekerjaan di tempat ayahmu ... ."

Sakura menoleh dan menatap Itachi. Ia penasaran saat pria itu menggantung perkataannya, seperti merasa berat untuk mengatakannya. Ia tidak akan memaksa pria itu untuk menjawab meski pikiran negatifnya meliar ke mana-mana. Itachi yang sadar akan tatapan menuduh Sakura pun merona dan wanita itu serius melihatnya sebagai ... entah, tapi si juru kamera nampak sedikit imut.

"Jangan menatapku begitu!" ujarnya sambil membuang muka. "Ini bukan hal yang wajar untuk dibicarakan dengan seorang wanita." katanya sebelum membatin, 'Wanita seperti dirimu.'

Uchiha Itachi mengatakan kewajaran? Wah!

"Baik, baik," balas Sakura, kemudian mengalihkan pandangan pada sandal jepit yang ia pakai. "Selera ibumu, hm ... muda, ya! Ibuku saja tidak memakai yang seperti ini lagi," lanjutnya sambil memainkan kaki.

"Itu milik kakak perempuanku saat sebelum menikah tiga tahun lalu," jawab Itachi.

Sakura tiba-tiba mengingat sebuah foto keluarga di ruang tengah rumah Itachi. Di sana juga ada seorang wanita yang lebih tua dari pria itu, juga seorang pria yang pasti suaminya serta seorang balita.

"Yang ada di foto keluarga itu? Warna rambutnya paling beda."

Hening. Saat itu, Sakura berpikir kalau-kalau ia baru saja salah bertanya sebab ia melihat Itachi bergeming sambil melempari biji jagung.

"Kami berbeda ibu. Dia lahir sebelum ayah dan ibuku menikah ... Kesalahan pria, katakanlah," jawab pria itu akhirnya.

Giliran Sakura yang terdiam, tertegun. Pertanyaannya memang salah. Perasaan salah itu pun tak mampu mencegah berbagai pertanyaan yang muncul di kepala, tentang mengapa keluarga Uchiha nampak baik-baik saja. Itachi hanya tersenyum tipis, memahami apa yang Sakura pikirkan.

"Ibu dari kakakku dulu adalah kekasih ayah, tapi dia menghilang dan ayah tak tahu kalau dia sedang mengandung. Setahun setelahnya, ayah menikah dengan ibu dan setelah Sasuke lahir, wanita itu tiba-tiba muncul membawa kakakku yang sudah berusia sembilan tahun," jelas Itachi.

"Dan ... ibumu marah," Sakura menerka.

"Hn. Awalnya. Tapi, ibu akhirnya menerima karena semua sudah terjadi dan ibu kandung kakakku meninggal setelahnya karena kecelakaan. Lagipula, ayah membuat kesalahan itu bahkan sebelum berkencan dengan ibu," ujar Itachi yang kemudian diikuti dengan sebuah dengusan. Mungkin dengusan geli.

Sakura pernah mendengar cerita seperti itu, tapi yang paling banyak adalah di cerita-cerita fiksi atau drama televisi. Tak ada dari orang-orang terdekatnya yang mengalami hal itu.

"Apakah ibumu bahagia?" tanyanya.

Itachi berpikir sejenak sebelum menjawabnya. "Bagi ibu, sebagai wanita yang sudah menikah, ada saatnya di mana kebahagiaan pribadi tidak begitu penting. Bagi pria juga sama sebenarnya."

Jawaban Itachi membuat Sakura lagi-lagi merenung dan ia merasa seperti menghadapi lelaki yang sama sekali berbeda dari yang selama ini ia tahu. Itachi yang di sampingnya sore itu adalah pria yang memiliki pemikiran dalam dan cukup bijak dalam memandang beberapa hal di hidupnya. Ia pun memandangi Itachi yang kembali melempar beberapa butir jagung untuk kawanan merpati. Semua yang Sakura lihat dan dengar hari ini tak sengaja menimbulkan gejolak di dadanya seperti riak yang masih begitu kecil. Namun, tanpa sadar dan juga tanpa melepaskan tatapan, membuatnya tersenyum lembut.

o

o

o

o

o

 **Bersambung...**

 _ **A/N:** Maaf, ya, kalau buat membangun _chemistry _mereka agak lambat. Logikanya, untuk sebuah perasaan antipati yang berubah jadi jatuh hati itu perlu empati dan simpati dulu wkwkwkwk. Baiklah, saatnya rumpi!_

 _ **Cantik:** Hola! Iya, saya pernah megang motor _sport _dan saya cewek tulen. Sampai motor 600 CC saya masih bisa bawa meski makin sulit, tapi di atas itu saya gak sanggup hahahaha. Hmmm Kakashi akan muncul sebentar lagi kok, tunggu aja. Waduh, kalau ngulang bagian akhir nanti makin panjang, kecuali kalau dirasa perlu. O, ya, tetep semangat buat bikin tugas, ya! Semoga cerita ini menghiburmu._

 _ **Avheril psychomonst49:** Eh, ketemu lagi hahaha. Makasih, ya, udah sekali lagi baca cerita saya. Mudah-mudahan nanti kalau ada cerita baru lagi kamu bisa ngasih saran-saran. Iya, Sakura lebih defensif di sini karena keadaan kali ya. Emang bener zaman sekarang banyak cewek yang gak keberatan nikah di usia 'lewat', tapi yang banyak saya jumpai adalah yang kebalikannya hahaha. Sebenernya, ketika wanita gak takut nikah tua itu rata-rata udah kena pengaruh kemajuan zaman dengan segala bentuk 'pemberontakan' _gender _, sedangkan andai mereka mau jujur, wanita secara psikologis akan punya kebutuhan yg makin mendesar soal itu saat usianya hampir kepala 3. Yang lainnya bisa karena faktor trauma atau pertimbangan tertentu. Soal_ chemistry _emang ya... gitu deh. Sejujurnya, kelemahan saya adalah bikin cerita_ fluffy _, jadi bikin cerita ini buat saya lebih sulit daripada_ **A Way** _huhuhu. Pokoknya, nanti saya coba supaya cerita ini manis. Selalu sehat juga, ya._

 _ **sitilafifah989:** Wkwkwk si babang lagi mikir, antara takut dosa sama takut diomelin kayaknya. Tunggulah jawaban dia nanti hohoho._

 _ **Andromeda no Rei:** Hai, Adinda wkwkwk! Nah, itu dia. Mbakyu pun bosen dengan setting kota-kota gede atau negara2 benua Amerika atau Eropa. Mending pake Konoha, desa asli, atau nyampur aja wkwkwk. Sebenernya aku juga gak tahu seluk beluk Aomori, aku cuma tahu kalau kota Hirosaki-nya itu penghasil apel terbesar dan itu cocok dipake buat latar belakang keluarganya Itachi. Soal ide, udah di PM ya hahahaha._

 _ **KanonAiko:** Terima kasih kembaliii. Saya lega kamu suka dengan alur dan interaksi tokoh2 di sini. Emang pengen bikin yang _less complicated conflict _hehehe. Ikuti perjalanan ItaSaku, ya._

 _ **Michi-chan:** Syukurlah kalau humornya nyampe soalnya saya lebih gampang bikin yang serius dan ngubek-ngubek emosi wkwkwkwk. Makasih buat semangatnyaaaa._

 _ **MelaniEdelstein:** Nah, cerita ini ibaratnya air setelah _**A Way** _sebagai makanannya hahaha. Dan nanti Itachi pasti punya cara ngejelasin ke Mikoto, entah gimana wkwkwk. Hmmm Kakashi sebenernya punya alasan kenapa dia begitu, nanti kamu akan tahu muehehehe._

 _Baiklah, sekian dulu hari ini dan selamat membaca._ Keep reviewing _yaaaa. Muah!_


	8. Chapter 8

**Disclaimer: Naruto belongs to Masashi Kishimoto.**

 **EVERY WOMAN'S (HONEST) DREAM**

o

o

o

o

o

 **Chapter 8: When She Got Another Knowledge**

Suara tawa yang riuh rendah sama sekali tak mengurangi suasana hangat dalam keluarga Uchiha malam itu. Tawa-tawa tersebut memecah ketenangan yang biasa hadir dalam suasana makan malam, setelah balada ulat bulu tuntas sampai ke telinga Fugaku dan Mikoto. Sasuke yang kembali terlebih dahulu sebelum Itachi dan Sakura mengatakan bahwa keduanya masih berjalan-jalan, di mana hal itu diperlukan bagi Sakura yang masih terbayang-bayang akan si ulat sialan. Mikoto sampai harus mengolesi leher Sakura dengan minyak khusus begitu ditemukan beberapa bentol di sana.

Dengan entengnya, Fugaku menyampaikan perihal kelaziman adanya binatang-binatang hama di perkebunan dan ulat bukan pengecualian. Tetap saja, Sakura merinding setengah mati ketika ia harus mengingatnya, namun bukan berarti ia kapok ke sana. Bagi wanita itu, pengalaman menyenangkan lain lebih penting. Ia tidak berencana terlarut dalam trauma.

Usai semua peralatan makan dibawa oleh pelayan ke dapur, Sakura memulai dengan pembicaraan lain. Ia pun mohon izin sebentar untuk mengambil sketsa sederhana yang sempat ia buat tadi siang di perkebunan. Kemudian, direntangkannya dua lipatan kertas di atas meja; yang satu berisi sketsa, satu lagi berisi daftar hal yang menurutnya akan berguna jika ada di perkebunan, termasuk estimasi dana.

"Binatang?" tanya Fugaku.

Sejenak, Sakura melirik Itachi yang memberinya sebuah anggukan. Pria itu mencoba meyakinkannya untuk mengutarakan gagasan yang ia punya.

"Benar. Yang kulihat, banyak dari pengunjung merupakan anak-anak dan jika mau jujur, orang-orang dewasa juga kadang masih punya sisi anak-anak di dalam diri mereka. Maka, menambahkan sesuatu yang menarik perhatian anak-anak, orang dewasa juga akan tertarik. Tentu saja kita akan tetap meninggalkan kesan klasik atau semacamnya untuk orang dewasa," jawab Sakura.

Sang kepala rumah tangga mengangguk-angguk, tampak tertarik dengan pemaparan Sakura. Wanita itu menambahkan, anak-anak dengan rasa antusias yang masih tinggi akan cenderung tertarik pada banyak hal, bukan sesuatu yang monoton. Beberapa binatang jinak yang bukan lazimnya dipelihara akan menarik perhatian pengunjung dan hewan-hewan itu akan diletakkan dalam kandang besar di beberapa tepian pembatas perkebunan. Mereka akan bersemangat untuk melihat hewan-hewan jinak yang tidak akan mereka temukan di kehidupan sehari-hari mereka.

Ide kedua adalah papan-papan berwarna cerah yang kontras dengan warna daun apel yang dimaksudkan untuk membuat perhatian mereka lebih cepat tertangkap. Papan-papan itu akan memuat keterangan tentang hewan-hewan yang akan dipelihara dengan menggunakan kalimat sederhana agar cepat dipahami. Begitu pula dengan papan warna-warna cerah yang perlu ditancap di dekat papan berwarna tua di beberapa titik yang menerangkan tentang apel.

"Selain berlibur, anak-anak akan tertarik dan sekaligus belajar dengan cara membaca. Dengan cara itu, kita akan mendapatkan dua faedah sekaligus, bukan?" terang Sakura.

"Kupikir kau perlu mempertimbangkannya, _Anata_ ," ujar Mikoto pada suaminya. "Lagipula, dana yang kita punya sangat cukup."

Sasuke menyetujuinya. Menurut pandangannya dan dari segi bisnis, usaha memang memerlukan modal. Ada harga yang harus dibayar untuk mendapatkan hasil yang maksimal. Tentu saja hal itu harus disertai dengan perbaikan kualitas lahan dan tanaman, juga buahnya; seperti yang disampaikan pula oleh Itachi.

Selanjutnya, Fugaku memandangi sketsa tata ruang kedai yang Sakura buat. Dahinya agak berkerut saat dilihatnya tatanan itu akan membagi ruangan kedai seluas 1.000 meter persegi yang ia punyai.

"Jadi, yang 400 meter persegi ini akan dibuat khusus ruangan untuk anak-anak?" tanyanya.

Sakura mengangguk tanpa ragu.

"Yang perlu dilakukan adalah mengecat dinding ruangan dengan warna cerah yang kemudian diberi gambar menarik. Paman bisa menempelkan stiker jika ingin cepat, tapi jika Paman menginginkan hasil yang lebih artistik, maka dengan gambar manual akan lebih terlihat natural. Atau ... bisa juga Paman menyediakan satu dinding yang bisa dicoret oleh anak-anak. Mereka bisa menggambar yang mereka mau," jawab Sakura.

"Lalu, bagaimana jika dinding sudah penuh?" tanya Fugaku.

"Khusus dinding itu, kita bisa mengecatnya dengan cat tembok berbahan dasar air dengan teknologi _KidProof_. Sangat mudah dibersihkan dengan air dan aman untuk anak-anak," jawab Sakura lagi. "Sedangkan ruang untuk umum tetap dengan warna putih agar dan tata mejanya saja yang sedikit diubah agar semakin memberi kesan luas. Tirai putih dengan jendela kayu juga akan memberi kesan hangat dan klasik."

Dari raut wajah Fugaku, Sakura tahu bahwa pria itu senang dengan usulannya. Fugaku memang tak banyak bicara, namun anggukan kepala yang kemudian diikuti oleh sebuah perintah pada Sasuke agar mulai menyiapkan apa saja yang dibutuhkan untuk perubahan itu membuat Sakura lega. Setidaknya ia bisa membantu dan tak ada yang menyatakan ketidaksetujuan.

Diam-diam, Itachi melirik Sakura sebelum akhirnya senyum tipis tersungging di bibirnya yang tipis pula. Bibir yang seringnya terkatup rapat. Mungkin hanya Mikoto yang menyadari itu, kemudian berakhir jugalah makan malam mereka. Para pria bubar dan mengerjakan kegiatan masing-masing; Fugaku dengan acara berita di televisi, Sasuke yang lebih memilih masuk ke kamar, dan Itachi yang memutuskan untuk duduk di halaman luar rumah.

Hanya Sakura yang membantu Mikoto untuk mencuci peralatan makan. Ia tak enak hati jika tak melakukan apa-apa, terlebih ia menikmati semuanya dengan cuma-cuma. Saat itu, ia menyadari bahwa Mikoto merupakan nyonya rumah yang baik hati. Ibu dari kedua pria itu mempersilakan dua pelayannya beristirahat setelah melakukan pekerjaan rumah yang melelahkan. Padahal, Mikoto juga tetap mengerjakan pekerjaan semacam itu.

Sambil menata peralatan pada rak, Sakura sesekali mencuri pandang ke arah Mikoto. Ia masih ingat dengan apa yang Itachi ceritakan soal kakak Itachi. Awalnya, ia mencoba main tebak-tebakan; ia mencoba mencari raut sedih atau tertekan di wajah wanita paruh baya yang masih jelita itu. Namun, ia tak menemukannya.

"Eh? Ada apa, Sakura- _san_?" Mikoto bertanya. Tampaknya, ia menyadari gelagat 'teman' putra sulungnya itu.

Salah tingkah, Sakura sedikit tergagap sambil menepis poninya ke samping sambil tertawa kecil. Tawa itu ia paksakan untuk menutupi rasa kikuknya.

"Tidak, Bibi, tidak ada apa-apa. Aku hanya berpikir kalau Bibi pasti letih setelah seharian mengerjakan pekerjaan rumah," jawab Sakura yang separuhnya jujur.

Kekehan kecil menjawab perkataan Sakura. Mikoto masih meniriskan piring-piring sambil menggumam panjang.

"Di awal pernikahan memang melelahkan. Meski aku sudah biasa membantu ibuku di rumah, tapi menjadi istri rupanya memang lain. Bahkan, pertama kali aku memiliki Itachi, tanganku cepat pegal karena menggendongnya. Semua butuh rasa terbiasa," jawab Mikoto.

Wanita itu merasa seperti muda kembali, atau kembali menjadi ibu muda dan Sakura-lah si putri kecil. Lucu juga rasanya saat mendapatkan pertanyaan itu dari wanita sedewasa Sakura. Namun, Mikoto kembali mengingat saat ia berumur 22 tahun dan akan menikah, ia melontarkan pertanyaan yang mirip. Saat ia seusia Sakura, Itachi bahkan sudah berumur 7 tahun, sedangkan wanita di sampingnya itu mungkin belum memiliki persiapan apa-apa. Jangankan itu, Sakura sepertinya belum punya calon suami.

Ia jadi bertanya-tanya jika kehidupan perkotaan telah mengikis hal-hal sederhana tentang ini. Akan tetapi, saat ia menilik apa yang Sakura kenakan dan bagaimana terawatnya bahkan kuku Sakura, Mikoto mulai menyadari bahwa wanita itu jarang melakukan pekerjaan rumah. Sakura jelas orang berada dan keluarga Mikoto berada sedikit di bawah itu.Mungkin saja kehidupan yang Sakura miliki membuat wanita itu asyik dengan status lajangnya.

"Sakura- _san_ , kau sudah memiliki kekasih?" tanya Mikoto tiba-tiba.

"Eh? Ah ... ." Sakura salah tingkah. Tidak mungkin ia mengatakan kalau putra sulung si pelontar pertanyaan inilah yang berkontribusi dalam pencapaian status lajang totalnya itu. "Tidak, Bi," jawabnya.

Tepat seperti dugaan Mikoto dan wanita paruh baya itu mengulum senyum. Mungkin perubahan zaman membuat beberapa anggapan ikut berubah. Wanita zaman sekarang nampaknya lebih bebas melakukan apa pun, contohnya kedatangan Sakura ke sini. Mikoto bukan menuduhnya sebagai wanita yang tidak baik, ia tahu Sakura wanita yang baik. Hanya, jika Sakura hidup di zamannya, apalagi zaman kakek neneknya, seorang wanita yang bertandang ke rumah pria berarti adalah, setidaknya, calon istrinya.

"Ibumu juga pasti sibuk di rumah, bukan?" tanya Mikoto, mencoba mencari bahan pembicaraan lain saat didapatinya Sakura terdiam dalam kecanggungan.

Sakura mengelus tengkuknya; lebih grogi dari sebelumnya. Ia merasa kalau menceritakan tentang kegiatan keluarganya menjadi sedikit menakutkan. Namun, entah mengapa ia tak sampai hati untuk benar-benar menutupi dan ia pun menceritakan sekelumit hal tentang ibunya, bukan ayahnya. Ia masih tak siap dan mungkin tak akan siap.

Sayangnya, mulut Sakura yang tak sengaja meluncurkan kata 'berlian', ayal membuat Mikoto mengernyit. Ia tahu ada komunitas seperti itu sebab ia bisa saja bergabung, hanya saja ia tak tertarik. Komunitas itu tak mungkin melibatkan kalangan menengah, apalagi menengah ke bawah. Jika Sakura berasal dari kalangan atas, lalu mengapa ia harus kerja di tempat lain yang menurut penuturan Sakura adalah milik paman dari kawannya? Bukannya Mikoto bermaksud untuk menjadi penggali bahan cerita dan berita, namun ia memang penasaran pada Sakura untuk alasan yang ia tak tahu pasti mengapa.

"Wah, kau dan ibumu sama-sama orang sibuk, ya!" ujar Mikoto.

Tawa kecil Sakura makin terdengar terpaksa.

"Kami bertemu setiap hari, kok. Hanya, ibu memang kadang tak di rumah sampai sore," jawabnya.

"Itu biasa. Aku pun melakukannya saat harus membantu suamiku di perkebunan atau berkumpul dengan para istri pemilik perkebunan dan petani. Katakanlah, pertemuan komunitas," balas Mikoto.

Untuk alasan yang tidak jelas, Sakura lega. Ia sedikit lega mengetahui bahwa ibu rumah tangga seperti Mikoto yang tadinya ia pikir selalu di rumah juga memiliki kegiatan di luar. Bentuk kegiatannya saja yang berbeda.

"Itu bagus karena perempuan juga perlu melihat dunia luar," lirihnya.

Mendengar seberkas kesan khawatir dalam perkataannya, Mikoto pun tersenyum, namun senyum itu mengandung keheranan. Lalu, dipandangnya wanita rupawan yang berdiri di sampingnya sebelum ia mulai membuat dua cangkir kopi hitam. Senyum Mikoto malah membuat Sakura semakin bingung atau mungkin rikuh gara-gara perkataannya tadi.

"Perempuan tentu berhak melihat dunia luar dan dunia seakan begitu lebar sebelum dia memutuskan untuk mengikatkan diri dengan pasangannya," tutur Mikoto.

Sakura mengangguk, namun tak terlalu paham mengapa ia mengangguk. Bisa jadi untuk kesetujuan, bisa jadi untuk kekhawatiran tentang apa yang akan terjadi pada wanita setelahnya. Ia pun memberanikan diri untuk mengungkapkan isi pikirannya.

"Dan ... setelah menikah, dunia wanita menjadi lebih terbatas? Lebih sempit," tebaknya.

"Itu tergantung dari pasangan seperti apa yang dia dapatkan. Kalau mendapatkan pria yang tidak baik, maka dunianya bisa terasa seperti seluas kotak perhiasan saja, atau bahkan neraka. Luas, tapi menyakitkan," jawab Mikoto sebelum pandangannya sedikit menerawang ke sembarang arah.

Tak urung, kalimat terakhirnya itu menarik kembali ingatan Sakura tentang cerita Itachi. Mungkin itulah yang Mikoto rasakan saat pertama kali mengetahui kebenaran Fugaku.

"Tapi, ada juga pria yang berbuat kesalahan tanpa disengaja sebelum dia mengaku, lalu memperbaikinya." Mikoto tersenyum entah pada siapa, namun Sakura tahu bahwa senyum itu untuk masa lalu itu. "Lelaki baik yang membuat kesalahan. Yang seperti itu mungkin akan membuat wanita seakan sesaat terlempar ke jurang penderitaan sambil berteriak memohon kebahagiaan. Namun ... kenyataan bahwa pria itu mampu menyediakan cinta di dalam rumah tangganya meski ia membawa duka dari masa lalunya, maka wanita itu akan perlahan mempertanyakan tentang apa sebenarnya kebahagiaan yang ia maksud jika ternyata kebahagiaan pribadi tidaklah begitu penting."

Persis seperti apa yang Itachi sampaikan tadi sore dan Sakura tersenyum. Ia tersenyum untuk kegagalannya menemukan perasaan terluka dalam ucapan-ucapan Mikoto. Senyumnya juga untuk kesadaran baru yang ia dapatkan. Itachi adalah pria yang jujur.

"Dan, jika seorang wanita mendapatkan pria dengan cinta yang begitu banyak dan besar untuknya, maka dunianya akan lebih luas dari dunia luar yang kau maksud. Bagiku, keluargaku, anak-anakku, adalah duniaku. Begitu pula kau bagi ibumu, juga ayahmu," lanjut Mikoto.

Bagi ayahnya. Entah pergolakan apa yang tiba-tiba melandanya. Ini memang bukan perasaan yang mudah ia urai. Ia tahu bahwa Kizashi mencintai keluarganya, namun di lain sisi, ia seakan menjadi ayah yang sangat menjengkelkan. Usahanya, perusahaannya, merupakan jurang tanpa jembatan yang tak bisa ia capai.

"Pria seperti itulah yang harus kau temukan," ujar Mikoto lagi.

Semburat meah jambu pun mengarsir wajah jelita Sakura saat Mikoto mengatakannya. Bukan karena isi perkataan itu, namun cara Mikoto melakukannya; matanya menyiratkan sesuatu yang membuat debaran di jantungnya mengencang. Ia pun tertawa salah tingkah.

Andai Mikoto tahu bahwa menemukan pria seperti itu tak semudah yang dikira. Bahkan pria dengan kepribadian biasa seperti Sasori atau beberapa pria kencan butanya dulu saja kabur begitu mengetahui tentang dirinya. Ironisnya, kecuali Sasori, pria-pria itu kabur gara-gara si putra sulung dari wanita yang memberinya petuah bijaksana ini.

"Bi, andai ... hm ... Maksudku, andai si wanita ini berasal dari keluarga yang ... tidak biasa dan mungkin sulit untuk diterima begitu saja, apa pria baik akan datang? Kalau pun iya, apakah keluarga si pria akan baik-baik saja? Pernikahan terkadang bukan cuma antara dua insan, tapi dua keluarga. Itulah yang kupelajari selama bekerja sebagai perancang pernikahan," tanya Sakura.

Mikoto mengangkat alis.

"Ah! Anu ... Maksudku-"

Perkataan terbatanya terpotong saat Mikoto menyentuh punggung tangannya. Dengan kernyitan kening, Mikoto tersenyum penuh arti dan Sakura malu. Ia tahu pemikirannya melantur dan tak masuk akal. Entah mengapa ia tiba-tiba ... .

Ia menggelengkan kepalanya sambil memejamkan mata. Ia tidak mungkin membayangkan wajah Itachi, namun memang wajah pria itulah yang melintas.

"Andai keluarganya sulit menerima, pria yang sungguh-sungguh mencintai si wanita akan berusaha membuat kedua belah pihak bisa berbaur," jawabnya. "Nah, sekarang bolehkah aku meminta tolong padamu untuk mengantarkan kopi ini untuk Itachi? Dia tak bisa berpikir tanpa kopi meski aku sudah berusaha memberitahunya agar tidak minum kopi berlebihan. Kau tahu, masalah di perkebunan cukup merepotkannya."

Merasa lega, lega yang entah untuk alasan apa, Sakura pun mengangguk sambil mengambil alih dua cangkir berisi kopi hitam buatan Mikoto. Ia berbalik dan melangkah perlahan, seakan takut mengusik ketenangan yang tak habis ia pikir bagaimana terciptanya.

"Bantu dia, ya!" ujar Mikoto lagi.

Sakura menelan ludah sambil menoleh ke belakang. Malu-malu, ia kembali mengangguk sambil tersenyum kikuk.

 **XxX**

Itachi yang sedari tadi menguping dari balik dinding pun berlari ke halaman rumah. Tadinya, ia hendak membuat kopi, namun ia malah berakhir mengintai saat didengarnya kedua wanita itu bercakap-cakap. Maka, di sinilah ia duduk, di sebuah bangku di bawah pohon sambil pura-pura membaca beberapa catatan untuk ia tinggalkan pada manajer perkebunan sebelum ia kembali ke Konoha.

Baru kali ini ia merasa berdebar karena takut ketahuan menguping. Masalahnya, pertama; ia tak pernah menguping karena ia tak pernah mau tahu urusan orang lain, kedua; yang ia dengar tadi terasa aneh. Dengan bodohnya, ia jadi harap-harap cemas.

Wanita yang ia tunggu akhirnya datang juga membawa dua cangkir kopi. Dengan konyolnya lagi, ia pura-pura tak menyadari kedatangan Sakura sampai wanita itu meletakkan cangkir-cangkir berisi kopi di atas bangku dan ia bersikap seolah-olah masih berkutat dengan apa yang ia baca, padahal perutnya geli ketika mendapatkan perhatian dari wanita itu.

"Terima kasih," ujar pria itu dengan gaya yang masih sok tenang.

"Sebaiknya kau kurangi minum kopi," lirih Sakura.

"Apa?"

Sakura menjawabnya dengan gumaman singkat dan gelengan sebelum memiringkan kepalanya. Ia berusaha ikut membaca apa yang sedang Itachi baca, tapi sepertinya ada yang aneh.

"Sepertinya kau benar-benar butuh konsentrasi yang tinggi," kata Sakura memecah keheningan.

"Hn?"

"Katanya, seseorang yang membaca dengan posisi terbalik dimaksudkan untuk lebih fokus," jawab Sakura.

Dengan itu, Itachi sontak terbelalak saat menyadari bahwa ia memang membaca dengan posisi terbalik. Ya, kertasnya terbalik dan ia malu sekali. Ia pun berdehem, lalu membalik posisi kertas sehingga ia membaca dengan cara yang normal. Ia merutuki kecerobohannya yang bisa dibilang amat langka dilakukan itu.

"Kau benar," kilahnya tanpa mengalihkan perhatian dari kertas itu. "Aku mecoba menemukan apa yang kurang, tapi rasanya semua sudah lengkap. Aku bisa lebih tenang untuk meninggalkan perkebunan untuk sementara."

Hebatnya, Sakura percaya saja sebab kini ia mengangguk-angguk. Keheningan masih nyaman untuk mereka nikmati. Sepertinya kata-kata tak akan memberi arti lebih atas kebersamaan mereka, seakan dalam hening pun mereka dapat bicara. Bicara pada diri masing-masing. Tak ada yang terganggu dengan itu, sedangkan suara jangkrik semakin memberi ketenangan.

Namun, Itachi tidak setenang kelihatannya. Pikirannya berkecamuk dengan rasa penasaran yang akhirnya tak bisa ia tahan.

"Apa yang kau bicarakan dengan ibu?" tanyanya.

"Banyak," jawab Sakura singkat.

"Mengapa kau sepertinya tidak keberatan untuk memberitahu ibuku tentang keluargamu?"

Di titik itu, Itachi ingin menampar mulutnya sendiri, terlebih saat ia melihat mata Sakura yang terpicing. Rasanya Sakura tahu bagaimana Itachi mengetahuinya.

"Kau menguping," tuduhnya.

Tak ada sedakan maupun semburan saat tuduhan itu terucap bersamaan dengan Itachi yang menyeruput kopinya. Ia masih bisa mempertahankan sikap acuh tak acuh meski hal itu tak menyelesaikan masalahnya saat ini. Ia pun harus, lagi-lagi, setengah berdusta.

"Aku mau membuat kopi saat kalian mengobrol dan aku mendengar sekilas. Lagipula, aku langsung pergi karena tak ingin mengganggu. Apa itu menguping?" elaknya.

Oh, Tuhan! Itachi bersumpah demi pohon-pohon apelnya kalau dia memang menguping. Sayangnya, mata Sakura yang masih menyipit seolah mengatakan kesangsiannya atas bualan Itachi. Pria itu berpikir untuk merayakan kecerdasannya yang kian mengalami degradasi manakala ia pura-pura meregangkan otot-otot tubuhnya, seakan ia lelah. Tidak. Ia tak berbohong di bagian lelah itu.

Namun, rasanya perayaan yang ia maksud itu tak perlu ia lakukan. Ia masih cerdas dan orang cerdas pandai membalikkan keadaan. Itulah yang akan ia lakukan.

"Aku hanya mendengar sekilas." Itachi memulai, namun mata Sakura kembali melemparkan tatapan tak percaya. "Aku heran saja mengapa kau tidak keberatan meski kau tidak terang-terangan bilang kalau yang kau maksud adalah keluargamu. Padahal, selama ini kau selalu menyembunyikannya."

Sakura tercekat dan Itachi puas.

"Kau bahkan sampai mengomeliku dan mengataiku dengan ucapan-ucapan pedas," lanjutnya.

Sakura makin tercekat, semakin merasa bersalah, dan Itachi makin puas. Wanita itu tiba-tiba merasa jahat. Memang benar bahwa dulu ia sampai tega memarahi Itachi depan umum, tapi bukankah itu wajar? Mana ada orang yang bahagia saat kencan butanya dirusak dengan cara semenjengkelkan itu!

"Kenapa kau malah ingin jujur pada ibu-"

"Sudahlah!" potong Sakura. "Aku cuma ... cuma ... ."

Kini, tatapan Itachi menyiratkan sebuah tantangan dan Sakura semakin malu. Pria itu berbeda sekali dengan adiknya. Meski sama-sama bersikap tenang hampir di setiap waktu, tapi Sasuke tidak menyebalkan. Pria yang lebih muda dua tahun darinya itu tidak membuatnya kesal dan malu sampai menyebabkan gejala jantungan.

Entah hanya perasaannya saja atau bukan, Sakura merasa bahwa udara di sekitarnya menjadi gerah. Yang pasti ia juga jadi mempertanyakan hal yang sama yang ditanyakan Itachi pada dirinya. Seharusnya ia tak perlu merasa peduli apakah keluarga Itachi tahu tentang latar belakang keluarganya. Dan, ia menjadi semakin kesal saat ia mengingat bagaimana tadi ia membayangkan wajah Itachi selama percapakannya dengan Mikoto berlangsung. Lebih-lebih, sekarang tatapan Itachi seakan sedang menyelidik.

"Ngomong-ngomong," ujar Sakura, mencoba untuk membalikkan keadaan. "Keluargamu belum tahu tentang pekerjaanmu di Konoha, kan? Bagaimana kau akan menjelaskannya?"

Memang tepat seperti yang ia perkirakan; Itachi tampak terganggu akan hal itu. Dalam hati, Sakura mencibirnya. Dulu, pria itu mengatakan bahwa tak ada yang salah dengan pekerjaannya yang menurutnya menyenangkan dan sekarang ia baru tahu kalau pekerjaan semacam itu memanglah sebuah masalah. Ia hanya berharap bahwa Itachi akan memahami ketakutannya selama ini, namum tanpa ia duga, Itachi justru megatakan hal yang mengejutkan.

"Aku akan berterus terang," ujarnya. "Menurutmu, adakah jalan yang lebih baik daripada jujur?"

Sakura terperangah hingga tanpa sadar ia memandangi pria di hadapannya itu. Tak ada tanda keraguan dalam sorot matanya, seakan pria itu selalu meyakini apa yang ia putuskan sendiri.

"Jadi, sebenarnya kenapa kau memilih pekerjaan seperti itu?" tanya Sakura.

Wajah Itachi yang merona membuat Sakura semakin tergelitik ingin tahu lebih lagi.

"Kalau ... kau berpikir bahwa aku memilih pekerjaan ini karena aku pernah melakukan hal 'itu', maka kau salah besar," ujarnya sambil tetap memandangi kertas yang ia pegang.

Sepasang alis Sakura terangkat. Ia boleh saja tidak memercayai telinganya sendiri sebab yang ia tahu adalah para pria zaman sekarang bahkan sudah pernah melakukan hubungan intim sejak SMP. Ia boleh tak percaya, namun bukankah ia sendiri masih perawan di usia di mana banyak wanita yang sudah memutuskan untuk melakukannya?

"Ak- aku ... tidak peduli apa kau sudah pernah atau belum, tapi bagaimana bisa kau ... memilih pekerjaan-"

"Itu hanya akan bisa diketahui oleh wanita yang menjadi istriku nanti," potong Itachi.

Saat itu, mereka tak tahu bagaimana caranya untuk memaknai keheningan di antara mereka. Degup jantung di dalam dada mereka seakan menjelma mejadi sepasang anak kecil yang berlompatan di atas trampolin. Sakura tak tahu harus bersikap bagaimana, sedangkan Itachi tak paham mengapa ia harus mengatakan alasan yang selalu ia simpan meski tidak sepenuhnya.

Demi mengakhiri situasi yang membuat serba salah ini, Sakura berdehem sambil menggeser posisi duduknya.

"Sebaiknya kau masuk saja daripada menggangguku," ujar Itachi yang segera ia sesali sendiri. Demi Tuhan, bukan itu maksudnya!

Mulut Sakura pun menganga, lalu ia tertawa tak percaya. Ia tersinggung karena dirinya diusir, padahal ia ke sana untuk membawakan kopi untuk Itachi. Kurang baik apa dia sampai sudi bersikap semanis ini terhadap pria yang ia anggap paling menjengkelkan ini? Terlepas dari sifat baik yang baru-baru ini ia ketahui, namun pria itu tetap saja menyebalkan.

Dengan cepat, Sakura beranjak dan menjejakkan kakinya sebelum masuk ke rumah, meninggalkan Itachi. Sementara, setelah kepergian wanita itu, Itachi mengerang dan mengatai dirinya sendiri sebagai orang yang bodoh. Kalau sikapnya selalu begini, kapan lagi ia akan membuat Sakura tahu bahwa ia memiliki perasaan spesial pada wanita itu?

 **XxX**

 _"Dia sangat, sangat menyebalkan, Ino!"_ keluh Sakura di telepon pagi itu.

Ino terkekeh mendengarnya dan ia yakin kalau Sakura pasti semakin keki di seberang sana. Baru saja ia dilabrak karena telah berbohong mengenai hubungannya dengan Itachi, sekarang Sakura malah bercerita panjang lebar tentang apa saja yang terjadi di sana. Menurutnya, kemarahan Sakura tak lebih dari sekedar perasaan lega yang entah mengapa Ino yakini.

Namun, dari semua cerita Sakura pagi itu, Ino merasa bahwa sang sahabat tengah dilanda kegalauan yang cukup besar meski tak diakui. Cara Sakura menyatakan kekhawatirannya akan kemungkinan bahwa keluarga Itachi akan mengetahui latar belakangnya itu terdengar ganjil, atau mungkin itu pertanda yang bagus. Itu artinya, setidaknya menurut Ino, Sakura sebenarnya memperhitungkan kemungkinan jatuh cinta pada pria itu dan inilah yang sedang ia tunggu. Namun, berhubung sang sahabat bukanlah wanita yang mudah mengakui apa yang ia rasakan, ia mungkin perlu sedikit demi sedikit membantu Sakura untuk menyadari hal itu.

"Hm ... mungkin saja dia grogi," jawab Ino.

 _"Apa alasannya?"_

"Aku cukup mengenal Itachi- _nii_. Dia bukan pria yang mudah mengatakan hal-hal pribadi, apalagi di depan ... ."

Ino menunda untuk memberitahu Sakura mengenai kenyataan itu. Kalau ia beritahu sekarang, maka permainan akan kurang seru. Selain itu, ia percaya bahwa segala bentuk perasaan akan lebih baik jika sama-sama disadari dan ditemukan oleh yang berkaitan. Yang perlu ia lakukan hanyalah memberi tanda atau pernyataan-pernyataan penuntun. Bagaimanapun juga, baik Sakura maupun Itachi sama-sama orang yang sulit berterus terang, terlebih karena hubungan keduanya yang buruk sebelum ini.

 _"Hei, apa yang akan kau katakan tadi?"_ tegur Sakura.

"Ah, tidak ada ... Astaga! Aku lupa aku harus berangkat pagi-pagi untuk pergi ke kuil sebelum ke kantor. Kita lanjutkan nanti, ya! O, ya, jangan terlalu benci, nanti kau bisa rindu kalau kalian tidak ketemu lama. _Bye_!"

Tanpa memedulikan pekikan kesal sang sahabat, Ino menutup sambungan telepon mereka begitu saja. Lagi-lagi, ia menahan tawanya sebelum telepon kembali berdering dan menampilkan nama ayah Sakura di layarnya.

"Matilah aku!"

o

o

o

o

o

 **Bersambung...**

 _ **A/N:** Haaai. Semoga masih pada menyimak cerita ini, ya. Apa pun kesibukan kalian, bersemangatlah! O, ya, babak pertama saya perlu membuat momen Sakura dengan keluarga Itachi. Tujuannya adalah ... ya jelas untuk menguatkan sosok Sakura di mata mereka hahaha._

 _ **sitilafifah989:** Sepertinya gitu hahaha. Cuma Sakura kan masih dibingungkan oleh antara gengsi dan hal-hal yang harus dia pastiin sendiri. Ditunggu aja ya prosesnya..._

 _ **michi-chan:** Makasiiiih... Semoga _chapter _ini juga masih manis, ya. Kalau terasa 'surut', mungkin inilah dinamika dalam sebuah cerita. Ibarat kata minum, kita pasti juga perlu sesuatu yang lebih tawar hahaha!_

 _ **KanonAiko:** Udah _update _ini hehehe._

 _ **Andromeda no Rei:** Oooiiiii! Hahaha! Iya, chapter kemarin emang manis, cuma di chapter ini kadar manisnya kudu aku kurangin dikit supaya bisa 'nembak' tahap-tahap pemahaman Sakura-nya wkwkwk. Btw, di sini aku emang pengen bikin Sasuke jadi cowok normal aja *digenjutsu_

 ** _Shinning Nightt:_** _Hahaha saya juga gak tahu dapet ide kata-kata itu dari mana, cuma kan kalau orang katarak sebenernya gak buta, tapi tetep aja susah melihat. Jadi itu cocok buat menganalogikan kepanikan Itachi yang gak terlalu itu._

 _ **DCherryBlue:** Nah, ini ceritanya emang tentang hal-hal yg kudu wanita tahu tentang kehidupan pernikahan dan Sakura juga Itachi sedang berproses sambil belajar._

 _Sekian dulu, semoga pada bermunculan untuk meninggalkan_ review _ya_. I'm really looking forward to it _huhuhu. Muah!_


	9. Chapter 9

**Disclaimer: Naruto belongs to Masashi Kishimoto.**

 **EVERY WOMAN'S (HONEST) DREAM**

o

o

o

o

o

 **Chapter 9: Let's Give It a Shot!**

Menjumpai Uchiha Itachi di perkebunan adalah hal masih terasa ganjil bagi Sakura. Lebih mudah untuk membayangkan Itachi memegang kamera dan mengambil adegan cabul dibandingkan dengan melihat Itachi yang sedang ia lihat sekarang. Pria gondrong itu tengah mengawasi para petani di kebun apel, kemudian sesekali mencatat hasil pengamatannya pada hampir semua bagian pada pohon.

Ada sensasi tersendiri yang wanita itu rasakan, seperti beberapa bumbu dan bahan yang diracik untuk kemudian menjadi sesuatu yang memiliki rasa unik. Ia tidak bisa menjelaskannya dengan mudah. Hanya saja, salah satu rasa itu cukup mudah ia kenali. Hampir sama, tapi berbeda. Yang satu ini lebih menggelitik.

Terkadang, ia berpikir apakah itu karena ia sedang berada di Aomori, tempat indah dan sejuk yang telah lama ingin ia kunjungi, atau karena di sana ia bebas dari hiruk-pikuk kota dan segala pemikiran serta pertanyaan ibunya tentang kapan ia menikah. Dan, semua menjadi sedikit menakutkan ketika ia tiba-tiba menyadari bahwa perasaan yang demikian ia dapatkan dari satu keadaan: melihat Itachi bekerja saat ia membawakan makan siang. Sungguh, rasa tentram itu benar-benar ada di hatinya.

Sakura ingin mengeluh. Ia ingin mengeluhkan bagaimana sederhananya alasan yang membuatnya merasakan hal itu. Alangkah sulit dipercaya bahwa ia berpikiran seperti gadis muda dengan mimpi yang jauh dari kerumitan. Mungkin satu-satunya yang rumit adalah tentang bagaimana bayangan itu timbul dari seorang pria yang selama ini tak memiliki citra positif di matanya, pria yang sering mengacaukan rencana pribadinya.

Kini, dadanya berdesir dan perutnya geli seperti saat ia berada dalam sebuah mobil yang melaju kencang di jalan menurun ketika pria itu menoleh ke arahnya sambil tersenyum tipis. Itachi menghentikan pekerjaannya sejenak. Ia melihat bungkusan kotak bekal makanan yang dibawa Sakura dan seketika rasa laparnya terundang.

"Apa yang dimasak ibu?" tanyanya.

"Macam-macam, tapi hampir semuanya berbahan kubis dan nori," jawab Sakura.

Mata Itachi berbinar ketika kotak makanan itu dibuka. Aroma yang diangkut oleh kepulan asap tipis itu dihirupnya dengan sungguh-sungguh. Di mata Sakura, tingkah Itachi saat itu menunjukkan bahwa ia sangat menyayangi sang ibu. Ia menghargai dan menyukai apa pun buatan ibunya. Karena itu pula Sakura tersenyum tanpa sadar.

"Kau tidak suka daging, ya?" tebaknya.

Pria itu mengangguk.

"Kenapa?" Sakura bertanya.

Itachi menggedik, lalu berkata, "Hanya tidak suka saja, tapi aku tidak membenci ikan."

Di bawah satu-satunya pohon _beech_ di perkebunan apel itu, keduanya duduk. Itachi menikmati makan siang, sementara Sakura mengamatinya. Begitu Sakura sadar akan kekonyolan sikapnya, ia segera mengalihkan perhatian pada beberapa lembar kertas yang disatukan dengan papan akrilik dengan penjepit kertas. Ia hanya membaca yang ia mengerti saja lantaran kebanyakan yang dicatat berisi nama-nama ilmiah yang entah itu nama penyakit atau yang lain. Setelahnya, ia semakin kagum karena ingatan Itachi yang tajam. Pria itu tak melupakan ilmu yang pernah ia timba meski pekerjaan yang ia lakukan selama ini sangat jauh berbeda.

Andai saja sang ayah memiliki usaha yang menurutnya bermartabat, mungkin Sakura juga akan serius membantu. Sayang, ia begitu membenci nama besar perusahaan ayahnya yang didapat dari tontonan panas. Jika seperti ini, rasanya kehidupannya dan Itachi berbanding terbalik.

"Maaf, hari ini kita belum bisa pergi ke Kastil Hirosaki. Aku masih harus bekerja, tapi aku janji semuanya akan selesai hari ini," kata Itachi.

Sakura menggeleng. "Tak masalah. Lagipula, suasana di sini juga bagus," jawabnya.

"Jadi, kau senang berada di sini?"

Sambil mendecak sebal, wanita itu memalingkan wajah. Entah mengapa apa pun yang ia ucapkan selalu salah, atau memang Itachi yang menyalahartikan, kecuali jika ia sengaja meledek. Tapi, Sakura merasa tak berhak protes kali ini. Memang dialah yang awalnya sangat marah pada Itachi karena membawanya ke sini saat ia dalam keadaan mabuk berat.

Benar, Sakura tak menyesal berada di sini. Ia dapat menikmati alam dan tinggal di antara anggota keluarga yang bersikap ramah padanya. Ia rasa itu saja alasannya.

"Ngobrol apa saja kau dengan ibu?" tanya Itachi.

"Mau tahu saja!" balas Sakura. "Ada hal-hal yang hanya bisa dibicarakan antara wanita, Itachi. Kecuali, kalau kau memakai gincu dan bra, aku akan memberitahumu."

Sontak, Itachi terkekeh, namun ia menutupi mulutnya dengan punggung tangan. Tak perlu Sakura melihat keseluruhan wajahnya; melihat kedua mata Itachi menyipit hingga tertutup saja ia tahu bahwa pria itu memiliki wajah yang menyenangkan ketika tertawa. Sakura kesal dengan kenyataan itu. Ia bukan tak suka ditertawakan; ia tak suka dengan bagaimana hatinya nyut-nyutan.

"Baiklah, apa kau membawa gincu di tas kecilmu itu?" tanya Itachi.

"Hah?"

"Aku akan memakainya, tapi kau harus benar-benar memberitahuku," jawab pria itu.

Merasa tertantang dengan permainan baru yang spontan ini, Sakura menyeringai licik. Diambilnya sebuah lipstik berwarna merah muda lembut dari tas kecil yang ia sampirkan di pundak, lalu ia sodorkan pada Itachi.

Dengan mengejutkannya, Itachi menerima gincu itu dan membuka tutupnya. Pada saat itu, Sakura masih diam dan berniat melihat seberapa besar nyali Itachi. Tapi, tiba-tiba ia merebut gincunya dan menutupnya kembali.

"Kau ini benar-benar!" omelnya. "Apa mengetahui pembicaraan kami begitu penting buatmu?"

"Kau sendiri yang-"

"Baiklah, baik!" potong Sakura. "Ibumu cuma membicarakan ... hm ... soal ... kehidupan rumah tangga," lirihnya.

Sebenarnya, Sakura malu membicarakan hal ini dengam Itachi. Semalam, ia sedikit mengingat kejadian saat ia mabuk. Memang samar dan ia tak yakin di mana tepatnya kejadian itu berlangsung, tapi ia ingat dengan beberapa racauannya, termasuk tentang " _red line_ ". Inilah sebabnya ia tak mau memberitahu soal pembicaraannya dengan Mikoto pada Itachi. Pria itu pasti berpikir kalau ia mulai frustrasi dengan status lajang yang ia sandang dengan terhormat.

Meski sedikit benar ... .

Awalnya, ia pasrah andai pria itu menertawakannya, tapi hal itu tidak terjadi. Itachi justru hanya mengangguk-angguk sambil mengunyah makanannya. Sakura tak tahu saja kalau Itachi merasa lega karena ibunya tak membicarakan masa kecilnya.

Pria itu menutup kotak bekal begitu makan siangnya usai, lalu ia beranjak, hendak meneruskan pekerjaan. Namun, sebelum ia melangkah, ia menatap Sakura.

"Terima kasih," katanya.

"Untuk apa?" Sakura bingung.

"Karena kau merebut lipstikmu," jawab Itachi, "meski aku tahu kau tetap akan memberitahuku karena kau tidak akan membiarkanku memakainya."

Mulut Sakura menganga. Ia tak sanggup membalas perkataan Itachi. Tidak pula saat pria itu melangkah menuju para petani yang sedang memanen apel-apel.

"Itachi!" pekik Sakura kesal. "Kembali, kau! Hei!"

Karena tak mendapatkan tanggapan dari pria itu, Sakura menggigit bibir bawahnya. Ia menahan kejengkelan sampai sebuah ingatan memberinya ide.

"Hei, Itachi- _taaan_ ...!" serunya dengan nada manja yang dibuat-buat.

Tak penting baginya untuk melihat wajah Itachi saat ia memanggilnya dengan cara demikian, cara yang dilakukan oleh kakak Itachi ketika ia masih kecil. Meski pria itu tetap berjalan, Sakura masih bisa melihat bagaimana tangannya terkepal. Sakura yakin kalau Itachi kesal, malu, dan wajahnya pasti merona.

Sakura tertawa sebelum menyusul pria itu dan mensejajarkan langkah. Benar saja, wajah Itachi merona. Pria itu kesal karena sang ibu benar-benar membocorkannya.

"Hei!" goda Sakura.

Itachi memalingkan wajah.

"Itachi- _tan_ ...! Biar kulihat dulu wajahmu! Apa kau sedang menggembungkan pipi?" Sakura terus meledek.

Akhirnya, rasa malu Itachi seakan membakar ubun-ubunnya. Ia memikirkan cara bagaimana agar Sakura bungkam sebab beberapa orang, terutama para pekerja perkebunan, terkekeh sambil menutup mulut.

Bungkamlah Sakura ketika Itachi sekonyong-konyong berhenti dan mendekatkan wajahnya tepat dia depan wajah wanita itu. Melihat Sakura yang terkejut hingga mematung sambil terbelalak, ia menyeringai.

"Kau menanggilku, _Sayang_?"

Seketika itu, kasak-kusuk semakin ramai dan kekehan para orang tua terdengar. Kini, keadaan berbalik lagi; Sakura kalah, bahkan hatinya kacau.

 **XxX**

"Kakashi-san!"

"Sakura-san!"

Kedua orang itu menyapa bersamaan. Mereka sama-sama terkejut karena berjumpa satu sama lain di kampung halaman Itachi. Namun, Sakura baru ingat kalau kedua pria itu menjalin pertemanan baik, jadi tak heran kalau ia mendapati mereka bersama-sama.

Mereka salah tingkah, tak bisa berbuat apa-apa selain saling melempar senyum canggung. Sakura yakin Kakashi pasti bertanya-tanya mengapa ia ada di sana. Datang bersama Itachi, pula. Kecanggungan lain muncul ketika Mikoto menyambut Kakashi dengan hangat, seperti sudah menjadi keluarga saja. Entah bagaimana jadinya ketika keluarga Itachi tahu kalau Sakura adalah mantan calon kekasih Kakashi; mantan sebelum _jadian_.

"Bagaimana bisa kau di sini?" tanya Kakashi.

"Itu-"

"Aku yang mengajaknya ke sini karena dia sedang ... butuh liburan," sahut Itachi.

Si pria berambut perak mengangguk-angguk, sementara Sakura bersyukur karena Itachi berbohong untuknya. Entah hanya perasaannya atau bukan, itu pulalah yang sering dilakukan pria itu sejak mereka berada di sana. Namun, Sakura tak ambil pusing setelahnya, toh Itachi memang berbohong tentang banyak hal.

Anehnya, mengingat bagaimana nasib pria itu Sakura sedikit iba. Ia tahu bagaimana tidak nyamannya berdusta sebab ia juga sering menutupi hal-hal yang berhubungan dengan keluarganya.

"Sakura-san, apa kau baik-baik saja?" tanya Mikoto.

Sakura mengangguk sopan. "Aku baik-baik saja, Bi," jawabnya.

"Baiklah, ayo kita ke ruang makan! Makan malam hampir siap," ujar ibu Itachi.

Obrolan di meja makan berjalan seperti biasa, tak ada bahasan-bahasan yang menyinggung tentang apa pekerjaan Itachi atau soal pernikahannya. Seperti kata pria itu, orang tuanya tak akan membahas hal tersebut di depan ada orang luar. Namun, bagi Sakura, suasana malam itu sedikit canggung sejak kehadiran Kakashi.

Sakura ingat betul bahwa penyebab utama mengapa ia bisa sampai di sana adalah karena pria itu. Ia terlalu memikirkan perbincangan terakhir mereka hingga ia mabuk, lalu begitu bangun ia sudah bersama dengan Itachi. Sekarang pun ia kembali memikirkan semuanya; bagaimana ia harus bersikap setelah ini.

Untungnya, tak ada yang menyadari kalau dirinya melamun selama makan malam. Ia bisa tenang ketika, seperti biasa, semua orang melakukan kegiatan masing-masing begitu perut mereka terisi. Kini, ia sedang berada di halaman samping rumah, menikmati kesendirian. Tak mungkin baginya untuk bergabung bersama ketika pria itu; Itachi, Sasuke, dan Kakashi.

Karena merasa bosan, Sakura memutuskan untuk menelepon Ino. Hitung-hitung membunuh waktu.

 _"Sakura!"_ sapa Ino terlebih dahulu

"Kau kenapa?" Sakura terheran.

 _"Dengar, ayahmu mulai curiga kalau kau tidak bersamaku!"_

Sakura sama sekali tak terkejut, takut pun tidak. Ia cuma merasa sudah lelah dengan sikap ayahnya yang sering agak berlebihan dalam mengawasinya. Seharusnya, sang ayah percaya saja padanya karena ia sudah dewasa. Benar-benar dewasa.

Ia pun menghela napas, lalu berkata, "Kalau ayah tahu, biarkan saja! Atau, katakan padanya kalau aku sedang ingin berlibur tanpa gangguan!"

Helaan napas panjang yang sama terdengar di pihak Ino.

" _Baiklah_ ," jawabnya.

"Justru aku yang perlu kau khawatikan," ujar Sakura, "karena Kakashi ada di sini sekarang. Dia sedang mengobrol dengan Itachi dan Sasuke-san."

 _"Wah, hebat sekali!"_

Memang hebat. Kacau adalah kata yang lebih tepat. Hari ini mustinya menjadi hari yang menyenangkan sebab esok Itachi akan memenuhi janjinya untuk pergi berdua dengannya ke Kastil Hirosaki. Namun, sepertinya rencana akan berubah; Itachi tak mungkin meninggalkan Kakashi sendirian.

Tiba-tiba, Sakura juga teringat akan perkataan si pria berambut perak. Pria itu begitu emosional saat membicarakan tentang Itachi, lebih-lebih ketika membahas bagaimana teganya perlakuan Sakura. Sikap Kakashi sedikit berlebihan sebagai seorang lelaki meski ia lakukan itu atas nama pertemanan karib. Ia belum pernah menjumpai pria seperti itu. Paling-paling, hal terjauh yang dilakukan oleh pria normal saat membela orang-orang terdekatnya hanyalah sebatas menegur dengan biasa, kecuali kalau orang yang ditegurnya sudah keterlaluan.

Dan, ia tak lupa bahwa Kakashi pernah berkata ia harus tahu tentang siapa yang Itachi sukai. Awalnya, ia hanya menganggap kalau pria itu hanya sekedar menyimpulkan tanpa dasar yang jelas, tapi entah mengapa hari ini ucapan Kakashi justru membuatnya kepikiran.

 _"Sebentar! Aku menangkap dua poin di sini. Pertama, ucapanmu tentang Kakashi seperti kau menuduhnya tidak normal. Kedua, kau tadi bilang, menurut asumsiku, kalau kau merasa tidak nyaman jika dia ikut denganmu dan Itachi. Apa aku benar?"_ kata Ino.

Sakura mengerang lirih. Di sinilah letak ketidakpahamannnya, terutama tentang poin kedua. Ia bingung saat ia harus menghubungkan kedua poin tersebut. Namun, satu hal yang ia tahu, yaitu ia memang ingin pergi berdua saja dengan Itachi.

 _"Poin terakhir, Sakura,"_ ujar Ino.

"Apa?"

 _"Kau terganggu dengan kenyataan bahwa Itachi menyukaimu dan kau hanya berusaha menyangkalnya sampai detik ini."_

"Aku ... ." Sakura kehilangan kata-kata. "Ya ... kupikir itu cuma anggapan Kakashi saja," terusnya.

 _"Kalau ternyata benar?"_

"Jangan bercanda!"

 _"Satu-satunya yang tidak peka itu kau. Baiklah, aku akan mengakui sesuatu,"_ balas Ino.

Dan, itu memang pengakuan. Pengakuan. Ino mengakui kalau terdamparnya Sakura di sana juga bagian dari idenya. Tentu saja andil Ino sangat besar. Sakura ingin marah, tapi tak bisa lantaran penjelasan yang Ino sampaikan selanjutnya membuatnya terkejut. Alasan utama Ino melakukan ini adalah karena Itachi menyukai Sakura dan ingin meluruskan benang kusut di antara mereka.

Lagi-lagi, hatinya berdesir, sama seperti saat ia mengantarkan makan siang untuk Itachi ke perkebunan. Ia mulai mencurigai dirinya sendiri, apakah perasaannya yang timbul itu dikarenakan oleh keberadaan Kakashi sehingga ia tak bisa pergi berdua atau karena Itachi yang katanya menyukainya. Namun, jika ia melihat dari keadaan hatinya sendiri, maka keduanya memiliki korelasi.

Sakura menggeleng-geleng. Tidak mungkin dia memiliki perasaan itu pada Itachi, apalagi sebegini cepat!

 _"Poin super terakhir, Sakura,"_ kata Ino, _"bahwa sepertinya kau mulai punya hati pada Itachi-nii."_

Sakura terbelalak. "Kau bergurau lagi!" sangkalnya.

Terdengar desah napas lagi di seberang sana. _"Kau sudah terlalu dewasa untuk mengerti perbedaan antara jatuh cinta dan tidak. Aku tak perlu memberitahumu, kan? Atau, bagaimana kalau kita bertaruh?"_ balas Ino.

 **XxX**

Sakura senang. Kakashi memutuskan untuk tidak ikut ke Kastil Hirosaki dengan alasan harus mengambil beberapa gambar untuk dipresentasikan pada kedua calon mempelai yang rencananya akan mengadakan foto pra pernikahan di sana. Akhirnya, harapan Sakura terkabul, tapi ia kembali dihantui oleh kesenangannya sendiri.

Tanda-tanda jatuh cinta yang ia rasakan makin kentara, sedangkan ia masih ingin menyangkalnya. Untuk membuktikan kebenaran bahan taruhannya dengan Ino, ia berencana untuk mengikuti apa yang hatinya katakan. Ia akan menyerah sampai ia tahu apakah ia benar-benar memiliki hati pada pria itu.

Setelah lebih dari satu jam ia dan Itachi menempuh perjalanan, sampailah mereka di tempat tujuan. Di sana, menjulang sebuah kastil dengan atap segitiga berundak, sedangkan ratusan pohon sakura tumbuh di sekitarnya. Kastil Hirosaki yang dibangun pada abad ke-17 itu dikelilingi oleh parit-parit dalam serta menara penjaga yang merupakan aset penting bersejarah nasional. Suasananya tetap menyenangkan dan mengagumkan meski pohon-pohon Sakura sedang tak berbunga. Lebih lengang, sebab wisatawan tak sebanyak saat musim semi.

Seorang pemandu wisata yang Itachi sewa jasanya sedang menemani sambil menjelaskan sejarah dari kastil itu. Mungkin hal ini bukanlah hal baru bagi Itachi yang sudah sering ke sana, namun bagi Sakura pengetahuan yang ia dapatkan seperti sebuah pengulangan mata pelajaran sejarah yang pernah ia dapat saat ia masih bersekolah.

"Apakah Anda berdua sudah lelah?" tanya si pemandu wisata.

"Tidak, kami justru sangat menikmatinya," jawab Sakura, "karena aku jadi lebih tahu tentang sejarah bangsaku."

Itachi senang mendengarnya. Tadinya, ia pikir kalau Sakura akan cepat merasa bosan dengan penjelasan sejarah singkat itu, tapi ia tak mendengarkan satu pun kata keluhan meski mereka sudah mengelilingi hampir semua bagian dari kastil. Itachi kini paham bagaimana penatnya wanita itu akan rutinitas yang ia lakukan setiap hari.

Masih diliputi kegembiraan, Sakura mengikuti kedua pria itu, Itachi dan si pemandu wisata, keluar dari kawasan kastil. Sekarang, mereka berjalan ke Taman Hirosaki. Sakura mengambil beberapa gambar; gambar pemandangan, gambar dirinya, dan foto berdua dengan Itachi yang diambil oleh si pemandu wisata di jembatan bercat merah.

Rasanya tak cukup sehari untuk mengelilingi tempat ini, namun Sakura ingin menjelajah beberapa tempat terkenal di sana. Maka, kini mereka menuju kanal kastil untuk naik perahu. Senyumnya masih sumringah sebelum ia ingat bahwa ia akan naik perahu berdua saja dengan Itachi.

Seperti sepasang kekasih.

Matilah dia! Ia sudah tak memiliki pengalih perhatian, misalnya seorang pemandu wisata dengan pelajaran sejarahnya karena si pemandu tidak akan ikut. Di perahu itu, ia tak akan bisa menghindarkan dirinya dari tatapan Itachi, mengingat bahwa Itachi sering melakukannya belakangan, atau dari pembicaraan berdua. Ia mendadak lupa bagaimana caranya mengobrol santai dengan pria itu seperti sebelumnya. Ini sungguh tidak baik.

Kepalang tanggung. Ia sudah berada di sana, sementara Itachi telah mengorbankan waktu untuk membantu di perkebunan agar dapat mengantarnya ke tempat ini. Lagipula, ini adalah saat pertama Sakura naik perahu di kanal Kastil Hirosaki. Sudah lama ia menantikan datangnya hari ini. Ya, meskipun dengan orang yang tak pernah ia pikirkan untuk menemaninya.

Akhirnya, mereka telah duduk manis di atas sempadan perahu dayung berwarna biru. Tak seperti bayangan indah Sakura, pria itu tega menyuruhnya ikut mendayung. Sakura tak menyangka kalau Itachi adalah pria yang tidak romantis. Seharusnya Itachi tahu bagaimana cara memperlakukan seorang wanita meski mereka bukan sepasang kekasih, apalagi katanya Sakura adalah wanita yang pria itu sukai.

"Kau tahu, Pinokio itu hidungnya yang mancung. Berbeda dengan kau," celetuk Itachi.

"Apa maksudmu?" Sakura bertanya dengan nada tak senang.

Tak langsung menjawab, Itachi memalingkan wajah dan menyembunyikan senyumnya sambil tetap mendayung. Ia sungguh menikmati reaksi Sakura akibat perbuatannya. Wanita itu mendengus, lalu mendecak kesal.

"Pinokio ... hidungnya yang mancung. Kalau kau, bibirmu yang mancung," jawab Itachi.

Sakura mendelik. "Tapi, aku tak berbohong!" ujarnya tak terima, lalu imbuhnya, "Aku hanya kesal karena kau menyuruhku mendayung. Kau tak lihat pasangan lainnya? Mana ada pria yang melakukan ini pada kekasihnya!"

Sontak, Itachi mengangkat alis, sedangkan Sakura terbelalak sebelum membuang muka. Andai ia tak takut mati, ia akan lebih memilih menenggalamkan diri di perairan itu sekarang juga. Ia sangat sadar diri betapa memalukannya ucapannya barusan. Namun, Itachi justru merasa senang. Dengan begitu, ia seperti mendapatkan kesempatan.

Jujur, tujuannya meminta Sakura mendayung adalah karena ia tahu bahwa Sakura merasa salah tingkah sejak mereka hendak menyewa kapal dayung ini. Ia hanya tak ingin Sakura merasa canggung atau bersikap salah tingkah saat mereka berdua saja. Entah bagaimana, ia menyadari perubahan Sakura sejak semalam, sejak ibunya menyarankan agar Kakashi ikut serta ke Kastil Hirosaki. Sakura nampak kecewa, hanya saja ia tak mungkin menolak. Dengan kata lain, Itachi merasa percaya diri bahwa hati Sakura mulai membuka hati untuknya.

"Baiklah, letakkan dayungmu!" perintah Itachi.

"Ap- apa?" Sakura tergagap. "Aku ... tidak masalah, kok! Kenapa kau tiba-tiba memintaku berhenti mendayung?"

Namun, melihat cara Itachi menatapnya, Sakura menuruti si pria bagai kerbau dicocok hidungnya. Selama beberapa detik mereka diam, selama itu pula Sakura hanya dibiarkan bertanya-tanya dan menikmati perasaan kikuk yang tak nyaman.

"Walau sudah kusuruh berhenti mendayung, kau tetap cemberut," gumam Itachi yang terdengar oleh wanita itu.

Sakura bersedekap. "K- kau ... mempermalukanku!" tengkingnya.

Pria itu tahu kalau Sakura malu dengan perkatannya tadi. Namun denikian, ia tetap tak tahu bagaimana cara menghadapi wanita yang merajuk.

"Ya sudah, kau boleh mendayung," katanya.

"Apa?"

"Baiklah, kalau begitu kau jadi kekasihku saja," ujar Itachi, "agar kau tidak perlu mendayung sekaligus tidak cemberut."

Ayal, Sakura menoleh, memperlihatkan mulutnya yang menganga. Ia pun tertawa mengejek. Entah siapa yang ia ejek; dirinya atau Itachi.

"Wah, ada yang salah dengan kepalamu!" katanya.

"O, aku baru tahu kalau suka padamu itu salah," balas Itachi.

"Kau, apa?"

Kecipak air terdengar pelan ketika sirip ikan-ikan yang tiba-tiba muncul dikibaskan, menjadi pengiring sunyi yang diciptakan oleh sepasang manusia di atas perahu itu. Lihat, ikan saja terkejut sampai renang ke permukaan, apalagi Sakura! Wanita itu sama sekali tak bernyali untuk balik menatap Itachi.

Setelah ia menemukan beberapa kata yang tercecer di luar kepala, Sakura akhirnya menatap Itachi. Hidungnya. Cuma itu yang berani ia lihat; mana pun asal bukan mata.

"Gurauanmu kelewatan, Itachi!" katanya.

"Aku memang menyukaimu, itu kenapa aku ... kau ... berada di sini dan aku bisa menjelaskan," balas pria itu, "semua."

Sakura menggeleng. Ia masih tak percaya, tapi ia bahagia. Dari situlah ia tahu bahwa ia memang jatuh cinta pada Itachi dengan sedemikian cepat. Mereka memang telah lama mengenal, mungkin sudah dua tahun, namun mereka baru (terpaksa) memiliki hubungan yang damai ketika mereka pertama kali menginjakkan kaki di Aomori.

Tak bisa dipungkiri bahwa pria itu membuatnya nyaman dan ini memang sangat mengejutkan. Sakura hanya punya satu perasaan saja pada Itachi selama ini. Ia sebal, sebal yang bukan main. Itu mengapa ia tak menyangka kalau Itachi mampu membuatnya merasa betah berlama-lama berduaan dan hebatnya Itachi hanya perlu waktu empat hari untuk melakukannya.

"Ino sudah menceritakannya padaku," ujar Sakura, "dan bukan itu yang harus kita bicarakan. Kurasa kita harus memikirkan bagaimana kau akan menjelaskan pada keluargamu tentang pekerjaanmu di Konoha."

"Aku akan mengatakannya nanti malam," jawab Itachi.

"Kau memang harus jujur."

Percakapan mereka belum mencapai kesimpulan apa pun. Maka dari itu, Itachi masih menahan perasaan senangnya dan mempersiapkan diri untuk jawaban terburuk.

"Lagipula, kau juga harus bertanggung jawab atas semua perbuatanmu selama ini. Gara-gara kau, aku selalu kehilangan kesempatan berpacaran dan ... kau tahu maksudku. Kau tidak tahu bagaimana sulitnya menyembunyikan fakta tentang ayahku, tapi ... ."

Ucapan menggantung Sakura sedikit mencubit hati Itachi. Bukan karena merasa bersalah, tapi karena wanita itu selalu menjadi orang lain di depan para pria. Dari dulu, inilah yang membuatnya tidak senang.

"Kalau kau menikah dengan salah satu dari mereka, apakah kau tidak akan memperkenalkannya pada keluargamu? Aku memang salah, tapi kau juga selalu memandang dirimu tak pantas dicintai kalau mereka tahu siapa ayahmu. Apa aku benar?"

Sakura tertegun. Mungkin benar yang Itachi katakan. Ia selalu lari sambil menggenggam mimpi yang sebenarnya hanya bisa terwujud dengan menghadapi kenyataan. Ia senantiasa berlari sambil menyalahkan pria ini sebagai orang yang mengacaukan hidupnya.

Saat matanya terbuka hari itu, banyak hal yang ia sadari. Ia dapat melihat betapa baiknya Itachi. Pria itu tak sekali pun marah meski ia telah bersikap buruk padanya. Tepat seperti apa yang dikatakan oleh Kakashi. Sakura menyesal, apalagi Itachi selalu menjaganya selama ia berada di sini. Terakhir, pandangannya salah. Ia sadar bahwa anggapannya terhadap pria itu selalu ia dasarkan pada pekerjaannya sebagai kameraman film panas. Nyatanya, Itachi tak pernah bersikap kurang ajar.

"Lalu ... apa jawabanmu? Apa perkataanmu tentang tanggung jawab tadi berarti kau menerimaku?"

Sakura merona dan keringatan. Keringat dingin. Karena malu, ia memalingkan wajah dan melabuhkan pandangannya pada permukaan air yang tenang.

" _Well_ ... ." Sakura menggumam.

Tanpa pemberitahuan, Itachi mendekatkan diri padanya. Ia duduk di sempadan yang letaknya lebih dekat dari wanita itu, kemudian diraihnya tangan Sakura. Situasi ini memang klasik, hanya karena perasaan mereka saja yang membuatnya istimewa.

"Jadi?" Itachi bertanya untuk meyakinkan dirinya sendiri.

Sakura mengangguk malu-malu, sementara Itachi tersenyum kikuk. Wanita itu sudah pasrah dan memutuskan untuk menjalani hubungan percintaan dengan Itachi.

"Apa yang akan kita lakukan sekarang?" Sakura bertanya.

"Bagaimana kalau ... se ... kita ... maksudku, boleh aku ... menciummu?"

Wanita itu menunduk seperti gadis kuno sebelum ia mengangguk. Atas persetujuannya, Itachi memajukan wajahnya dan mengecup kening dan bibir kekasihnya dengan penuh perasaan hingga Sakura memejamkan mata. Akhirnya, cintanya terbalas.

Ketika Itachi selesai mencium, ia bertanya, "Kau sudah tak memikirkan Kakashi lagi, kan?"

"Hm ... tidak dengan cara yang kau pikirkan. Sejujurnya, aku masih heran mengapa dia sangat tidak terima dengan perlakuanku padamu selama ini. Dia ... ."

Itachi tersenyum, lalu mengusap-usap punggung tangan sang kekasih.

"Dia suka padaku, tapi juga suka padamu. Dia pernah mengakuinya," balas Itachi.

Sakura mengerutkan alis.

"Sebentar! Maksud ... nya?"

"Kakashi seorang biseksual."

Jawaban fantastis Itachi sukses membuat Sakura terbelalak selebar-lebarnya. Ia tak mampu berkata-kata sampai pada saat tangannya ia gunakan untuk menutupi mulut. Dalam benak, Sakura bertanya-tanya tentang apa yang akan Kakashi pikirkan saat pria itu mengetahui bahwa ia dan Itachi telah resmi menjalin hubungan.

Sakura pun tertawa lirih, tertawa yang menertawakan keadaan aneh ini. Ia memandang Itachi yang sedang tersenyum geli. _What a story!_

o

o

o

o

o

o

 **Bersambung...**

 _ **A/N:** Hai, semua! Maafkan saya terlalu lama update. Kemarin-kemarin, saya butuh mengalir agar apa pun cerita yang saya tulis juga mengalir. Terima kasih banyak untuk kalian yang masih sudi membaca cerita ini, khususnya untuk kalian yang meninggalkan _review

 _ **sitilafifah989:** Haaai! _Long time no see _, ya! Hahahaha! Sabar, Buk, ini juga udah jadian merekanya. Tapi, ini belum jadi akhir perjalanan cinta mereka #tsah_

 _ **Ivacherry:** Sabar, sabar... Baru juga jadian hehehehee. Tetep ikutin, ya._

 _ **KanonAiko:** Halo! Wah, makasih banget buat _review _yang menyejukkan kalbu ini huhuhu. Nah, inilah kenapa saya ambil waktu untuk membeiarkan cerita ini 'istirahat' sejenak. Mungkin karena intensitas saya berkutat di satu atau dua cerita, saya jadi sedikit jenuh dan akhirnya bikin pengulangan-pengulangan hehehe. Sekarang, saya udah siap untuk lanjut lagi. Soal Mikoto, ya itu biasa lah ya, nasihat ibu-ibu yang berbagi pengalaman. Tapi, saya pun pernah mendapatkan nasihat yang sama dari teman-teman yang udah nikah hahahaha. Tetap ikutin sampai selesai, ya..._

 _Demikianlah EWHD bab 9. Semoga kalian belum atau gak keburu bosan huhuhu. Saya masih menunggu_ review _kalian. Muaaahhh!_


End file.
